


Когда Встречаются Долг и Желание

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, edelet is the artist, midnightstarlightwrites is the author, Адриан изучает физику, Адриан любит Маринетт, Адринетт, Иллюстрации, Кот взрослее AU, ЛБ любит Кота, Марикот, Маринетт на факультете дизайна, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Реверс Краш AU, Сюжетно связанные ваншоты, Университет AU, коллаб автора и художника
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: В двадцать Адриану суждено было стать Котом Нуаром и встретить Ледибаг. Четыре года спустя, переживая нелегкий период студенческой жизни, он знакомится с Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн.Университет/РеверсКрашAUЧто если Маринетт будет на четыре года младше Адриана, и как это повлияет на их геройские взаимоотношения, и как одна случайная встреча разожжет длительную борьбу долга и желания.





	1. Игровой клуб. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Duty and Desire Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523928) by [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/pseuds/EdenDaphne), [midnightstarlightwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites). 



Решив записаться в Игровой Клуб, Адриан ожидал встретить кучку гиков, объединенных любовью к старым и новым играм.  
  
И это показывало, насколько он далек от студенческой жизни. Но ему простительно. В свои двадцать четыре Адриан с головой ушел в написание кандидатской по астрофизике и иногда перебивался работой во всемирно известном доме моды, принадлежавшем его отцу. Удивительно, что он еще был в состоянии сказать, какой сегодня день недели. Время от времени ему честно хотелось проверить, точно ли по его венам циркулирует кровь, а не кофе, который он употреблял просто тоннами.  
  
А на прошлой неделе он едва не свалился в обморок от переутомления, что говорило о самой реальной нехватке времени. Еще и досталось как от куратора, так и от отца.  
  
Радовало, что Ледибаг никогда об этом не узнает. Она и без того любила подколоть его насчет «преклонного возраста».  
  
Вот и все причины, почему сейчас он спускался, ведомый ритмичной музыкой, по слабо освещенной лестнице в подвал университета. Это было похоже на сон — настолько сюрреалистичным казалось, что университет может жить своей жизнью по окончании учебного дня. Адриан даже подумал, что ошибся аудиторией. Да, геймеры — народ громкий, но шум и гам, доносящийся из аудитории 03B, был больше похож на вечеринку.  
  
Любопытство взяло верх, и он, чувствуя пульсирующий по венам ритм, как всегда случается от по-настоящему громкой музыки, зашагал по коридору. Дверь была слегка приоткрыта, и за ней в темноте взрывались разноцветные всполохи. Теперь Адриан различил в громком ритме музыки голоса членов клуба. Они скандировали чье-то имя.  
  
Он открыл дверь.

  
  
— МАРИ! МАРИ! МАРИ!  
  
Парты и стулья в небольшой аудитории были сдвинуты к стенам и сложены друга на друга, образуя в середине пустое пространство, которое выполняло роль танцпола. К интерактивной доске были подключены консоль и танцевальные коврики, на самом экране отображалась последняя игра из линейки DDR[1]. Через столпотворение людей Адриан на пятачке свободного пространства едва сумел разглядеть двух человек на танцевальных ковриках, соревнующихся под старую-добрую Уму Турман[2]. Народ вокруг скандировал игрокам и танцевал сам.  
  
А потом толпа немного расступилась, и Адриан сумел получше взглянуть на игру.  
  
Сказать, что его челюсть упала на пол, будет мало. Странно, что она не проломила земную кору.  
  
Теперь стало понятно, почему люди болели за девушку, танцующую по левую сторону. Она буквально _размазывала_ противника по стенке. Так как аудитория была погружена в полумрак, неоновый свет от экрана подсвечивал силуэты игроков, и Адриан четко различал изгиб бедер девушки. Она изящно прогнулась, ловко балансируя на пятках, что напомнило ему _кое-кого_ , о ком он серьезно пытался не думать в подобном ключе. Адриан тут же понял, каким типом игрока в DDR она была: она в легкую могла одновременно _и танцевать_ , и попадать по кнопкам. А вот ее противнику не позавидуешь — у него не было ни шанса.  
  
— МАРИ! МАРИ! МАРИ!  
  
Скандирование не утихало, и Адриан вдруг понял, что пялится. Все чувство собственного достоинства было выбито напрочь пульсирующим ритмом, а танец, и, боже, эта девушка серьезно была _хороша._

 

Он пытался убедить себя, что восхищен только ее навыками.  
  
Песня подошла к концу, девушка сделала оборот на одной ноге, и ее волосы закружились вслед за ней темной занавесью, а затем она завершила танец идеальным комбо. Адриан внезапно понял, что улюлюкает и хлопает вместе с толпой. Где-то глубоко внутри что-то шевельнулось, что-то, что спало уже много лет. Но это чувство ушло быстрее, чем он успел его опознать, и в аудитории зажгли свет.  
  
Все недовольно застонали, прикрывая глаза от резкого люминесцентного света. Девушка позади Адриана даже зашипела, но больше в шутку.  
  
— Так-так, спокойнее, народ! — парень, что был ответственен за включенный свет, вышел вперед, и Адриан осознал, что в помещении находится около двадцати человек. — Отдадим же честь нашему признанному чемпиону и президенту Клуба — Маринетт Дюпен-Чен!  
  
Все зааплодировали, а парень — высокий парень в очках и с наушниками на шее — поднял руку Маринетт в воздух. Адриан привстал на носочки, чтобы лучше ее разглядеть, но Маринетт смущенно прикрыла лицо рукой.  
  
— Господи, Нино, прекращай, — услышал ее Адриан, хотя она смеялась со всеми.  
  
Проигравший парень, еще тяжело дыша, похлопал ее по плечу.  
  
— Ты разбила меня наголову, президент! — хмыкнул он, проводя рукой через ее потные темные волосы. — Но в следующий раз я буду готов!  
  
— Следующий поединок через несколько минут, если будешь играть, кидай бумажку с именем в мою кепку, — парень, которого назвали Нино, снял с головы кепку и стал протягивать ее шушукающейся толпе. Пара человек кинули туда свои имена. Адриан стоял немного позади, не зная, что делать, и должен ли он представиться.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и он подпрыгнул. Обернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с президентом клуба.

 

Маринетт тепло улыбнулась, сделала маленький шаг назад. Вблизи можно было разглядеть разгоряченную кожу после танцевального матча, а еще веснушки на ее лице. Она была маленького роста — Адриан был минимум на голову ее выше.  
  
Он смутился.  
  
— Прости, не могла тебя не заметить! Я Маринетт, президент Игрового Клуба, — неестественно высоким голосом затараторила она. Адриан списал это на адреналин от победы. Она протянула руку, Адриан пожал ее. — Я видела, что ты записался в клуб онлайн, и все думала, придешь ты сегодня или нет! Не то чтобы я сталкерила, или еще что… в мои обязанности как главы клуба входит проверка новых участников, а когда ты учишься на факультете дизайна и узнаешь, что Адриан Агрест решил вступить в твой клуб… это как бы не может пройти мимо тебя, понимаешь?  
  
Адриан, смущенно поджав губы, кивнул.  
  
«СКАЖИ ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. УЛЫБНИСЬ. ДАВАЙ, СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, — бился он во внутренней истерике. — Будет хуже, если ты промолчишь. Давай!»  
  
— Так… тебе нравятся… работы моего отца?  
  
Лучше бы он держал рот на замке.  
  
Адриан был рад, что подавил желание сморщиться, потому что Маринетт энергично закивала, буквально засветившись.  
  
— Конечно, твой отец — мой кумир еще с детства! Я всегда любила его чувство стиля, — она теребила прядь волос, глядя в пол. — Но ты наверное этого наслушался уже, хах? Ты же пришел не для того чтобы выслушивать визги фанаток твоего отца.  
  
— Да не, я не против, — ответил Адриан, ободряюще — ну, он на это надеялся — улыбнувшись.  
  
Маринетт расцвела, и Адриан внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что он бы слушал ее «фанатские визги» хоть вечность, если она будет так ему улыбаться… стоп, что?  
  
— Знаешь, я тут собиралась повести себя агрессивно и вызвать тебя на танцы насмерть, — сказала Маринетт, хитро постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — Но я передумала. Как насчет того, чтобы сыграть в команде? Я набью нам высокие баллы. Нино с Лилиан пока что лучшая пара, но я думаю, что мы их побьем. Что скажешь?  
  
Она подняла кулачок.  
  
— Напарники?  
  
Адриан смотрел на нее, на ее кулачок, на искрящийся в глазах вызов, игривую улыбку… и ощутил, что сердце бьется быстрее.  
  
Он сглотнул, сжал руку в кулак и стукнулся с ней, чувствуя дежавю.  
  
— Напарники.

 

  
1\. DDR — Dance Dance Revolution, серия музыкальных видеоигр, также известная как Dancing Stage. Игра проходит на танцевальной платформе или коврике с четырьмя панелями: «вверх», «вниз», «влево» и «вправо». Во время игрового процесса по экрану перемещается последовательность стрелок, которая соответствует музыкальному ритму исполняемой песни.  
2\. Uma Thurman — Fall out boy


	2. Игровой клуб. Часть 2

 

### Chapter Text

  

— Так что выбираем?  
  
Спустя несколько раундов Маринетт наконец вызвалась участвовать с Адрианом. За это время он представился нескольким ребятам из клуба, и они тепло его приняли. Маринетт внимательно за ним наблюдала, отмечая, что он хорошо проводит время, и выдохнула, видя, что он наконец-то расслабился. Он даже пустил пару шуточек, которые она, правда, не слышала, стоя у консоли. Но судя по тому, что он оценил надпись на футболке Нино, гласившую: «French Eat Pain for Breakfast»[1], она поняла, что у него такое же дурацкое чувство юмора, как и у остальных парней.  
  
Парни — странные. Но Маринетт не могла винить их в этом. В конце концов, она сама была не против глупых каламбуров.  
  
Адриан же был… милым. Честно говоря, он совершенно не похож на того сынка ее кумира, каким она его представляла. Да, выглядел он безумно привлекательно, но отбрось это — и ты никогда не скажешь, что он мог бы быть сердцеедом. Он был слишком скромным, даже застенчивым. И не казался завсегдатаем тусовок, хотя он им и не был, учитывая его ученую степень.  
  
Несмотря на это, Маринетт хотела, чтобы он повеселился. В конце концов, она была в составе Игрового Клуба с первого курса и очень гордилась тем, как он изменился. Она приложила к этому немало усилий, как и ее друзья. Они работали ради этого сообща, и сумели создать такой клуб, который с распростертыми объятиями примет любой тип игрока. Поэтому на этой неделе они проводят соревнования по DDR, на следующей играют в классические настолки, а еще через неделю — в настольный футбол.  
  
— Мари?  
  
Маринетт моргнула — Нино махал ладонью перед ее лицом.  
  
— Какую песню выбираем? — спросил Нино, размахивая рукой с контролером. В ответ Маринетт хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу, ища глазами Адриана. Тот был на другом конце аудитории, стоял спиной к ней и разговаривал с каким-то угрюмым, низким парнем с темными длинными волосами. Маринетт узнала в нем студента со второго курса, который недавно к ним присоединился.  
  
— Черт, я забыла его спросить, — шикнула она. — Нино, подожди секунду, ок?  
  
— Без проблем, босс! — отсалютовал Нино, чуть не выронив в процессе контролер. Маринетт хихикнула про себя и направилась через толпу к Адриану. Он стоял с темноволосым парнем (как же его зовут? Том? Тоби? Тед? Его имя точно начиналось на «Т»).

    

Она уже была в метре от парней, неловко протискивалась между двумя девушками, когда увидела лицо того темноволосого. Почему-то он выглядел, будто лимон проглотил.  
  
— И почему ты решил, что у тебя на это есть время? — сказал тот, недовольно сложив руки на груди.  
  
Адриан неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, и пусть Маринетт не видела его лица, было понятно, что ему неудобно.  
  
— Ну, я освободил время, — ответил Адриан, не выглядя сильно раскаявшимся. — Конечно, это не на каждую неделю, иначе из-за сроков я ничего не успею. Но я решил, что просто загнусь, если буду все время работать.  
  
— Поня-я-ятно все, — ровным тоном, таким ровным, что его можно было бы использовать вместо гладильной доски, отозвался парень (Теренс? Тони? Серьезно, как же его зовут?) и закатил глаза. — Ладно, папенькин сынок. Все вы одинаковые.  
  
Маринетт начала медленно закипать, ощущение было такое, словно в груди разгорелись сотни угольков, на которые вот-вот плеснут бензин. Она холодно улыбнулась и подошла к ним.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спросила она, возникая рядом с Адрианом. Он выглядел ошарашенным ее внезапным появлением, но не сказал ни слова против. Может, он пытался предотвратить кровопролитие, наивно полагая, что Маринетт не знает, что происходит.  
  
— Никаких, мы просто разговаривали, — темноволосый пожал плечами. — Мне просто непонятно, почему богатые засранцы вроде него, — он указал на Адриана, — спокойно прохлаждаются, когда над ними висит кандидатская. Наверное потому что невозможно воспринимать жизнь всерьез, когда можешь просто все купить, да?  
  
Угольки начали угрожающе потрескивать, и Маринетт сжала кулаки. А так бы точно зарядила ему с правой. Стой перед ним более юная версия Мари, ему бы не поздоровилось.  
  
Но она старше и умнее. Она не та шестнадцатилетняя девица, только-только привыкающая к суперсилам. Нет. Она юная женщина с понятиями ответственности и репутацией, которую выстроила вне личины Ледибаг.  
  
Так что она выберет другой подход.

 

— Слушай, Тим… — ядовито начала она. Как и ожидалось, он не внял предостерегающей резкости в ее голосе.  
  
— Меня зовут Ллойд, — хмуро поправил он.  
  
— Слушай, _Тодд_ , — продолжила она, давая понять, что ей плевать, как его зовут, — если ты дальше хочешь быть в клубе, то тебе стоит с большим уважением относиться к участникам коллектива. Кто ты такой, чтобы осуждать Адриана за то, что он богаче тебя? Никто не давал тебе права на ехидные комментарии, и если честно, я не потерплю такого отношения в клубе, президентом которого все еще являюсь. Так что или заткнись, или выметайся.  
  
Ллойд нахмурился еще сильнее и скривил губы, глядя то на удивленного Адриана, то на разъяренную Маринетт.  
  
Напряженная минута молчания. Люди рядом даже повернулись к ним, чтобы понаблюдать за разворачивающейся драмой.  
  
— Отлично, да плевать. Я не желаю быть в клубе, в который жалкое подобие геймера впускает всяких богатых засранцев, — выплюнул Ллойд и, изрыгая проклятия, отправился восвояси.  
  
Маринетт почти сорвалась. Почти. Признаться, комментарий про жалкое подобие геймера хорошо так ударил по ее самооценке. Она хотела заволочь Ллойда обратно, а затем в стиле Ледибаг порвать на мелкие кусочки. Но вместо этого она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Адриан.  
  
Маринетт резко открыла глаза.  
  
— Я?! — воскликнула она, тряся головой, — как насчет тебя?! Этот парень… он просто… то есть… АРГХ!  
  
— Да, знаю, — Адриан усмехнулся и потер шею. Он как-то понял, что она пыталась сказать. — Я слышу это чаще, чем ты думаешь. Это конечно неприятно, но… Я привык, понимаешь? Просто надо быть выше этого. Кроме того, эти люди просто не знают меня настоящего, так что да.  
  
Он убрал руку и тепло ей улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, как когда они стукнулись кулачками.  
  
— Но все равно спасибо, что вступилась за меня. Это было… мило.  
  
Сердце у Мари заколотилось быстрее, и какая-то очень маленькая часть ее подумала, что было бы неплохо… узнать Адриана получше.  
  
Но перед глазами тут же всплыл облаченный в черное герой. С его обворожительной улыбкой и кошачьим взглядом, тут же напоминая, кто уже украл ее сердце целых четыре года назад. Пусть даже он никогда не ответит на ее чувства.

   

Она успокоилась и погладила Адриана по руке. По-дружески. Просто. Без неловкости. Так будет лучше. Кроме того, Адриан мог встречаться с кем угодно из кампуса. У этого парня был практически собственный фан-клуб, но Маринетт никогда не слышала, чтобы он гулял с кем-нибудь, хотя мог выбрать любую девушку. Ну и какие шансы у нее, если бы она попыталась?  
  
Это ужасная идея. Она не могла влюбиться в кого-то, кто так далек от нее. Только не снова. Не важно, насколько он милый или добрый.

  
 

— ИТАК! — крикнул Нино, прерывая внутренний монолог Маринетт уже второй раз за вечер. Она посмотрела на Адриана, тот как-то странно посмотрел на нее в ответ, и она поняла, что все еще держится за его руку. Быстро его отпустив, она с красным лицом отвернулась от парня. _Мари, не веди себя странно._ — ВЫ ГОТОВЫ К ФИНАЛЬНОМУ РАУНДУ?  
  
Толпа заулюлюкала, и Маринетт с радостью переключилась. Она поманила Адриана за собой, и они последовали к танцевальным коврикам.  
  
— Мне было скучно тебя ждать, так что я выбрал песню за тебя. Надеюсь, тебе понравится! — ухмыльнулся Нино, выставляя пальцы на манер пистолетов. Маринетт закатила глаза и встала на коврик по правую сторону, ближе к столу, за которым был Нино. Адриан встал рядом с ней. — То, что вы пытаетесь побить наш с Лилиан рекорд, здесь совсем не при чем. Конечно же я не выбрал для вас самую трудную песню.

   

— Звучит так, будто ты нам угрожаешь.  
  
У Нино отпала челюсть, и когда Маринетт повернула голову, то поняла почему. Прежняя застенчивость Адриана будто испарилась. Он дерзко улыбался, а глаза его блестели. По спине пробежали приятные мурашки, и Маринетт ухмыльнулась Нино.  
  
— Нино, нет причин волноваться, — продолжил Адриан, разминая запястья. — Конечно же, у меня в комнате никогда не стоял танцевальный автомат. И нет, я не был им одержим лет с тринадцати. Совсем не-е-е-ет.

 

На этом он подмигнул Маринетт. Пару секунд спустя, он будто осознал,  _что_ сделал. Тут же вернулся скромный Адриан, который с красным лицом потупился в ноги.

   

Маринетт показала Нино язык и жестом дала ему понять, что он может начинать раунд.  
  
Это будет _весело._  
  
Услышав начало песни, Маринетт едва не расхохоталась, насколько ироничным был выбор Нино. Хорошо, что сдержалась. Потому что будет нелегко объяснить, почему она нашла его выбор песни[2] смешным. Все потому, что однажды бабочки стали неотъемлемой частью ее жизни. Спасибо акумам.  
  
На экране появились первые стрелочки. _Вверх, вверх, вниз, вниз, влево, вправо, влево, вправо._ Ритм был простой и не быстрый, так что и Маринетт, и Адриан успевали. Но Маринетт знала, что когда вступление кончится, разверзнется ад.  
  
Она ждала, следовала медленным шагам, Адриан двигался с ней в полной синхронизации. Народ позади них кричал что-то ободряющее. Но Маринетт отгородилась от всего этого.  
  
Есть только музыка, коврик и напарник.  
  
И вот оно.  
  
Это было словно ядерный взрыв. Они с Адрианом ускорились раза в два, чтобы успеть за бессчестным количеством комбо, и с каждым _«ИДЕАЛЬНО»_ и _«ОТЛИЧНО»_ , высвечивающимся на экране, их счет рос. В ушах шумела кровь, когда темп песни пошел на убыль, и появилось чуть времени, чтобы собраться.  
  
Адриан, задыхаясь, смеялся. Это застало ее врасплох, но она пока не прозевала ни одного шага. Смех был до того заразительным, что она сама начала тихо хихикать. Она слегка прильнула к нему, отбросив волосы назад, и сделала комбо — на следующем Адриан повторил за ней, как можно драматичнее проделывая штуку с отбрасыванием волос назад, при этом еще и позируя, как заправская модель.  
  
Из глаз Маринетт брызнули слезы смеха.  
  
Песня подходила к концу, стрелки двигались медленнее, и на ум Маринетт пришла безумная идея. Это было рискованно, но если получится провернуть, то это будет очень круто. Ей просто нужно, чтобы Адриан понял ее идею.  
  
На экране появилась одиночная стрелка, и Маринетт, прогнувшись в спине, ловко наступила на кнопку на коврике Адриана и на своем, выполняя движение для них обоих.

  

За долю секунды, прежде чем она вернулась к себе, Маринетт почувствовала тепло, исходящее от Адриана — и с ним пришло чувство абсолютно правильности, абсолютной гармонии. Она откуда-то _знала,_ что Адриан чувствует то же самое, потому что когда она умудрилась на секунду оторвать глаза от экрана (как раз между комбо из двух шагов), он улыбался ей.  
  
Она вопросительно кивнула головой, и он подмигнул в ответ. Если бы Маринетт не была так поглощена танцем, то она бы наверняка задалась вопросом: как двое только что встретившихся людей могут так гармонично двигаться… словно знают друг друга всю жизнь?  
  
На подходе было финальное комбо, и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, они схватились за руки и, используя вес друг друга, поменялись ковриками так, чтобы приземлиться на них точно на финальное движение, а затем стали спиной к спине в идеальной завершающей позе.  
  
И Игровой Клуб взорвался аплодисментами.  
  
Люди кричали, топали ногами, вскинули руки, улюлюкали и скандировали имена Маринетт и Адриана. Когда счет прогрузился на экране и показал, что они побили рекорд, Маринетт подпрыгнула от радости.  
  
— Мы сделали это! — прокричала она сквозь гам.  
  
Адриан просто сиял, улыбаясь до ушей. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а щеки были ярко-красными, но он выглядел таким же счастливым, какой чувствовала себя Маринетт.  
  
— Да! Мы сделали это! — просипел он, когда народ поутих и подошел к ним, поздравляя с победой. Клуб потихоньку начал расходиться.  
  
— Ребята! Я даже не могу заставить себя злиться на вас, потому что в жизни не видел ничего безумнее! — заорал Нино, подбегая к ним, когда толпа немного поредела. Он подставил Адриану раскрытую ладонь. — Вы, ребята, очешуительные!  
  
— Да, мы отличная команда, — ответил Адриан, давая Нино пятюню, и снова посмотрел на Маринетт. Он снова смотрел на нее с тем же самым выражением лица, которое Мари не могла понять. В ответ она застенчиво улыбнулась.  
  
_Нет. Это плохо. Не смущайся. Нет. Смущение означает, что он тебе нравится, а он абсолютно точно не должен тебе нравиться._  
  
— Итак! — неестественно громко хмыкнула Маринетт, потягиваясь, потому что конечности вдруг начали ныть. — Нино! Нам лучше начать убирать, иначе застрянем здесь на всю ночь.  
  
Сойдя с коврика, Маринетт кинулась к компьютеру, к которому была подключена консоль. К несчастью, она не смотрела под ноги, и запнулась о провода. С визгом она растянулась на полу в спутанных проводах.  
  
Адриан поспешил на помощь.  
  
— Боже, ты в порядке?!  
  
Он протянул ей руку, и Маринетт ухватилась за нее, взглянув на Нино и насупившись, — тот заходился в смехе.  
  
— Да, со мной все хорошо, я просто становлюсь неуклюжей, когда схожу с танцевального коврика, — пробурчала она, выгибая бровь. — Нино, ты закончил?  
  
— Это было смешно, когда мы были детьми — смешно и сейчас, — ответил тот, вытирая слезы.  
  
Маринетт надула губы.  
  
Игнорируя ее, Нино повернулся к Адриану.   
— Ну так нам ждать тебя на следующей неделе?  
  
Почему-то Маринетт занервничала. Она принялась играть с ленточками в волосах, пытаясь показать свою безучастность (что у нее не вышло). Живот неприятно скрутило, Маринетт надеялась, что Адриану понравилось у них настолько, что инцидент с Ллойдом не заставит его передумать. Дело не в привлекательности - Адриан был классным, и хотелось, чтобы он пришел еще.  
  
Адриан посмотрел на нее — румянец с его щек еще не сошел до конца, а на его лоб из-за пота упало несколько прядей. Маринетт сглотнула, глядя на него глазами, полными надежды. Ее пальцы, дергающие ленточки, замерли, когда Адриан повернулся к Нино:  
  
— Определенно, — ответил он.  
  


   

 

1\. French Eat Pain for Breakfast — Французы едят на завтрак [боль/хлеб].   
Pain — в англ. — боль, в франц. — хлеб.   
2\. Butterfly by Smile


	3. День Святого Валентина. Часть 1

 

    

День Святого Валентина.  
  
День всех влюбленных, день романтики и признаний. Единственный день в году, когда куда ни кинешь взгляд — наткнешься на сердечки, и когда коридоры университета наполняются таким ядреным запахом шоколада и цветочных букетов, что чувствуешь, будто давишься им. На территории студенческого городка выросли ларьки, радостно продающие особо забывчивым ребятам праздничные побрякушки по завышенной цене.  
  
Адриан Агрест отлично знал, что День Святого Валентина был днем, когда парочки проявляли… амурную активность. По секрету, он всегда хотел быть одним из таких людей. В конце концов, довольно трагично, что нормальный двадцатичетырехлетний парень никогда не проводил день Валентина с девушкой. (Вне зависимости от того, встречался он с ней или нет). Сколько бы Нино не убеждал его в обратном, да и он сам знал, что это не так уж и важно — но романтик внутри него жаждал провести этот праздник с кем-то особенным.  
  
Надо было бы быть аккуратнее с желаниями, потому что сегодня подкралось незаметно, а он все еще ни с кем не встречается.  
  
Он оказался просто прижатым к стенке.  
  
И нет, не девушкой, в которую был так безнадежно и безответно влюблен. Хотя хотелось бы.  
  
В чем проблема?  
  
Его любовь была не в курсе. А как признаться ей, он понятия не имеет.  
  
Адриан вздохнул. Обхватив руками голову, он сидел в дальней части библиотеки по соседству лишь с горой книг и бумаг. Маринетт недавно заглядывала к нему. Сладко улыбнувшись и оставив ему кофе, она поспешила на лекцию по истории моды. Этот жест, который по теплу мог соперничать только с самим кофе, вызывал в Адриане желание улыбаться и рыдать одновременно. Он надеялся, что сегодня с ней не столкнется.  
  
Четыре месяца. Прошло четыре месяца с того судьбоносного вечера, когда он пришел в Игровой Клуб. Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как они станцевали напару и поставили рекорд, который до сих пор никто не побил.  
  
Должно быть купидон принялся за работу раньше, чем стоило, потому что Адриан влюбился по уши с первого взгляда. Раз в неделю (не считая, когда приходилось отдать предпочтение диссертации, и еще Рождественским каникулам), Адриан приходил в аудиторию 03B и веселился так, как не веселился за всю свою жизнь. Не важно, во что они играли, важно то, что Маринетт была в его команде, а что еще важнее — она _была рядом._  
  
Они вместе составляли отличный тандем. Они были практически непобедимы вместе. И в результате обрели славу сокрушительного дуэта, готового принять вызов от кого-угодно, кто посмеет с ними сразиться за это звание. Многие пробовали. И проигрывали. Но это происходило в дружественной атмосфере. Маринетт хорошо с этим справлялась.  
  
Впервые в жизни Адриан чувствовал, что будто нашел себе место, которому принадлежит… хотя бы в повседневной жизни. Быстрее, чем он это осознал — Маринетт с Нино плотно обосновались в его жизни, будто всегда были ее частью. Нино с его нескончаемым оптимизмом поддерживал его, когда он думал, что просто сдохнет от работы, и успешно утаскивал беднягу Адриана на такие необходимые ему перерывы. Маринетт тоже ему помогала, хоть и по-своему. Она заглядывала после его работы в качестве помощника преподавателя и приносила выпечку из родительской пекарни, кидала смешные картинки, вязала всякие штучки, вроде шарфа, который Адриан получил от нее на рождество, и многое другое, что делало его жизнь куда ярче.  
  
Он ждал их встреч с таким же нетерпением, как предвкушал испытать свободу на патрулях с Ледибаг. И вот _это_ осознание потрясло его до мозга костей.  
  
Он сразу понял, что влюбился. Но Плагг первый на это четко указал. В который раз он ржал, что Маринетт нужно начать встречаться с Адрианом, и когда Адриан в миллионный раз его поправил, в его мозгу что-то коротнуло.

    

  
Нет, она не его девушка. Но он очень этого _хотел._  
  
Что приводило к следующей дилемме: как прожить этот день без внезапного признания, и не разрушить лучшее, что с ним случалось с победы над Бражником два года тому назад.  
  
Но, думал Адриан, откинувшись на стуле и глядя в панельный потолок, он хотел что-нибудь сделать. У него еще дополнительные курсы, а потом надо отправляться на фотосессию, посвященную дню Валентина. Не говоря уже о бесконечной стопке того, что надо прочитать, ему надо придумать план, как сделать для Маринетт что-то в праздник всех влюбленных, и чтобы это не выглядело чем-то романтичным.  
  
«Так и сбегу, поджавши хвост?»  
  
Он втянул кофе через сомкнутые зубы, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Подарок это слишком очевидно, дружеского приветствия недостаточно, оббежать кампус и сбить ее с ног в стиле романтических комедий было бы круто… но тогда он точно огребет. Маринетт в гневе страшна, и он молил никогда не оказаться тем, на кого этот гнев был бы направлен, даже если бы причиной ее гнева была чужая беда (еще одна причина, по которой он ее любит).  
  
В любом случае, он был не из тех парней, кто целует девушку, если не уверен, что она тоже этого хочет. А Маринетт не хотела. Они были просто друзьями, и она относилась к нему как к таковому.  
  
Он попытался не обращать внимания на то, как болезненно сжалось сердце.  
  
Господи! Почему все так сложно? Все что он хотел — сделать приятное девушке, которую он любит! Он хотел, чтобы она знала, что любима. Хотел, чтобы она улыбалась. Хотел, чтобы она была счастлива независимо от того, кто…  
  
Подождите-ка.  
  
Адриан резко подался вперед, чуть не пролив на себя кофе. Но он едва это заметил, потому идея полностью его захватила…  
  
Даже не задумываясь, насколько можно посчитать мудрым его решение, Адриан достал телефон и быстро написал Нино смс.  
  
**Адриан: Хэй, бро, надеюсь вы с Альей хорошо проводите день Валентина! Это совсем не в тему, но ты знаешь адрес Маринетт?**

***

  
Плед, который Маринетт накинула на плечи, почти не защищал от кусачего холодного воздуха на балконе, хотя она была не против.  
  
Откинувшись в своем шезлонге с кружкой ромашкового чая, она тяжело вздохнула и подняла взгляд на темное небо. Вырывающийся из ее рта воздух превращался в облачка пара, и похожее облако меланхолии прочно осело у нее в груди. Она могла укрыться от дождя, что грозился задеть ее, но никакой зонт не спасет ее от ливня у нее в душе.  
  
Еще один День Валентина, еще один день упоения собственной трусостью, еще один день, в который Кот Нуар не узнал о ее чувствах. Но, наверное он и сам уже знает? Конечно… Она же так его любит. Это ведь так очевидно. По крайне мере, для нее.  
  
За годы она стала куда увереннее, но, боже, первый год стал настоящим испытанием. Она заикалась, язык заплетался, лажала на каждом патруле, и еще столько всего, что Ледибаг пора составлять книгу «Как провалиться в соблазнении напарника-любви-всей-твоей-жизни».  
  
И то, что тогда ей было шестнадцать, а ему двадцать, делало все в сто раз хуже. Она всегда понимала, что он никогда не посмотрит на кого-то, кто аж на четыре года его младше. Это было словно втюриться в выпускника Лицея, когда ты сам только поступил. Они прошли долгий путь с момента первой встречи, и кучу раз она думала, что он посмотрит на нее как-то иначе. Но этого не происходило. И вот они выросли. Где-то в глубине души теплилась надежда, что теперь она достаточно зрелая, чтобы он воспринял ее серьезно.  
  
Надежда была ложной.  
  
— Ты не хочешь зайти в дом?

    

Глядя на хмурую квами, Маринетт выдавила из себя улыбку. Ей не хотелось лишний раз заставлять подружку переживать.  
  
— Я уже скоро, Тикки, — пообещала она, потершись щекой о щечку Тикки. — Только чай допью. Можешь идти спать. У меня все хорошо.  
  
Сказать по правде, Маринетт хотела остаться на балконе до полуночи, чтобы увидеть как умирает этот ужасный день.  
  
Секунду Тикки не шевелилась. Маринетт точно могла сказать, что та пыталась прийти к согласию со своими сестринскими инстинктами. Но в конце концов она все-таки ушла: оставляя Мари наедине со своими мрачными мыслями и морозным воздухом.  
  
Или она так думала.  
  
Маринетт подпрыгнула на месте: за перилами что-то зашуршало. Поставив кружку на пол, она, почти не дыша, напряглась всем телом. Звук не утихал.  
  
Первой мыслью было позвать Тикки. Но если это взломщик, ей нужно сохранить тайну личности… но откуда здесь взломщик? Разве нормальный вор стал бы влезать по зданию, когда можно взломать двери?  
  
Тряхнув головой, Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох. Наверняка это птица. Не стоит так остро реагировать.  
  
Но тут за перила зацепилась рука в черной перчатке.  
  
Сердце ушло в пятки. Маринетт, не долго думая, перешла в боевой режим.  
  
Она схватила метлу, что стояла у стены позади, и рванула вперед. Краем глаза замечая высокий силуэт, что вскарабкивается на перила, замахнулась и попала прямиком в голову неудачливому вору. Прутья метлы прошлись по его лицу, и он с воплем отшатнулся.

    

  
Маринетт отпустила метлу. Та с характерным стуком упала к ее ногам. Но девушка этого не заметила. Она разинула рот.  
  
Она узнает этот вопль где угодно.  
  
— К-Кот Нуар?! — воскликнула она. На одну ужасную секунду, она решила, что он узнал ее личность. — Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
Кот Нуар тупо моргнул и тряхнул головой.  
  
И вот сейчас Маринетт осознала, что заехала метлой парню, в которого влюблена уже как года четыре.  
  
И пусть она знала, что ему не очень больно, все равно пропищала извинения. Посреди панической атаки, она вопрошала себя, может она просто слетела с катушек из-за нагрузки в университете, в борьбе со злодеями и, конечно, страданий из-за неразделенной любви. В конце концов, Нуар же не мог здесь просто так появиться, правда?! Ей привиделось! Да, она просто сходит с ума.  
  
Но тут Кот сделал шаг в сторону, и на его лицо упал мягкий свет от фонариков, развешенных по балкону. Маринетт забыла, как дышать, как думать — все. Она могла только стоять и смотреть. На место извинениям пришло молчание. Оно развеяло слова, словно песок по ветру.  
  
Молчание затянулось, что начало ощущаться почти болезненным, и только тогда Кот вспомнил, почему он вообще здесь.  
  
— Все хорошо, — заверил он девушку, глядя на ее, кажется… испуганное лицо. Или расстроенное? Напряженное? Он точно не знал, но это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Боже, все это _с самого начала было ошибкой_. Но он думал, что она будет спать в столь поздний час, а он спокойно оставит ей подарок на балконе. Маринетт упоминала, что любит проводить на нем время, так что она бы точно заглянула туда утром. И да, он не ждал, что столкнется с ней _лицом к лицу_. — Спасибо, что это был не пылесос. Иначе бы мне хорошенько _вдули._  
  
Если бы у Маринетт еще оставались сомнения, что ей это снится, то этот дурацкий каламбур развеял бы их окончательно. И в тот же момент на нее обрушилась вся абсурдность происходящего.  
  
Кот был уже в полушаге от того, чтобы спрыгнуть с балкона и исчезнуть в ночи, когда его страшно смутил смешок, что издала Маринетт.  
  
Он улыбнулся, заметно расслабил плечи, и наконец оглядел ее.  
  
Позади девушки валялся махровый плед. Должно быть она уронила его, когда заехала по нему метлой. На Маринетт были теплые леггинсы, пушистые носки, огромный розовый джемпер, обнажающий плечи.  
  
Маринетт тоже с интересом смотрела на Нуара.  
  
Он повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы как-то совладать со своими эмоциями. Это было трудно. «Почему, ну почему она такая милая? Черт! Даже в домашней одежде… так и хочется взять и обнять».  
  
Он даже не мог припомнить, когда последний раз кого-то обнимал. Рукам вдруг стало как-то неудобно и тяжело, будто они умоляли об объятиях… которых он не мог себе позволить.  
  
Пока он так стоял, успел совсем позабыть про Маринетт, которая в это время лихорадочно расчесала пальцами волосы, поправила бюстгальтер и облизала губы, жалея об отсутствии блеска.  
  
Нуар посмотрел на приготовленный подарок. И как он отдаст его ей?! Это теперь бессмысленно. Ведь Маринетт с Котом Нуаром никогда не встречалась.  
  
Чтоб его фортуну.  
  
— Все нормально?  
  
Внутри будто загрохотали фейерверки, когда рука Маринетт опустилась ему на плечо. Нуар развернулся к девушке, совершенно забыв о подарке в руке.  
  
Он осознал это слишком поздно.  
  
Маринетт ничего не сказала — но ее взгляд скользнул на его руку, и красную розу в ней. В ту же секунду в голове девушки пронесся миллион разных догадок о том, кому предназначена эта роза. Никак не ей ведь.  
  
Может, он получил ее от кого-то?  
  
Она даже не знала, какой вариант ужаснее.  
  
Кот Нуар всегда был популярен среди женщин, наверное, благодаря своему уверенному виду, остроумию и привлекательному телу. Маринетт попыталась убедить себя, что он получил, как минимум, тонну валентинок. Но она никогда не видела, чтобы он в открытую флиртовал с кем-нибудь, так может он взял розу просто из вежливости?  
  
Но это все не важно. Не должно быть важно, укорила она себя. В конце концов, Кот ей не принадлежал, и никогда не будет. Он может спокойно получать (и дарить) розы кому хочет. Это ее не касается! Не касается. НЕ. КАСАЕТСЯ.  
  
Но почему когда она сглотнула, возникло ощущение, что она разом проглотила все шипы с этой розы?  
  
— О! — раздался в тишине холодного вечера голос Кота. — Вот! Вот зачем я пришел. Понимаешь… — «Думай, Агрест, думай». — Я… Я проходил мимо цветочного ларька… Да! И старая леди, которая там работает, дала мне розу. Она сказала подарить ее самой прекрасной девушке, которую я увижу за Валентинов день. Так что… эм-м…ну… я здесь.

    

Он в поклоне протянул розу Маринетт, стараясь не выходить из образа Нуара, что было довольно тяжело, учитывая _как_ у нее блестели глаза в свете фонариков.  
  
Неужели он был проклят вести себя как идиот возле этой девушки?  
  
Почти двадцать секунд понадобилось Маринетт, чтобы ответить ему. Все это время она просто смотрела на цветок, такой красный, такой красивый, повязанный красной ленточкой, и чувствовала, что ее сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди и взлетит в небеса.  
  
— Это… мне? — спросила она, робко протягивая руку к розе. Их пальцы коснулись друг друга. Она могла поклясться, что услышала, как он ахнул, хотя скорее ее слух просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
  
— Да, — с придыханием ответил он.  
  
Маринетт не могла поднять на него глаза. Иначе бы вся ее выдержка рухнула, как карточный домик, и она бы или разрыдалась или бы бросилась на Кота с поцелуями. Ни один из вариантов не произвел бы хорошего впечатления в их первую встречу (а для _Маринетт и Кота_ это она и была).  
  
Кстати говоря о…  
  
— О, эм-м-м, меня, кстати, Маринетт зовут, — как-то сумела выдавить она, заодно возвращая себя с небес на землю. — Спасибо… что считаешь меня самой прекрасной девушкой?  
  
— Ну, — Кот пожал плечами, слегка улыбнулся и выпрямился («Зачем я вообще поклонился? Почему я такой идиот?»), — не то чтобы я сегодня встречался с кучей девушек.  
  
Посреди фразы он осознал, как двусмысленно это звучит. Он бы поставил мировой рекорд по скорости, с которой кровь отлила от его лица.  
  
— То есть, я не имел в виду, что ты не красивая! Правда-правда! — нервно замахал руками он. Маринетт просто молча смотрела на него. — То есть я… я правда не встречался с кучей девушек, но я знаю, что ты самая красивая из всех, мне даже сравнивать не надо ни с кем. У меня есть хвост, но я за ним не гоняюсь, честно я не…  
  
Кот перестал мямлить, когда Маринетт, обхватив руками живот, просто взорвалась смехом.  
  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы она так смеялась.  
  
«Это крандец».  
  
— Что ж, — прохрипела Маринетт, отсмеявшись и будучи в курсе, что Кот на нее смотрит. — Я верю. Что ты не гоняешься за хвостом… если так ты общаешься с девушками! — Она тепло улыбнулась. — Не волнуйся. Я поняла, что ты не пытаешься как-то меня оскорбить. Спасибо за розу. Она очень красивая.  
  
— Идеально тебе подходит, — ответил Кот, даже не думая, что ему бы не стоило так с ней разговаривать, что не стоило бы так на нее смотреть, и что стоило бы притормозить себя.  
  
В этом его проблема. Он просто не может думать рядом с ней.  
  
Находящаяся под впечатлением Маринетт даже не подумала дважды. Все что было на уме, что сейчас Валентинов день, а из всех людей именно Кот Нуар подарил ей розу. Очень, очень красивую розу. Красную розу. Абсолютно отличающуюся от той первой розы, что он подарил Ледибаг.  
  
Он наверняка умер бы от смущения, если бы узнал, что она и есть Ледибаг, если вспомнить тот случай с Темным Купидоном.  
  
Может сегодняшний день не так уж и плох.  
  
— Наверное мне пора идти, буду всю ночь ловить злодеев… а не гоняться за своим хвостом, — рассмеялся Кот, сам не зная почему, и смущенно почесал затылок. Кошачьи уши дернулись в ответ.  
  
— Ох, да-да, конечно! — кивнула Маринетт, пытаясь скрыть нежелание, чтобы он уходил. Он считает ее красивой… «КРАСИВАЯ, ОН СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я КРАСИВАЯ», а это даже больше, чем она могла желать.  
  
Но глядя, как он разворачивается и залезает на перила, она захотела сделать что-то, что заставит его вернуться. Но что?  
  
Идея была так себе. Глупой в лучшем случае, в худшем — ужасно безрассудной, но преподнесенная роза наполнила Маринетт решимостью, а вслед за той пришла импульсивность.  
  
Маринетт, по природе своей, много думала. Думала, думала, думала. Иногда ей хотелось заткнуть свой мозг хотя бы на пару секунд, и просто действовать по велению сердца.  
  
Как сейчас.  
  
Она уверенно наклонилась вперёд — вытянув губы и нацелившись Коту в щеку. Просто поцелуй в щечку. Он ничего не значит. Люди все время целуют друг друга в щеки… Ради бога, они же французы. Она столько раз целовала в щеку Алью!  
  
Но она не учла, что Кот в последний момент повернет голову, удивленно округлив глаза при виде приближающейся Маринетт. Но сама Маринетт глаза закрыла. Было слишком поздно.

    

Никто из них не успел среагировать. Их губы встретились.  
  
Маринетт застыла, а рациональная часть ее сознания с криком вырвалась на свободу: КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ?! А НУ ОСТАНОВИЛАСЬ И ОТОШЛА!  
  
Она орала, а Маринетт не могла пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Только сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
  
«Этого не должно было случиться! Отодвинься! Извинись! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!»  
  
Спустя пару секунд жгучей паники Маринетт открыла глаза и увидела, как именно в этот момент Нуар закрывает свои и отвечает на поцелуй.

    

Она почти умерла.  
  
Он что… он что, целует ее?  
  
Нуар в свою очередь углубил поцелуй и вся решимость Маринетт просто развалилась на куски. Она закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему, робко положив руки ему на талию… Ничего, что она так сделала? Все-таки он с ней целуется. Все же хорошо?  
  
В голове стало пусто, даже назойливые мысли утихли под весом ее желания. Потому что она мечтала об этом с той секунды, когда осознала, что влюблена в него. И вот сейчас он _здесь_ , _целует ее_ , и она чувствует себя живой, как никогда.  
  
Поцелуй был полон нежности и глубоких сильных чувств. Что даже непонятно, откуда им было взяться. Но они оба были абсолютно уверены, что не стоит искать смысл там, где его нет.  
  
И никто из них не отпрянул. Даже сильнее вцепились друг в друга.  
  
Кот будто застрял между раем и адом. Он знал, что поцелуй этот лишь результат случайности, но не мог никак оторваться от девушки. И не смог, даже если бы это было вопросом жизни и смерти. Каждая частичка его души откликалась на ее прикосновения, словно она вдыхала воздух в легкие умирающего.  
  
По правде, так оно и было.  
  
Он нежно обхватил ладонью ее щеку. Ему это снится, так ведь? Он просто отрубился, так и не выйдя из дому, не дойдя до ее балкона, чтобы оставить там розу.  
  
Неважно, сон то был или нет, Кот знал, что у него кончается время. Но он собирался насладиться каждой секундой. Запомнить ее вкус, прикосновения, запах, вздохи, все.

    

Катастрофа была в том, что он влюблялся еще сильнее.  
  
Осознание любви к ней было для него словно первые нотки к мелодии на фортепиано, что ему еще предстоит выучить. Отдельные ноты звучат одна за другой, они разрозненны, но полны надежды. Сейчас было по-другому. Сейчас ноты сложились в такую прекрасную гармонию, что у него начинало разрываться сердце от мысли, что мелодия их любви умолкнет, не получив шанса правильно начаться.  
  
Но это было необходимо.  
  
Они оторвались друг от друга, хватая ртом воздух. Носы задели друг друга, и они открыли глаза.  
  
Магия момента утрачена.  
  
— О, ой, божечки! Прости, я… — залепетала Маринетт, спотыкаясь назад. — Я хотела поцеловать тебя только в щеку… Я не собиралась…  
  
— Нет-нет, не волнуйся, — ответил Кот, откинувшись назад. Теперь он висел над улицей. Ладонь, что лежала на щеке Мари, легла на перила. Кот не очень хотел свалиться, а зная, насколько сейчас у него помутилось все в голове, он не был готов сделать что-то супер-некрутое. — Я-я не против.  
  
«Ты НЕ ПРОТИВ?» Мысленно завопил он, а Маринетт со стоном уткнула красное лицо в ладони. «Да что с тобой не так? Ты только что поцеловал девушку своей мечты, и первое что ты ей говоришь, это что ты не против? Ты умрешь в одиночестве!»  
  
— Что ж, мне пора, — сказал он, чувствуя, что готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Маринетт, которую действительно застало врасплох то, что они поцеловались, кивнула. Но она не заметила, что Кот запрыгнул обратно на балкон, пока не почувствовала что-то теплое на своих плечах.

    

Убрав ладони от лица, Маринетт посмотрела вверх и едва не лишилась чувств, увидев Нуара перед собой. Он поднял ее плед, и сейчас как раз закутывал в него ее плечи. Его пальцы мазнули по ее коже, заставляя совершенно забыть про холод. Она вдруг заметила, что его руки дрожат.  
  
Или ей показалось, потому что она сама дрожала.  
  
Кот тяжело сглотнул, глядя в ее невыносимо голубые глаза, заставляющие забыться в них. Он не должен смотреть на ее губы. Если посмотрит — то снова ее поцелует, но на этот раз не будет никакого оправдания.  
  
Он с трудом, но заставил себя говорить.  
  
— Не замерзни, Принцесса, — прошептал он, случайно произнося прозвище, которое он про себя дал ей. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты под _кот_ ила простуду.  
  
Напряженная атмосфера слегка разрядилась, Маринетт улыбнулась и свободной рукой получше завернулась в плед. Кот же никак не смог себя остановить, напоследок проведя рукой по ее распущенным волосам.  
  
— Хорошо, — также тихо ответила она. — Обещаю.  
  
Кот кивнул, не в силах еще что-то сказать. Он подмигнул, дернул хвостом и исчез.  
  
Только когда он ушел, Маринетт рухнула на шезлонг. Широко распахнутыми глазами она смотрела в небо. Быстро-быстро билось сердце, кровь стучала в ушах, а она могла лишь гадать:  
  
_Что только что произошло?_


	4. День Святого Валентина. Часть 2

 

 

    

— Так, давай разбираться, — Алья откинулась в кресле и сцепила пальцы. Позади нее на ручной работы подушечке спокойно спала Тикки, уже тысячу раз слышавшая эту историю. — Ты влюблена в Нуара.  
  
— Не говори это так, будто в первый раз это слышишь, — простонала Маринетт с кушетки. Обняв подушку, она полулежала, как пациент на приеме у психолога. Она и так находилась буквально в трех шагах от неизбежной вспышки истерики, так что поза была что ни на есть самая подходящая. Срыв неизбежен. Так что будет _мудро_ подготовиться заранее.  
  
И она, как оказалось, не так часто поступает мудро, так что сейчас это как раз то что ей нужно.  
  
— Ты типа миллион лет, как сохнешь по Нуару, будучи Ледибаг, — Алья проигнорировала комментарий Маринетт, продолжая повторять уже давно известные факты. От которых Маринетт хотелось убиться своей подушкой.  
  
Это было сделать невозможно, но она никогда не отступала от задуманного. Смерть от подушки… Она найдет способ.  
  
— Да. И это мы уже знаем, — сквозь зубы пробормотала она, медленно накрывая лицо подушкой.  
  
— Но прошлой ночью ты _случайно_ его поцеловала.  
  
— Уг-ху.  
  
— Будучи Маринетт.  
  
— Верно, сэр, — Маринетт вильнула пальцем.  
  
— Он подарил тебе розу и поцеловал тебя в ответ.  
  
_— Так точно._  
  
Это было первым звоночком, что Маринетт катится по наклонной. Она никогда в жизни не говорила «Так точно».  
  
— Ясно, — покивала Алья. И ее абсолютно спокойный тон никак не помогал Маринетт успокоиться, так что она спустила ноги с кушетки и села, чтобы взглянуть в опасно поблескивающие глаза подруги. Такой блеск не предвещал ничего хорошего, особенно направленный на саму Маринетт.  
  
_— «Ясно»?!_ И это все, что ты хочешь сказать? Серьезно?! Я думала, ты будешь как минимум в ужасе, потому что я в ужасе, хотя я по жизни в ужасе. И то что ты не в ужасе, приводит меня в еще больший ужас! Ты можешь не делать такое спокойное лицо? Поддержи меня! — замахала руками Маринетт, роняя на пол подушку.  
  
Алья промолчала. Подняла бровь и перекинула ногу за ногу. Ну, она хотя бы расцепила пальцы, угрюмо подумала Маринетт.  
  
Выждав паузу, Алья наконец заговорила. Правда, ее голос звучал неестественно строго, а губы слишком подозрительно дергались. — Во-первых, перестань повторять «в ужасе», а во-вторых, я не в ужасе, потому что это самое смешное, что я вообще слышала.  
  
Она почти успешно завершила предложение, в конце согнулась пополам, не в силах сдержать хихиканье.  
  
Тогда-то Маринетт и поняла, что Алья так нетипично себя вела, чтобы скрыть свой восторг от происходящего. Так что «лучшая-подруга-навеки», по мнению Маринетт, вполне заслужила получить подушкой по голове.  
  
К сожалению, Алья с легкостью уклонилась от пушистого снаряда.  
  
— Перестань, это важно! Я и так на иголках вся! — взвыла Маринетт, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— А когда не на иголках? Будем реалистами, — подруга, зубасто улыбнувшись, откинулась в кресле, повернулась в нем и отъехала к зеркальцу на столе Маринетт. Наблюдая за Альей, поправляющей прическу, Маринетт немного расслабилась. Ведь Алья поправляла волосы только когда серьезно задумывалась.  
  
Маринетт вдруг стало неуютно и она рухнула обратно в мягкие объятия кушетки. Как только ее спина коснулась больших подушек у изголовья, Мари глубоко вздохнула, отпуская все страхи, панику и смятение. Остались лишь усталость и неопределенность.  
  
— И как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза? — прошептала она, повернув голову в сторону круглого оконца, в которое било полуденное солнце. Словно насмехалось над мраком в ее душе. Интересно, где сейчас Кот Нуар?  
  
«Он вообще обо мне думает?»  
  
Маринетт задавала себе этот вопрос не первый год. Но сейчас ведь все иначе. Теперь она вопрошала, думает ли Кот Нуар о ней, о Маринетт. Не о Ледибаг. Вспоминает ли он о том… как они поцеловались? Она — да. Она думала об этом всю ночь, пока усталость ее не переборола. Потом она проснулась поздно, замерзшая и терзаемая желанием чего-то, что не могла описать.  
  
Она столько раз представляла, каково это — поцеловать Кота Нуара. Тот случай с Темным Купидоном она едва ли могла вспомнить.  
  
Но все эти назойливые мысли отпустили ее, когда она воспроизвела в голове тот поздний вечер. Поцелуй был случайным… сначала. Но потом она почувствовала, как его губы с напором вжимаются в ее и… — эти ощущения четко отпечатались в памяти, и теперь она проигрывала их снова и снова. Когда он ответил на поцелуй, внутри нее что-то вспыхнуло — и обнажило все ее чувства, которые она уже не была в силах скрыть.  
  
Она вновь задала себе этот вопрос. Как Ледибаг будет смотреть ему в глаза, зная, что она накануне творила. Зная при этом, что он не знает, что она это она (бога ради, эта формулировка просто убивает).  
  
«Боже, Маринетт, это был просто „чмок“, соберись уже!»  
  
— Ты разберешься.  
  
Голос Альи звучал, как сквозь толщу воды, настолько Маринетт ушла в свои размышления. Она смешно подпрыгнула, не заметив, что Алья уже успела пересесть к ней на кушетку. Алья запустила руки ей в волосы. Поправив свои короткие кудри, она сосредоточилась на длинных прядях подруги и начала заплетать мелкие косички, как когда-то на их детских ночевках.

        

Маринетт не сопротивлялась. Две идеально уложенные головы лучше, чем одна.  
  
— Может, поговоришь с ним? Не как Ледибаг, — выдвинула предложение Алья, выплетая красные ленты из волос Мари.  
  
Маринетт фыркнула и закатила глаза. Поговорить? С Котом? Идея просто…  
  
— Да, правда, что это я. Давай чирикну ему в твиттер. Хэштег балконные шуры-муры, — хихикнула она, чувствуя себя немного лучше.  
  
Неодобрительно поцыкав, Алья принялась заново заплетать Маринетт волосы. — Тогда напиши ему в личку, хотя я думаю, ты придумаешь что-нибудь получше.  
  
Подруги рассмеялись, а затем наступила уютная тишина, пока Алья колдовала над волосами, что-то в них вплетая. Маринетт снова задумалась. Вариантов у нее было немного. Она не могла поговорить с Котом с глазу на глаз, он скорее всего вряд ли вернется, а она понятия не имеет, кто он. Если поговорить с ним, как Ледибаг, она непременно себя выдаст, прикинула Мари, ощущая подступающую панику, и отринула этот вариант.  
  
Нельзя было назвать это иначе, как чудо. Невероятно, но звезды совпали так, что ей выпал шанс вкусить то, чего она желала на протяжении четырех лет. И одновременно насмешка, что это _все_ , что судьба позволила ей получить.  
  
Она честно попыталась отогнать грусть, что накрепко вцепилась ей в горло. Но пришлось оставить попытки. В груди словно проделали огромную дыру.  
  
Боль была похожа на ту, когда она переживала за Кота. Но куда сильнее.  
  
— Готово, — Алья, довольная своей работой, немного отодвинулась, и Маринетт встала. Она подошла к туалетному столику, чтобы посмотреть на себя. — Парные цвета для тебя и твоего парня, — шутливо поиграла бровями подруга.  
  
Маринетт снова запустила в нее подушку, ощущая удовлетворение, когда та попала точно Алье в лицо.  
  
По крайней мере, сегодня она идет в Игровой Клуб, а значит сумеет отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей.  


***

Адриан был на грани нервного срыва.  
  
Что было весьма иронично, ведь он записался в Игровой Клуб, чтобы этого избежать.  
  
— Я не смогу, я не пойду, — бормотал он, трусливо прячась в туалете этажом выше.  
  
— Так не иди, — пожал плечами Плагг, развлекая себя разматыванием туалетной бумаги (его давним хобби).  
  
— Я не могу не прийти! — Адриан в ужасе рассматривал себя в зеркало. Он так сильно вцепился в раковину, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Ты сдурел?!  
  
— Так иди, — в равнодушном тоне Плагга начало появляться раздражение. — Пацан, ну что мне сказать, чтобы ты побыстрее меня покормил?  
  
Стон, вырвавшийся из горла Адриана был столь отчаянным, что можно было начинать опасаться, что по университету скоро пойдут слухи о призраках. Адриан облокотился о раковину и уткнулся лицом в руки.  
  
Он такой идиот. Конченный, конченный идиот. А еще безрассудный. Абсолютно и полностью! Чем он вообще думал?!  
  
_Но оно того стоило,_ шепнул ехидный голосок в голове. Адриан тут же мысленно его придушил. Не время для бабочек в животе. Время посмотреть в лицо последствиям его поступка. Невероятно глупого, дебильного поступка.  
  
Потому мысли о губах Маринетт заставляли одновременно гореть от стыда и гореть в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Но вернемся ко стыду. Он ее в каком-то смысле обманул. Да, у него не было такого намерения. Его план был прост, как палка. Оставить розу на балконе. Она бы никогда не узнала, что это был он, и просто была бы рада подарку от тайного поклонника. Очевидно, что все пошло не по плану, хотя это и было ожидаемо.  
  
Когда вообще что-то идет, как запланировано?  
  
Ему нужно перед ней извиниться, то есть Коту, и он пойдет сегодня к ней. Но сначала Адриану надо притвориться, надо _солгать_ Маринетт. Его _любимой_. Ему придется вести себя так, словно он не слышал ее отрывистых вздохов, не ощущал тепло ее кожи, вкус ее вишневых губ. Он должен вести себя так, будто всего этого не было.  
  
Вести себя так, будто он не желает повторения отчаянно.  
  
От этой мысли ему поплохело, так что он умылся холодной водой, чтобы прояснить голову.  
  
Это не помогло, но больше он никак помочь себе не мог.  
  
Когда он зашел в Игровой Клуб, Плагг юркнул во внутренний карман пиджака, а Адриан с облегчением увидел, что Маринетт занята, разговаривая с людьми. Он с трудом мог смотреть на нее, ведь даже одного взгляда с другого конца аудитории хватило, чтобы послать его сердце вскачь по прериям.  
  
Чтобы не вызвать подозрение, окончательно признавшись себе, что он тянет время, Адриан подошел к столу, где Нино подключал старенькую Нинтендо для турнира в Марио Карт.  
  
Марио Карт… Маринетт… напарники… сидят рядом… _о, нет._  
  
— Привет, чел! — воскликнул Нино, протягивая Адриану кулак и очевидно не замечая, как от лица друга отлила кровь. — Все норм?  
  
— П-Привет! Да, просто зашибись! — первая ложь за этот вечер. Как он мог забыть, что сегодня ночь Марио Карта? Что важнее, как он ее переживет? Сидеть рядом с Маринетт, соприкасаясь плечами, видя, как она, сосредоточившись, высовывает кончик языка? Как он вообще мог сосредоточиться на чем-то, зная, как близко он был к этому самому языку?  
  
«Соберись, Адриан! Ты не буйный подросток, а Маринетт не какой-то приз! Выкажи ей уже уважение!»  
  
Даже если Нино и подумал, что Адриан сегодня какой-то странный, то он этого не показал. Они разговорились, пока Адриан помогал установить приставку. Сфокусировавшись на этом деле, он почти расслабился. Почти начал чувствовать себя нормально. _Почти._  
  
Ну конечно же, именно когда он начал расслабляться, Маринетт похлопала его по плечу.  
  
Если бы она ударила его электрошоком в 1.21 гигаватт, то он бы отреагировал точно также. Если бы он сейчас был Котом Нуаром, то определенно подпрыгнул к потолку.  
  
— А-Адриан? — Маринетт недоуменно склонила голову. Она аж отпрянула на его испуганный взвизг. — Ты как?  
  
Адриан неосознанно схватился за грудь: вцепился пальцами в джемпер, словно это могло бы остановить бешеный ритм сердца.  
  
Потому что она прямо перед ним. Маринетт. Девушка, которую он вчера поцеловал.  
  
Его взгляд упал на ее губы.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Этот ее голос, что долетел до него, как сквозь туман. Внутри будто что-то переключилось. Если бы он был героем кинофильма, то замедленная съемка бы переключилась на ускоренную.  
  
— Привет! — громче нормального выдал он, привлекая внимание студентов вокруг. Но он смотрел четко в глаза Маринетт, даже слишком сильно стараясь. Но нельзя было больше позволять себе смотреть на ее губы. — Маринетт! Мой дорогой друг, Маринетт! Подруга моя хорошая! Как твои дела? У тебя все чудесно… хорошо? Да, я твой хороший друг. А как ты провела День Святого Валентина?  
  
_ЧТО?!_ Заорал Адриан сам на себя. Его мозг вообще не фильтровал речь. _Зачем ты это спросил? ЗАЧЕМ? Ты отлично знаешь, как! ТЫ БЫЛ ТАМ!_  
  
Маринетт моргнула, и он понял, что совсем безнадежен, ведь он нашел это очаровательным.  
  
То, как она _моргает._  
  
— Эм-м-м, — она смутилась, не зная что сказать. Адриан не мог винить ее. Даже сам себе он сейчас казался съехавшим с катушек. И он задал ей довольно личный вопрос. Удивительно, что он еще не получил от нее люлей. И опять же, она считает, что он не знает о ее встрече с Нуаром. Так что его вопрос прозвучал невинно.  
  
Короче, Адриан и так был сегодня далеко не на коне, а с каждым извергнутым словом ситуация усугублялась.  
  
(Плохо ли, что он чувствовал маленькую гордость за то, что был причиной ее румянца? Но он все равно был почти в аду, так что мог позволить себе насладиться медленным спуском в его пучины.)  
  
Убрав за ухо прядь, Маринетт озадаченно посмотрела на Нино, который, как мог видеть боковым зрением Адриан, в ответ пожал плечами.  
  
Но ему уже было все равно.  
  
Потому что он обратил внимание на ее волосы. Точнее, на то, что было в них вплетено.  
  
Вместо обычных красных лент, были две зеленые. Неоново-зеленые. Цвета Кота Нуара.  
  
Его мозг свернулся.

    

— У меня тоже все чудесно хорошо.  
  
Маринетт его передразнила. Она смешливо улыбалась, в ее волосах были зеленые ленты, и Адриан чувствовал, что сейчас просто УМРЕТ.

   

— Отлично! Это просто отлично!  
  
Зашибись. Он всегда мечтал умереть, звуча, как полузадушенный мангуст.  
  
Маринетт решила над ним сжалиться, помахав джойстиком перед ним —  
приглашая первыми поучаствовать в гонке. Он вздохнул, слегка себя отпуская, но только слегка. Игры это хорошо. Он сможет отвлечься и будет в порядке, и это продлится, пока он будет сидеть не слишком близко к ней. (Хотя, кому он врет, он собирается сесть близко к ней.) Ну, хотя бы он переключится на игру и не будет думать о зеленых лентах (если они правда что-то значат — он пропал.)  
  
Неожиданно идея встречи с ней сегодняшней ночью начала казаться опасной, почти табу. Но он все равно к ней придет. Он задолжал ей извинение. Он же все-таки друг ей. Даже если это все, на что он может надеяться.  
  
Нино еще не закончил настройку, и несколько человек начали ему помогать. В итоге, Адриан окончательно остался с Маринетт наедине.  
  
Они сидели на полу, бок о бок, с джойстиками в руках. Их плечи соприкоснулись. Как оно обычно и бывало.  
  
Адриан тяжело сглотнул, жалея, что не надел футболку вместо шерстяного чудовища, в котором ему вдруг стало безумно жарко.  
  
Он был абсолютно уверен, что виртуозно проиграет.  
  
Его страхи оказались правдивы. Позже вечером, колено Маринетт слегка коснулось его, и его Донки Конг слетел с дистанции Радужной Дороги.  
  
Ему предстоит долгая ночка.

***

  
В пятнадцатый раз за вечер, Маринетт назвала себя идиоткой.  
  
Потому что она идиотка. Идиотка, которая мерзнет на балконе, идиотка, которая надеется, что молния ударит в то же место дважды, идиотка, которая идет на поводу у своего сердца…  
  
Закутавшись в кардиган, она перевела взгляд на горизонт. Разочарование, стылой мутью осевшее у нее в душе, нельзя было даже сравнить с кусачим февральским ветром. Разочарование в ее удаче, разочарование в ее решениях, разочарование в собственных чувствах.  
  
Хотя бы сегодня было не так холодно. Хорошо, что у нее осталась крошечная капля достоинства — она не собиралась замерзнуть до смерти, если Нуар не объявится.  
  
Она коснулась пальцами губ.  
  
Разозлившись на саму себя, Маринетт потрясла головой, чтобы выкинуть из нее непрошеные воспоминания. Ну правда, почему она снова ведет себя, как глупая влюбленная шестнадцатилетка?! Сколько можно? Это пахнет отчаянием, навязчивостью и…  
  
И полностью ее описывает, если честно.  
  
Ей нужен перерыв. Отдохнуть. Взять отпуск от вихря эмоций, порождаемого юношей в черной маске, юношей, которому она отдала свое сердце так давно, что не признается в этом никому, даже Алье.  
  
Спрятав руки в карманы, Маринетт выпустила последний разочарованный вздох и отправилась к люку. Может, в комнате, в которой ничего не будет напоминать ей о Нуаре, она не будет так мучиться.  
  
Но, как обычно, у судьбы на нее были свои планы.  
  
Потому что, ну конечно, Кот Нуар возник на балконе. Будто и не уходил.  
  
От шока Маринетт с воскликом отшатнулась, спотыкаясь о горшок с цветами.

    

— Ох! — Кот поймал ее как раз вовремя. Одной рукой схватил за запястье, второй подхватил под поясницей и притянул к себе.  
  
Они застыли. Его пальцы прижались к ее спине, и Маринетт ощутила, как когти на перчатке скользят по ее кардигану. Вызывая ощутимую дрожь по спине.

    

Кот распахнул глаза и осторожно, неуклюже выпустил Маринетт из полуобъятий.  
  
— Прости, — промямлил он, почесывая затылок. — Прости. Я не хотел напугать тебя. Похоже, это входит у меня в привычку. Не в очень хорошую, если честно.  
  
Плохая привычка, да? У Маринетт тоже такая есть.  
  
Молчание было тяжелым, невыносимым. Произошедшее между ними кружило вокруг, откликалось в голове, а они стояли в полной тишине, словно созерцали киноленту совершенных ими ошибок без права на побег.  
  
Потому что они совершили ошибку… совершили же? Она не собиралась его целовать, он наверняка жалеет, что ответил. Поэтому он пришел. Она была уверена. Полагать, что он здесь по иной причине, значит заставить сердце обливаться кровью.  
  
Но, господи, это _не_ было ошибкой. Для нее не было. Она никогда не сможет так думать.  
  
Маринетт больше не могла находиться в этой тишине. Глубоко вдохнув, она слабо улыбнулась, делая вид, что все в порядке (хотя ничего не было в порядке), и уперла руку в бедро.  
  
— Сегодня без розы?  
  
Кошачьи уши дернулись. Нуар озадаченно нахмурился, потом понял, что она не серьезно. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то темное, и Маринетт забыла как дышать. Когда она вновь сумела сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, то поняла, что он улыбается.  
  
— Э-эм, н-не. Нет. То есть, к сожалению без нее, — он отвесил фирменный поклон. — Но я принес кое-что поважнее.  
  
— Правда? — пискнула Маринетт, внутренне крича от стыда — как глупо звучал ее голос. Она хотела, чтобы он звучал чувственно, а вместо этого вышло так, будто она вдохнула тонну гелия. Прочистив горло, она выгнула бровь для пущего вида, скрывая волнение от того, что он просто здесь. Кот Нуар здесь. Он вернулся.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Извинение.  
  
Маринетт похолодела.  
  
— За вчера, — продолжил Кот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он и не подозревал, что и разум, и тело, и сердце у Маринетт разом все застыло. — Я оставил о себе ужасное впечатление. Я, ну, я не из таких парней… но я все равно так поступил.

    

Из пучин паники и отчаяния Маринетт ощутила проблески недопонимая. Она ухватилась за них. Недопонимание лучше, чем отказ.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тихо, уязвленно спросила она, обхватывая себя руками.  
  
— Я о том, что я правда не плейбой какой-нибудь, пусть в СМИ обо мне так говорят. Я не целуюсь с незнакомками на балконах. Я не хочу, чтобы ты неправильно обо мне думала.  
  
Когда Маринетт повесила голову, Кот ощутил глубокое сожаление. Он репетировал речь, снова и снова, но не мог заставить звучать ее так, чтобы полностью объясниться без раскрытия себя-Адриана и всей той лжи, которой Маринетт не заслуживала. Он слишком боялся раскрыться, и надо было как-то закончить, пока он не сделал ей больно.  
  
И, черт побери, он был близок. Так близок к тому, кем они могли друг другу стать. Могли бы.  
  
Но все это пустые мечты. Кот Нуар был неотъемлемой частью него, но и не был всем им. Человек за маской был скрыт для Маринетт, он был для нее отдельной сущностью.  
  
Кого он обманывает? Они не могут быть вместе. Только не так.  
  
Адриану стоит постараться, и если она отвергнет его, он просто соберет по частям свое разбитое сердечко. Он будет уважать ее, будет ее другом, будет двигаться вперед, и точно не будет использовать Кота Нуара, чтобы обманом влюбить в себя. Она заслуживает большего, заслуживает целого мира. Даже если он не будет тем, кто подарит его ей.  
  
Вот почему ему нужно уйти. Прямо сейчас. Быть здесь, стоять так близко к ней — опасно. Каждый ее жест — шаг в пропасть для него. Ему нужно уйти, пока он не сказал, не сделал что-то, о чем будет жалеть, пока его принципы не стали для него пустым звуком.  
  
— Это был Валентинов день. Думаю… сложно не проникнуться романтикой в такой день, верно? — сказала Маринетт. Она улыбалась, но блеск в глазах как-то померк. Она убрала волосы за уши, и внимание Кота вновь оказалось приковано к зеленым лентам. Он не мог заставить себя говорить, а Маринетт отдалилась от него глубоко в свои мысли, а затем расправила плечи. — Но если честно, Кот, я волновалась, что ты увидел меня в неправильном свете. ...Я не из тех девушек, которые целуются со всякими знаменитостями, и я точно не стала бы болтать об этом в прессе.  
  
— Я никогда так не думал, — Кот сглотнул густую слюну, и взгляд Маринетт слегка просветлел. Ее щеки снова порозовели.  
  
Кот почувствовал, как больно его когти впиваются в ладони.  
  
— Какое… облегчение. То есть, хочу сказать, что я всегда тобой восхищалась, — выпалила Маринетт и тут же принялась исправляться. — Знаешь, ты как-то спас меня от акумы. Ты тогда не обратил на меня внимания, да и это было давно, но я этого никогда не забывала.  
  
Кота словно молнией прошибло от ее слов.  
  
Он спас ее? Он спас Маринетт? И не заметил ее?!  
  
— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы я тебя тогда разглядел, — ответил он, не сумев себя остановить. Остальные желания остались невысказанными, но новые возможности, новые _а-если-бы_ формировались в голове, словно образовалась  
альтернативная реальность.  
  
Кот внутренне съежился. Он точно сегодня не сомкнет глаз.  
  
— Мне бы тоже этого очень хотелось, — призналась Маринетт.  
  
Рука Кота была на полпути к ее, когда он отдернул ее. Его сердце бешено стучало, а разум кричал, что нужно уходить. Его тянуло к ней, как магнитом. Это опасно. Ему надо уходить.  
  
— Не хочу быть молоком, но мне надо убегать! — рассмеялся он. Смех был высоким, фальшивым, а хуже шутки он в жизни не выдавал. Но нужно было что-то сказать.  
  
Маринетт ничего не ответила, но рассмеялась.  
  
Да, подумала она, может она и нелепо себя ведет, но и он такой же. Может, поэтому она его так любит.  
  
Она смотрела, как он идет к краю балкона, и в груди у нее что-то шевельнулось — очнулись ее чувства, которые сияли и взрывали фейерверками, когда Кот ее целовал, и она догнала его и коснулась плеча.

    

— Кот? — в ее голосе откликалась та самая мягкая дрожь, что проходила сквозь все тело, и она пыталась вспомнить, как надо дышать. Но она не могла так просто отпустить его, когда была так близко к нему. — Как насчет поцелуя… напоследок?  
  
Кот застыл, словно каменное изваяние. Он открыл рот, и Маринетт запаниковала.  
  
— Прости! — ее лицо ярко вспыхнуло. — Прости, это было так тупо, так тупо. Я просто… мне понравился тот поцелуй и я сегодня я надеялась, я не знаю, о чем я думала, но я хотела, я…  
  
Его губы буквально впились в ее, не давая Маринетт закончить.

    

Он целовал ее, целовал так, отринув прошлые решения, отдавая ей свое сердце. Отдавая ей всего себя. Его руки судорожно метались по ее телу, и Маринетт отражала его действия, пытаясь быть как можно ближе к нему. Ее пальцы впились в его затылок, вплелись в волосы, притягивая его к ней.  
  
Как будто ему нужен повод, чтобы приблизиться к ней.  
  
Они отпрянули друг от друга, рвано дыша, а потом вновь слились в поцелуе, словно не могли существовать друг без друга. Кот отпустил ее руки и схватился за бедра, его темная, животная часть возликовала, когда он услышал, как с губ Маринетт срывается стон.  
  
Они неуклюже отступили назад, к стене, и Кот прижал к ней Мари. Его руки не останавливались, бродя по ее телу, но не заходя слишком далеко — он прислушивался к ее реакции. Страсть бурлила в нем, желание удовлетворить ее, заставить ее снова стонать. Но не заходить слишком далеко.

    

Она должно быть чувствовала, что он колеблется, пытается осторожничать. Недовольный горловой стон — больше похожий на мурчание, донесся до его ушей. Она схватила его за колокольчик, потянула его к себе и поцеловала в шею.  
  
Коту было тяжко просто-напросто не упасть в обморок только от этого, но когда она двинула бедрами, уволакивая его в ту часть балкона, где на них перестал попадать свет с улиц, он был уверен, что умер и тут же возродился.  
  
_Опасно,_ шептал назойливый голосок, и он проигнорировал его, обхватывая ладонями лицо Маринетт. Она выгнулась к нему, словно в танце.  
  
Это было слишком естественно, слишком идеально… почти… знакомо.  
  
_Опасно_ , думал он, проводя языком по ее губам.  
  
_Опасно,_ думал он, когда она приоткрыла рот, и он услышал очередной стон.  
  
_Остановись._ _Остановись, пока можешь,_ умолял он себя, а Маринетт обвила его руками, и ее пальцы скользнули по его шее.  
  
Он не остановился.  
  
Казалось, они целовались на протяжении часов, страсть то взрывалась меж ними, подобно вулкану, то перетекала в горящую чувственность, вливаясь в ритм, который был для них таким правильным, но никто из них еще этого не понял.  
  
Немало времени понадобилось Коту, чтобы заставить себя оторваться от нее, перестать ее целовать. Его вело, пьянило. Месяцами его сердце голодало, прося и моля, и теперь получило желаемое. Поцелуи были настоящими, ее чувства были настоящими.  
  
Как и ее голос, прозвучавший в морозе ночи в ответ на его вопрос. — Увидимся завтра, Принцесса?  
  
Наступило молчание, они шли по тонкому льду, лед медленно ломался под их ногами.  
  
— Да, — выдохнула она. Лед треснул, увлекая их обоих в неизведанные глубины.

 

    


	5. Злолюстратор. Часть 1

 

 

     

— Ты точно хочешь этого?  
  
Кот прижал Маринетт поближе к груди и вздохнул. Она поерзала в объятиях. Они лежали на полу: его вроде как девушка слегка дрожала.  
  
Она кивнула и одними губами произнесла: 

— Точно.  
  
Кот уткнулся носом в изгиб ее шеи и оставил на плече поцелуй. По правде, он ожидал, что свидание примет такой оборот событий, но все равно был напряжен, удивлен и да, доволен. Только старался этого не показывать. Маринетт почесала его за ухом, и он игриво укусил ее в ответ, надеясь слегка разбавить напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.  
  
Она сдавленно охнула, и Кот низко заурчал от удовольствия.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь остановиться, — сказал он. Боже, даже для себя он звучал как-то жалостливо. — Ты не обязана…  
  
— Если я решила двигаться дальше, значит назад пути нет, — мягко перебила его Маринетт, которую била дрожь.  
  
Кот фыркнул. — Да! А если ты решишь выпрыгнуть из окна, мы так и сделаем?  
  
— Ч-ш, Котик, я вообще-то пытаюсь не умереть, — шикнула она, возобновляя игру, и направила персонажа (любопытного журналиста, исследующего заброшенную психлечебницу, которая оказалась не такой уж заброшенной) в дверной проем. — Надеюсь, тот огромный стремный чувак не вернулся, чтобы меня убить.  
  
— Не бойся, Принцесса, — расхрабрился Кот. — Я защищу тебя.

  
И тут из-за угла появился тот самый «огромный стремный чувак», музыка в игре стала напряженной, а Кот, вцепившись в плечи Маринетт, издал душераздирающий крик.  


  
  
— Маринетт? — голос Сабины заставил парочку замереть на месте. — У тебя все нормально? Я слышала крик.  
  
— А-а-да, мама! — крикнула в ответ Мари, пытаясь сдержать смех. Кот же покрылся румянцем. — Просто страшный момент в игре! Я буду потише!  
  
Она поставила игру на паузу и замолчала. Джойстик практически трещал у нее в руках, будто она собиралась разломить его надвое. Кот вздохнул, пряча лицо в ее волосах.  
  
— Давай, я это заслужил.  
  
Маринетт разразилась смехом, уронив джойстик и взяв ладони парня в свои. Несмотря на смущение, сердце Кота предательски откликалось на ее смех. Он так любил ее смех. Когда-то давно он услышал такое понятие, как _«музыка для моих ушей»_ , и только сейчас понял его истинное значение.  
  
Она была такой милой, а ее смех делал ее еще милее.  
  
— Боже, котенок, да ты хуже Адриана! — сквозь смех выдавила Маринетт, и Кота выдернуло из любовных размышлений, словно облило ледяной водой. Эти слова заставили кровь застыть в жилах. Еще минуту назад его сердце исполняло собственную версию цирка дю Солей, как уже оно застыло мертвенно безмолвное и холодное. — Он так дергался, когда мы играли в эту игру, что я думала, он сломает Нино руку!  
  
Но это было не впервой его сердцу, ведь со Дня Всех Влюбленных минуло уже два месяца. Маринетт часто рассказывала о своих друзьях, о своей жизни, об Игровом Клубе, и о **нем** тоже. Хоть и оставалась в блаженном неведении.  
  
Он же мог рассказать разве что про Ледибаг, и хоть Маринетт было интересно из первых рук послушать о супергеройских злоключениях, этого было все равно недостаточно по сравнению с тем, чем Маринетт с ним делится. Сама же Маринетт была не против подобного расклада, но это не останавливало чувство вины, что скручивало его внутренности каждый раз, когда она упоминала об Адриане.  
  
Он фальшиво рассмеялся, хотя очень старался, чтобы оно так не звучало, и принял обычное сидячее положение. Маринетт снова легла ему на грудь, вызывая у него облегчение, что она не видит его выражения лица. Он для нее словно открытая книга, по крайней мере эмоционально. Он всегда таким был.  
  
— Похоже, не все могут быть такими смелыми воинственными принцессами, как ты, — он принялся накручивать прядь ее волос на палец, размышляя какие бы они были на ощупь, будь он без перчаток.  
  
Маринетт вздохнула и опустила плечи, и прежде чем Кот протянул к ней руку, она передвинулась в сторону монитора. Она его выключила и опустила голову вниз. Не будь у Кота обостренного слуха, он бы точно не услышал, как она прошептала: — Я не такая смелая, как ты думаешь.  
  
Коту вдруг стало неудобно и неловко, вот так просто сидеть, видя, что Маринетт помрачнела. Он встал на ноги. Ему было неизвестно, было ли его виной столь резкая перемена ее настроения, но он хотел ей как-то помочь… несмотря на то, что ноги отказывались его держать.  
  
Он уже собирался спросить, что она имела в виду. Сделать хоть что-то в своих силах, чтобы убедить ее в том, что она самая храбрая девушка на свете, когда Маринетт впилась в него внимательным взглядом. Нуар оцепенел перед голубыми глазами, в которых словно разлилось предгрозовое море. Маринетт отвела взгляд и прикусила губу.  
  
— Кот, — она наконец заговорила, — у меня проблема.  
  
Вот тут его мозг просто разорвало от всевозможных предположений. Первое пришло от потребности защищать: _боже, кто-то ей навредил? Или кто-то к ней пристает? Я могу ей помочь? Она расстроена?_ Затем пришел страх: _, а если она расстроена из-за меня? Что я сделал не так?! Ладно, я много чего сделал, но что КОНКРЕТНО? Затем настала пора паники: ГОТОВЬСЯ ВЫМАЛИВАТЬ ПРОЩЕНИЕ! ТЫ ГРЯЗНЫЙ ЛЖЕЦ И ОБМАНЩИК, ОНА ЗНАЕТ И НЕНАВИДИТ ТЕБЯ. ПРОСТО ПОПРОСИ ПРОЩЕНИЯ И ВЫПРЫГНИ ИЗ ОКНА, ПОКА ОНА НЕ РАЗОЗЛИЛАСЬ, БЕГИ, ТРУСЛИВЫЙ КОТ! БЕГИ!_  
  
Это все провернулось в его голове за пять секунд после фразы Маринетт.  
  
Решив, что лучше промолчать, Кот кивнул и сделал шаг к девушке, одновременно боясь за свою жизнь и волнуясь за Маринетт. Он разрывался: хотел коснуться Мари и боялся пересечь черту. В конце концов, если все дело в нем, она не захочет, чтобы он ее трогал… ведь так?  
  
Но Маринетт, по обыкновению, уловила его смятение. Она обхватила его ладони и Кот с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
— Все дело в наших отношениях… — Маринетт опустила голову, и глаза Кота широко распахнулись. Его сердце ушло в пятки, но затем Маринетт продолжила, и оно вернулось на свое законное место. — Меня устраивает, как все происходит. Мы так много узнали друг о друге. Н-но, я не дура, я понимаю, что мы не можем афишировать наши отношения, как обычные люди. И-и я не прошу большего! Нет, все не так! Э-э-э почему все так сложно?  
  
Она отпустила его руки, с недовольным стоном отвернулась и принялась энергично жестикулировать, словно пытаясь договориться сама с собой. Все что мог сделать Кот, так это беспомощно наблюдать.  
  
— Принцесса? — негромко позвал он. Как же он жаждал найти подходящие слова, чтобы утешить ее. В идеальном мире, он бы просто снял кольцо и получил свой счастливый конец.  
  
Но это было опрометчиво даже по его стандартам.  
  
Маринетт вздохнула, обхватив себя руками, и повернулась к нему лицом. В ее глазах не было ни намека на ложь. Только решимость.  
  
— Ладно, я просто скажу. Сегодня меня позвали на свидание.  
  
Хах. Нуар внезапно понял, каково было тому журналисту из игры, когда его разорвали на куски.  
  
— Он хороший парень, мы давно дружим, — продолжила Маринетт, проворачивая нож в его груди. — Но я… я не могу так поступить, потому что чувствую себя обманщицей. Я встречаюсь с тобой, даже если мы это никому не афишируем. И, я не знаю, это как-то нечестно. А ты как считаешь?  
  
Кот сглотнул. Как он считает? Она спрашивает, что он думает, если она, девушка, которую он любит, пойдет на свидание с другим? Ладно, она понятия не имеет, насколько сильны его чувства, потому что он не говорил ей. Но не в этом дело. Она спрашивает о свидании с другим…  
  
Это будет обманом, сказала она.  
  
Маринетт ненавидит лжецов. Это одна из первых вещей, что он узнал о ней, когда они только начали общаться в университете.  
  
— Я… думаю, — он сделал паузу, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. — Я думаю, что ты дорога мне, я люблю… люблю проводить с тобой время. — «Блин!» — И ведь неправильно будет запрещать тебе ходить на свидания, если это сделает тебя счастливой? Мари, я не знаю.  
  
По крайней мере, сейчас он был честен. Он не знал, что ему делать. Будет жестоко и лицемерно сказать, что он даже думать не может о том, что она ходит с кем-то другим на свидания, держится за руки, целуется…  
  
«Нет. Нет, не думай об этом».  
  
Как он мог просить ее быть ему верной, если не мог дать ей большего, чем есть сейчас, несмотря на то, как он этого хотел?  
  
— Если ты этого хочешь, я не могу тебя остановить, — прошептал он, обхватывая ладонью ее щеку, потому что, боже, как ему это было необходимо. Необходимо прикасаться к ней, напоминать себе, что ему это позволено. — Я не вижу рядом с собой никого кроме тебя, но я не держу тебя, и не буду просить от тебя того же. Ты права. Я не могу тебе дать всего, как бы я этого не хотел.

    

Лед во взгляде Маринетт растопило. Но улыбка не тронула глаза. Маринетт встала на носочки и Кот поцеловал ее.  
  
— Я поняла.  
  
Это был весь ее ответ.

***

  
Натаниэль стоял снаружи аудитории, прижав скетчбук к груди и ощущая, как его обволакивает страх.  
  
Вчера он позвал Маринетт на свидание, и она еще не ответила. Ну, хотя бы пообещала дать ответ после занятий по рисунку (которые должны проходить как раз в вышеупомянутой аудитории), но ожидание будто растянулось на целую вечность.  
  
Он не решался перешагнуть порог, туда, где его наверняка уже ждет Маринетт. Забыв о мандраже, он тепло улыбнулся сам себе. Она стала намного реже опаздывать с тех пор, как они поступили в университет.

    

Он оторвал скетчбук от груди и посмотрел на рисунок, на который он потратил не один час. Там были изображены они с Маринетт в костюмах супергероев по его собственному дизайну. Натаниэль нарисовал их несколько недель назад и хотел подарить рисунок Маринетт, но слишком нервничал из-за ответа.  
  
Он вздохнул, прислонившись головой к стене, и посмотрел на издевательски приоткрытую дверь. Он был знаком с Маринетт еще с коллежа, но лишь недавно понял, что его чувства к ней изменились. Это была простая влюбленность, он это отлично понимал, но пытался быть честным с собой, и его внутренний романтик задавался вопросом, станет ли со временем простая влюбленность чем-то бóльшим? Из-друзей-в-возлюбленные — довольно популярная тема в комиксах, которые ему вообще-то нравились.  
  
— Ты это сейчас СЕРЬЕЗНО?!  
  
Натаниэль подпрыгнул от неожиданного восклика из аудитории. Решив не прерывать разговор (это было бы слишком смущающе), он, колеблясь, остался на том же месте.  
  
К сожалению, так он становился случайным свидетелем разговора. Он глянул через плечо, но никто из студентов еще не подошел. Наверное, они на улице, наслаждаются первыми теплыми деньками весны, и наверное, ему тоже стоит…  
  
 — Я знаю, не кричи! Думаешь, я не понимаю, как отстойно это выглядит?  
  
Натаниэль замер. Он собрался уходить, чтобы не подслушивать тех, кто решил использовать пустой класс для обсуждения личных проблем. Но этот голос принадлежал Маринетт…  
  
— Подруга, — снова заговорил первый голос, уже не так сердито, и Натаниэль узнал Алью, лучшую подругу Мари. — Я просто не знаю что сказать. Он… так и сказал, что ты можешь встречаться с другими? С Натом?  
  
Его сердце пропустило удар. Чувство вины и адреналин, словно яд, пустились по венам, но он остался на месте. Маринетт с кем-то встречается?

    

  
— Да. В целом, так и было. Я не понимаю, о чем я думала! Может, я не настолько ему нравлюсь? Боже, я такая идиотка! — простонала Маринетт. — Я думала, думала… я надеялась, что если я скажу, что меня позвали на свидание, он… ну не знаю, рассердится? Ну то есть, не пойми меня неправильно, мы с Натом и так близки, но я не могу встречаться с ним, я же влюблена в другого. И я думала, он поймет, а он не понял!  
  
Издевательски улыбающиеся лица с рисунка закружились перед глазами. Натаниэль повесил голову, чувствуя как слезы наполняют глаза. _Не плачь, не плачь, не плачь…  
_  
Бесполезно. Да кто он вообще такой. Конечно, Маринетт влюблена в кого-то другого. А они просто друзья. Так было, и так будет.  
  
Он никогда не будет больше, чем другом.  
  
Стараясь не рассыпаться, как щетина сломанной кисточки, Натаниэль убежал прочь. Ему надо домой. Ничего страшного, если он разок пропустит занятие. Он примет отказ Маринетт в другой раз, когда соберется с силами и сможет двигаться дальше.  
  
Покидая университет, он не заметил следующую за ним черную бабочку…  
  
В аудитории Алья по-турецки сидела на преподавательском столе, крутя в руках стаканчик с кофе. Она смерила взглядом Маринетт, лежащую лицом в парте. — Ты напускаешь слюней на скетчбук, — пошутила Алья, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Добавим это в список проблем, с которыми я не могу справиться, потому что не контролирую собственную жизнь. В итоге, я полная идиотка, — ответила Маринетт.  
  
Подняв бровь, Алья посмотрела на Тикки, которая сочувственно ей улыбнулась, и тяжело выдохнула. Девушка изящным движением спрыгнула на пол и села напротив Маринетт.  
  
Тикки первая нарушила молчание. — Это… запутанная ситуация. Но я думаю, если ты поговоришь с ним…  
  
— И скажу ему что, Тикки? — взвыла Маринетт. — Что все это время я была его напарницей? Что я сохну по нему уже не знаю сколько? Что каждая секунда с ним для меня проходит в блаженстве и страхе? Он просто, он просто рассмеется мне в лицо, и все будет кончено! И пока ты ничего не сказала, я знаю, что продолжать так нельзя, потому что хорошо это не кончится! Но не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы не испортить отношения. Просто не знаю.  
  
— Воу, воу, воу! — Алья обняла дрожащую подругу. — Знаешь, он сам не особо раскрывает тебе свою личность.  
  
— Именно, Маринетт. За тебя говорит страх. Глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что он никогда не станет смеяться над тобой и не возненавидит тебя. Не после того, что вы пережили вместе!  
  
Маринетт откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела в полные надежды глаза квами.  
  
— Она права, — согласилась Алья, садясь обратно на стул и кивая. — Я не говорю, что ты должна прямо сейчас бежать признаваться ему, особенно зная, как это все для тебя ново, но с тобой я тоже согласна. Если все продолжится в том же духе, то закончится все тем, что тебе будет больно. И я правда не хочу в тюрьму за убийство котяры, когда мне сулит такая многообещающая карьера в сфере журналистики.  
  
Она подмигнула, и впервые за день Маринетт хихикнула. Правда, облегчение было недолговечным, как гипс, пытающийся прикрыть зияющую рану. Маринетт вздохнула, запустив пальцы в волосы, и провела по зеленым ленточкам, которые носила последнюю пару месяцев.  
  
— Сейчас я хочу сосредоточиться на том, как помягче отказать Нату, — сказала она. Слабая решимость смешалась с цепким страхом. Она ненавидела себя за это, ведь они с Натаниэлем дружили уже не первый год.  
  
Сжав руки в кулаки, Маринетт принялась прожигать взглядом дырки в стене в ожидании Натаниэля. Честно, вся эта фигня с Котом Нуаром подождет. Ей надо сделать так, чтобы их с Натаниэлем дружба пережила столь неловкий разговор. Она была уверена, что их отношения выстоят, если она будет максимально добра и мила. И в чем Маринетт не сомневалась, так в том, что эта влюбленность Ната была скорее результатом растущего чувства одиночества, чем настоящей любовью.  
  
Она не могла его винить. Она сама не понаслышке знала, что отсутствие пары творит с чувством собственного достоинства.  
  
Но Натаниэль всегда был таким хорошим. Так что она хотела отплатить ему тем же, несмотря на то, что она собирается его отвергнуть.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — голос Альи вырвал ее из рассуждений. — Вы с Натом и дальше будете дружить, и, как сказала Тикки, вы с котярой через многое прошли. И даже если не все идет, как по маслу, я знаю, что ты будешь в порядке. А теперь… — она сложила ладони, — мы закончили? Потому что, богом клянусь, если я услышу дурацкие отговорки от своего партнера по исследованию, то попаду в тюрьму, даже не успев надрать задницу твоему любовничку.  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась, пытаясь проигнорировать поток студентов, заполняющих аудиторию, и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы помочь Алье справиться с вполне оправданным гневом. Ей как раз было необходимо отвлечься от собственных проблем.

***

Однако, они настигли ее, с силой стада слонов, накаченных стероидами, когда Маринетт, полностью обессиленная, упала в свое кресло.  
  
Натаниэль так и не появился, а ее сообщения остались непрочитанными. Либо его телефон снова глючит, либо он ее игнорирует.  
  
— Тикки, почему эти парни так изматывают нервы? — проворчала она, уткнувшись подбородком в клавиатуру. Та выдала на экране многозначительное _«Пттттттттттттттттттт»_ , точнее клавиши, что попались на пути подбородка.  
  
_«Пттттттттттттттттттт»_ отлично описывало то, что она сейчас чувствовала.  
  
— Знаешь, Маринетт, — с хитрой улыбкой ответила Тикки, потираясь о плечо. — Я прожила уже не меньше тысячи лет, и с уверенностью могу сказать, что понятия не имею, почему. Просто, они такие.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула и обняла квами. По какой-то непонятной причине, ей стало легче.  
  
— Окей, проблемы с парнями могут подождать. Лучше возьмусь за работу.  
  
Она подошла к манекену, на который было надето ее последнее творение. Это был заказ, над которым она медленно работала последнюю пару недель. После поступления в университет, Маринетт брала различные заказы (чаще всего это был косплей), чтобы были деньги на ежедневные расходы. Конкретно этот заказал Адриан. То был костюм персонажа из Final Fantasy, в которую она, к своему стыду, не играла, и этот ужас на его лице, когда она в этом призналась, Маринетт никогда не забудет. Будто она сказала, что убила Санту.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула. Есть в ее жизни хотя бы один милый парень, который не приносит ей неприятностей.  
  
(Окей, Нино тоже милый, подумала она, но она никогда не рассматривала его в таком свете, потому что он встречался с ее лучшей подругой и вообще был ей больше как брат.)  
  
У нее промелькнула идея попросить Кота примерить костюм, когда тот будет готов и останутся лишь финальные штрихи. Все-таки они с Адрианом примерно одного роста.  
  
Но также быстро как эта идея пришла, Маринетт ее отбросила. Никаких парней. Не отвлекаться. Только работа.  
  
Комнату заливали приветливые лучи солнца, из колонок компьютера играл последний альбом Джаггеда Стоуна, и Маринетт наконец пришла в гармонию с собой. Она отмеряла, прикалывала и шила всем своим сердцем. Костюм требовал ручного шитья, чему она была рада, несмотря на то что это хлопотно. Больше всего она любила шить вручную. Когда выходит, по крайней мере.  
  
Все это время Тикки порхала вокруг, отпуская шутки и подбадривая, а заодно и подавая нужные принадлежности.  
  
— Так здорово, — сказала квами спустя какое-то время, — наблюдать за твоими успехами в дизайне!  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась, держа в губах швейную иголку. — Приятно слышать, — ответила она, втыкая эту иголку в пиджак. — Ненавижу топтаться на одном мест…  
  
Ее перебил стук в окно. Маринетт посмотрела на застывшую в воздухе Тикки.

    

Так, она не одна это слышала.

Стук повторился, и Маринетт увидела фиолетовое сияние, отчего ее сердце подпрыгнуло. Она обернулась к Тикки, понукая ту спрятаться, а сама наполовину спряталась за манекеном.  
  
— Маринетт? — позвал кто-то, а потом возникла голова. Маринетт вытаращила глаза. — Ты здесь?  
  
Выйдя из-за манекена, Маринетт с раскрытым ртом в неверии потерла глаза. Нет. Это невозможно. Это невозможно, ей кажется. Конечно, это не может быть…  
  
— НАТАНИЭЛЬ?  
  
Но это был не тот Натаниэль, которого она знала. Его рыжие волосы были стянуты в хвост, концы которого переходили в более темный цвет и выглядели как-то… заостренно? Кожа его была странного фиолетового оттенка, а глаза светились.  
  
Ее сердце ушло в пятки.  
  
Происходящему было только одно объяснение.  
  
Акума.  
  
Два года тому назад, после поражения Бражника, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар должны были уйти на покой. Однако, у судьбы были свои планы. Пусть Бражник был остановлен, а брошь мотылька запечатана, несколько акум избежали исцеления. Без хозяина и возможности размножаться, они продолжили порхать по городу, словно сверхъестественные комары, привлекаемые отрицательными эмоциями. Когда они находили жертву, то даровали ему силы, но без Бражника новоиспеченные злодеи могли делать, что им вздумается. Иногда это делало их менее опасными, иногда — более.  
  
Это стало причиной роста популярности так называемой «осознанной внимательности». К счастью, атаки акум почти прекратились, так как их популяция сокращалась. На дворе уже стоял апрель, а это была первая акума в этом году. Хотя это все неважно, ведь одержимым стал именно ее друг. Ее друг, который так сильно расстроился, что попал под влияние акумы, ее друг, которому она обязана помочь.  
  
Но она загнана в угол. И не может сейчас трансформироваться.  
  
Маринетт молча смотрела на висящую в воздухе голову Натаниэля, а в ее голове воцарилась абсолютная пустота, не дающая ничего не придумать.  
  
Натаниэль смущенно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Эм-м… можно войти?  
  
Она мигнула, удивленная вежливостью, и кивнула. Может, если она узнает, чего он хочет, то сможет обойтись без драки? Натаниэль никогда не отличался агрессией, но когда в дело вступает акума, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
  
Смущенно улыбаясь, Натаниэль шагнул в комнату, сохраняя дистанцию от девушки. В руках он держал планшет и ручку, к ним и оказался прикован взгляд Маринетт...

    

— Знаю, довольно круто, да? — смущенно заулыбался Натаниэль. — Я выгляжу даже более злодейски, чем надеялся.  
  
Маринетт просто сглотнула.

— Как злолюстратор.  
  
Натаниэль рассмеялся, почесал затылок.

— Да, похож! Но клянусь, тебе не надо меня бояться! Я тебя не трону. И смотри, я приобрел довольно крутые силы!  
  
Он взмахнул ручкой и быстро нарисовал что-то в планшете. Внезапно, в воздухе из фиолетового сияния материализовался букет пышных, красных роз.  
  
Натаниэль нагнулся и поймал их прежде, чем они упали на пол. Он робко протянул букет Маринетт. Его лиловые щеки заалели от румянца.

— Эм-м, это тебе.  
  
Маринетт приняла цветы, все пытаясь понять, почему Натаниэль акуманизирован, и почему он здесь.  
  
— Я-я понимаю, это довольно неожиданно, и я не хочу тебя напугать, — смущенно сказал Натаниэль, прижимая планшет к груди. — Но… можно я украду тебя на один вечер? На свидание. Мы пойдем, куда захочешь! С моими силами, я смогу нарисовать тебе, все что пожелаешь.  
  
Ох. Ох-боже-мой.  
  
Акуманизированный зовет ее на свидание.  
  
Ну, подумала она, зато мы знаем, почему Натаниэль попал под воздействие акумы.  
  
А если она откажется? Он разозлится? Или убежит? И тогда у нее появится шанс трансформироваться?  
  
Идея была рискованной. Кот Нуар бы убил ее, предложи она ему такое. Но это единственный способ сохранить тайну личности Ледибаг и не раздраконить Натаниэля.  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответила она, натягивая улыбку. Без сомнения, она сейчас похожа на сумасшедшего клоуна. — Я пойду на свидание. С тобой. С удовольствием.  
  
Натаниэль просиял, и Маринетт пришлось придушить в себе чувство вины за то, что она врет ему. Ну почему в последнее время ей приходится так часто врать? — Чудесно! Просто отлично! Ты не пожалеешь! Встретимся сегодня вечером на Мосту Искусств?  
  
Маринетт кивнула, неуклюже перехватывая в руках огромный букет.

— Отлично! Так, я на тебя не давлю, не торопись! Я собираюсь пойти потренироваться с этой штукой, а то пока выходит как-то смазанно. Оп! — его глаза сверкнули. — Скаламбурил!  
  
Натаниэль махнул на прощание, и исчез в стене. Маринетт, схватившись за грудь, плюхнулась в свое кресло.  
  
Тикки выскочила из укрытия. — Ну, по крайней мере, он все еще милый! — с облегчением сказала она, будто бы это могло успокоить Маринетт.  
  
Маринетт не ответила. Ее пальцы скользнули по сережкам. Она посмотрела на часы. Кот Нуар отправится патрулировать через час, и тогда она сможет трансформироваться и связаться с ним.  
  
А еще у нее сейчас точно будет паническая атака.  
  
Слишком много для спокойного вечера шитья.


	6. Злолюстратор. Часть 2

 

 

Ледибаг тяжело вздохнула. Сжав в руке йо-йо, она по-турецки уселась в дальнем углу кровати.

— Маринетт! — услышала она голос матери. — Тебе сделать перекусить на патруль?  
  
— Нет, мама! Спасибо! — крикнула она в ответ. Первая ложь за вечер. Родители знали ее секрет уже несколько лет (было бы странно, если бы они не узнали, учитывая, как трудно скрыть ранения от пуль), но Маринетт не была до конца уверена, что они одобрят ее задумку.  
  
Будет нелегко, но она приложит все силы.  
  
Она мельком взглянула на телефон и, запомнив время, сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Кот должен сейчас начать патрулировать, и он сто процентов после заглянет к Маринетт. К сожалению, сегодня ей придется провести время с кое-кем другим.  
  
«Я справлюсь. Я взрослый человек. Я Ледибаг, и я в так-о-о-ой заднице. Божечки, я в ТАКОЙ заднице».  
  
О чем она только ДУМАЛА?! Зачем согласилась на свидание со своим акуманизированным другом? Сколько времени она убила на то, чтобы не впасть в истерику и придумать хоть что-то стоящее.  
  
И снова она оказалась на тонком льду, подобном тому, на котором она встретилась с Нуаром в день Валентина. Но сейчас, ей вовсе не _хотелось_ , чтобы лед треснул, _не хотелось_ думать о том, что будет, если ее план провалится.  
  
Будто каждый раз, когда начинало казаться, что грани между ней, Ледибаг, Котом, и тем, кто скрывается за его маской стираются, появляется нечто, что окончательно нарушает баланс, до основания разрушая полустертые грани.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг уже не первый год являются напарниками, несмотря на то, что они питали друг к другу теплые чувства (хотя совершенно по-разному, с болью подумала она), между ними всегда была черта, которую нельзя было пересекать. Когда они только встретились, сама мысль, что Кот, шикарный двадцатилетний ВЗРОСЛЫЙ Кот Нуар, узнает ее во всей нелепой шестнадцатилетней красе, пугала до чертиков. Сам же Нуар предпочитал поддерживать дружеские, но деловые отношения. Шло время, Ледибаг выросла, догнала его и, особенно после победы над Бражником, их отношения изменились.  
  
Они стали друзьями. Довольно близкими друзьями.  
  
Но даже без нависшей опасности в виде Бражника, они оба боялись зайти дальше, если под этим значит — открыться друг другу.  
  
Эта недосказанность, словно огромное грозовое облако преследовало их во время патрулей, напоминая об их трусости. Это было глупо, бессмысленно, и оставалось частью их привычной жизни. Их общей жизни. А Маринетт эту самую жизнь гробила каждый раз, когда встречалась с Котом, как Маринетт. И на патрулировании ей приходилось прятать краснеющее лицо в ладонях, потому что неподвластные ей воспоминания тут же заявляли о себе.  
  
А потом образовалась медленно подползающая к горлу вина. Которая впивала свои когти в кожу каждый раз, когда Маринетт целовалась с Котом, каждый раз, когда улыбался ей, не подозревая, что она — Ледибаг, каждый раз, когда она молчала, а должна была сказать правду.  
  
Маринетт ненавидела лжецов, а теперь она сама лжет тому, кого любит.  
  
Единственным утешением было то, что он тоже скрывал свою личность. Да, он не лгал ей напрямую. Но тем не менее, ложь была частью их отношений. С другой стороны, Маринетт начала подозревать, что именно в этом виновата лишь она.  
  
Если все пойдет не по плану, она просто преподнесёт ему свою личность на блюдечке. Она рискует всем. И все же.  
  
Ледибаг застонала и упала на подушки, буквально окунаясь с головой в беспорядочный клубок, в который она превратила свою жизнь. Однако, она не могла позволить себе долго упиваться собственной никчемностью. Так что, тяжело вздохнув, она снова села.  
  
Она чувствовала себя полностью разбитой, нервной, и едва сдерживающей себя, чтобы не расклеиться вновь.  
  
Она попыталась представить себе лицо Кота, когда тот узнает, с кем именно он целовался, и со вздохом провела рукой по косе.  
  
И как она вообще собирается ему признаться?  
  
_— Хэй, Кот, как дела?  
  
— Хэй, ЛБ, что такое?  
  
— О, да ничего особенного. Кстати! Ты знал, что прошлой ночью мы страстно сосались под луной, красавчик?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что?_  
  
М-да. Так не пойдет.  
  
Решив, что хватит проваливаться в пучины отчаяния, Ледибаг сглотнула и открыла йо-йо, чтобы позвонить Коту. Спустя какое-то время, которое показалось ей вечностью, на экране возникло приветливое лицо напарника, оно слегка покачивалось из-за ходьбы. На фоне сверкал горизонт, заходящее солнце соблазнительно просвечивало сквозь светлые волосы, отчего Ледибаг с трудом подавила желание залипнуть.  
  
— Хэй, ЛБ, все в порядке? — поприветствовал Кот, совершенно не подозревая о бомбе, что она собирается сбросить.  
  
— Хэй, Кот, у меня к тебе огромная просьба, — ответила она серьезным тоном. Теперь, когда худшее позади (а именно, ожидание), говорить ей стало намного легче, дрожь из голоса исчезла, а уверенность облекла ее, словно любимый пиджак.  
  
Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, так что Кот тут же уловил перемену в голосе. Он нахмурился и кивнул. — Так, что происходит?  
  
Ледибаг секунду помолчала, вспоминая заранее приготовленную речь, и решила смотреть на камеру над дисплеем. Даже если они не лицом к лицу, так все равно легче избегать его взгляда. — Я уехала из города… на день. Недалеко, поэтому я тебе не говорила. Я в двух часах езды, но… — она нервно хихикнула, — …ты ж меня знаешь! Люблю испытывать судьбу.  
  
— А то я не знаю, юная леди, — усмехнулся Кот, и ее сердце подпрыгнуло: так всегда случалось, когда он так ее звал. — Так, и как судьба ответила тебе на сей раз? Или что заставило тебя так думать?  
  
— Ну… — Ледибаг скривила губы и пожала плечами, — ты же в курсе, что время от времени появляются акумы?  
  
Улыбка сползла с лица Нуара, и он провел рукой по лицу. — ЛБ, — низким тоном сказал он. — Прошу, только не говори мне, что акума появилась именно тогда, когда ты не в городе.  
  
— Хорошо, я не скажу тебе, — снова хихикнула Ледибаг, но гораздо смущенней. — А еще не скажу, что акуманизированный собирается на свидание с моей знакомой, и это она сказала мне об этом.  
  
— ЧЕГО?!  
  
Ледибаг сморщила лицо, закрыв рукой динамик и молясь, что родители этого не слышали. Или, если и слышали, то подумали на телевизор. «О, боже, если он так отреагировал на это, что будет, когда он узнает, КТО же идёт на это свидание».  
  
Кот почесал затылок. Он выглядел столь недоуменным, что Ледибаг пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вообще, в целом смеяться было не над чем, а последствия вообще могли быть катастрофическими, но ситуация настолько доходила до абсурда, что она не могла сдержаться. — Окей, я понимаю, что некоторые девушки любят плохих парней, но это _слишком_. Честно говоря, ей стоит пересмотреть свой вкус. Встречаться с акуманизированным, что за?..  
  
— Эй! Не надо так! — не сдержалась Ледибаг, чувствуя обиду. В конце концов, он, сам не зная того, наговаривал на них обоих. Но он скоро возьмет свои слова обратно. Ледибаг быстро исправилась, прикрываясь полуправдой: — Эта девушка была напугана, ведь этот акуманизированный ее друг, и он сам позвал ее. Она боялась, что если откажется, то он выйдет из себя. Я думаю, он акуманизировался из-за чувств к ней. Он сказал, что не хочет никого ранить. И что он хочет использовать свои силы, чтобы провести с ней вечер, а если она откажется, то ничего страшного. Она согласилась, потому что не хотела рисковать.  
  
— Не могу решить, это мило или жутко, — сморщил нос Кот, и Ледибаг рассмеялась. Сдержаться было трудно. — Так, что делать мне? Я не могу остановить злодея без тебя.  
  
— Тебе надо продержаться до тех пор, пока я не доберусь, а еще удостоверься, что девушка не пострадает, — ответила она. — Она думает, что акума в планшете. Его силы основаны на рисовании. Он создает все, что нарисует. Если отберешь планшет, он будет бессилен.  
  
— Это мы можем! Но я так понял, безопасность девушки в приоритете? — спросил Кот, вопросительно склонив голову.  
  
Ледибаг поерзала, чувствуя досаду. Умом она понимала, что как Маринетт она беззащитна, понимала, что Кот будет там, чтобы защитить ее в случае чего (до тех пор, пока ей не надо будет трансформироваться). Но в душе все равно чувствовала себя как-то оскорбленно.  
  
Она никогда бы не подумала, что она, героиня с четырехлетним стажем, будет играть роль дамы в беде. Но как было сказано, это станет идеальной возможностью показать Коту, на сколько Маринетт способна. Если не силой, то находчивостью.  
  
— Верно, — процедила она. — Девушка встретится со злодеем через два часа на Нотр-Даме. Она сказала, что придет заранее, так что вы сможете обсудить план действий.  
  
Брови Кота удивленно взлетели вверх. — Должен сказать, я уже впечатлен! Но мне нужно больше информации об этой девушке. Имя, внешность, чтобы я знал, как выловить ее. Каламбур не специально.  
  
— Другое дело, — улыбнулась Ледибаг, скрывая растущую панику. Вот он. Момент истины. Сглотнув, она прощелкала йо-йо. — Высылаю тебе ее фото.  
  
Сердце отстукивало, как отбойный молоток, когда она дрожащим пальцем отослала свое фото напарнику, и как бы своему бойфренду.  
  
Она не видела его лица (на экране в это время было ее фото), но громкий вскрик Кота, а затем металлическое лязганье, дало все представление о его реакции.  
  
— П-прости! — раздался голос Кота, а за ним какое-то шебуршание. Так как Нуар не мог ее видеть, Ледибаг схватила подушку и уткнулась в нее — буквально зависнув между адом и раем. — Я э-э-э споткнулся и выронил жезл. Так… это… это она?  
  
Ледибаг била легкая дрожь от предвкушения. Может, это был прилив адреналина, но просто сидеть и говорить ей было не легче, чем сдвинуть активный вулкан, имея при себе лишь деревянную ложку.  
  
— А, да. Это она. Ее зовут Маринетт, — и вдруг ей в голову пришла дурацкая мысль. Это было глупо, но сколько раз он доставал ее с кошачьими каламбурами, когда не надо? И не только Ледибаг, но и Маринетт. Это честно. Это расплата.  
  
Усмехнувшись, она поднесла йо-йо к губам и хихикнула. —  _Милашка_ , не правда ли?  
  
Сдавленный писк в ответ стоил всех кошачьих каламбуров на год вперед.

***

 

Кот Нуар был ой как не в духе.

  
Ночь была в самом разгаре. Патруль он закончил. По всем параметрам, все должно было быть отлично, он мог бы навестить свою любимую, чтобы целоваться с нею, обниматься, послушать, как у нее дела, и вообще, заслуженно уделить ей время.  
  
Иногда он задумывался, не привязался ли к нему какой-то полтергейст, дергающий за ниточки планов, которые Адриан тщательно составлял, пока те не рухнут окончательно. А потом вспоминал. Вообще, привязался. Плагг.  
  
Кот, скрытый в тени, облокотился о дерево перед Нотр-Дамом. Он задумчиво скользил взглядом по древнему зданию церкви. Ледибаг изложила ему всю ситуацию с Маринетт, но внутри у него все сжималось, когда он проматывал в голове их разговор. Попеременно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Кот старался удержать внутри рвущуюся наружу нервозность. Его кожу словно пронзали тысячи иголочек. И это беспокойство само по себе не пройдет. Ему может помочь только Маринетт.  
  
Он не находил себе места.  
  
Что, если что-то произошло с тем парнем, что приходил к ней? Он же все-таки под влиянием акумы. Что если она ему отказала, и поэтому он акуманизировался, и теперь вообще не воспримет отказ?  
  
_«Эта девушка была напугана, ведь этот акуманизированный ее друг, и он сам позвал ее. Она боялась, что если откажется, то он выйдет из себя…»_  
  
Кот застонал от бессилия. В груди заворочалось что-то на уровне инстинктов, обернутое в желание защитить, обезопасить. Оно опьяняло. Это была не ревность, нет. Словно яд, по венам медленно разливался гнев на акуманизированного.  
  
_«Эта девушка была напугана…»  
  
«Она боялась, что если откажется, то он выйдет из себя…»_  
  
Как он посмел? Этот ублюдок, как он посмел напугать ее? Напугать чудесную, прекрасную Маринетт.  
  
Кот собрался приложить все силы, чтобы обезопасить ее, избавить от страха. Только не когда он рядом. Только не с ним.  
  
— Почему мой Котенок такой мрачный?  
  
Кот повернулся на источник звука и замер. Весь гнев испарился, и кровь закипела уже по совсем иной причине.  
  
У Кота отвисла челюсть.

  

  
В нескольких шагах от него стояла Маринетт. Она застенчиво улыбалась, обернув вокруг пальцев цепочку клатча. На ней было облегающее черное платье, и свет ночного города подчеркивал все изгибы ее фигуры и отражался в слегка завитых локонах. И почему-то вид зеленых лент в ее волосах наполнил Кота таким облегчением, что он в один миг забыл, как дышать.  
  
Как хорошо, что он стоял в тени дерева, а маска прикрывала его лицо. Потому что по ощущениям казалось, что он засунул голову в духовку.  
  
Наверное, он слишком долго на нее пялился, потому что Маринетт начала смущенно переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Я без каблуков, — усмехнулась она, но голос ее почти переходил на писк. За полгода знакомства ее с Котом (или скорее с Адрианом), он узнал ее достаточно, чтобы сейчас понять, что она нервничает. — Чтобы если что, быстро убраться! Видишь, я подготовилась.  
  
И это просто отлично, подумал Кот, хоть кто-то из них пришел подготовленным.  
  
Когда на лбу Маринетт пролегли первые морщинки, намекающие, что она начинает волноваться, Кот сразу взял себя в руки. Тряхнув головой, он вышел к ней, глядя прямо в глаза (он просто не мог смотреть на платье, ведь не хотел быть, как тот парень, учитывая в каком опасном положении она сейчас находится), и подхватил ее руку.  
  
— Чудесно, Принцесса, — сказал он, оставляя поцелуй на ее костяшках. Откуда появились силы говорить, он и сам не знал. — А твой рыцарь здесь для того, чтобы помочь в твоей миссии.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула и нежно нажала на его нос, очевидно не подозревая, как ошеломила его своим нарядом. — Мой рыцарь — кокетливый негодник, ужасно отвлекает меня от миссии.  
  
С Кота сползла улыбка, он вспомнил зачем они здесь, почему она так одета, и что она идет на свидание.

— Мари, — совершенно серьезно произнес он. — Этот акуманизированный правда пригласил тебя на свидание?  
  
Застигнутая врасплох вопросом, Маринетт ошеломленно подняла глаза и кивнула.

— Да. Это мой друг еще с коллежа. Но не волнуйся. Он не какой-нибудь маньяк. Он… это сложно. Я думаю, у него были свои заморочки. Я-я просто хочу, чтобы он был в порядке, понимаешь? Я не справилась. Теперь мне надо исправить это.  
  
Нуар сглотнул, у него сердце сжималось от ее доброты. Маринетт имела полное право злиться, а вместо этого она жалеет парня, который поставил ее в такое ужасное положение. Конечно, он был под контролем акумы, которая не подчинялась Бражнику, а значит могла устроить все что угодно. Такова ее природа.  
  
Но Кот все равно беспокоился.  
  
— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил он, стискивая ее ладонь. — Я доверяю тебе, но если что - запросто разберусь с ним. Я лучше пострадаю сам, чем позволю тебе рисковать.  
  
— Я не напугана, если ты об этом, — с жаром ответила Маринетт, с такой уверенностью глядя на него, что заставило его улыбнуться. Казалось, он по жизни притягивает к себе страстных и ярких женщин. — Он никогда не посмеет причинить мне вред, так что я предпочту пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.  
  
Не выдержав такой настойчивости, Кот уверенно кивнул, не показывая виду, что ее подведенные глаза ой как на него влияют… ПРИОРИТЕТЫ, АГРЕСТ!— Хорошо. Если ты этого хочешь, я помогу. Все-таки, ты давно его знаешь. Но случиться может все что угодно. Я за мирный путь решения проблемы, но надо действовать очень осторожно. Так что… — он хлопнул ладонями. — Ледибаг сказала, что ты знаешь, где акума…

Они обговорили детали плана, остро осознавая, что времени все меньше и меньше. Воздух будто накалился от напряжения, начали бить башенные часы. Час на исходе. Пришло время свидания.  
  
— Мне пора, — неохотно сообщила Маринетт, поскольку они не столько планировали миссию, сколько еще и обменялись каламбурами и посмеялись, от чего она на секунду даже забыла, зачем они здесь. Сердце болезненно ухнуло в пятки, когда она поймала на себе взгляд Нуара.  
  
Только на секунду, всего на секунду, она забыла, что собирается на свидание не с ним.  
  
Но времени об этом переживать не осталось. Лишь время задуматься о мучительных реалиях ее отношений с человеком в маске, которого она любит уже четыре года. С Камнем Удачи или нет, она все еще Ледибаг.  
  
У нее есть незаконченное дело.  
  
— Маринетт, погоди! — крикнул Кот из-под дерева. Она остановилась и повернулась к нему лицом. Маринетт не могла разглядеть его лицо в темноте, но то, как он почесал затылок, заставило ее вздрогнуть. Против ее воли, в голове всколыхнулись воспоминания, но она не могла понять, откуда ей знаком этот жест. И тут же все исчезло, Кот опустил руку и посмотрел на нее слабо светящимися в полумраке глазами: — Чудесно выглядишь.  
  
Чувство, что охватило ее, было неописуемым: не трепет, не мурашки, не жар — безумное сочетание всего этого, заставляющее колени подгибаться.  
  
— Б-благодарю, — с запинкой ответила она. — Давай, ну, акуме задницу надерем, и все такое! Нда. Забавно. Хах, чудесно, я… — она поспешила прочь, не оборачиваясь, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках.  
  
Хорошо, что она ушла в себя (чудесно, чудесно, он сказал, что я чудесно выгляжу!), потому что сзади она в этом черном кружевном платье выглядела еще крышесносней, и Коту пришлось ухватиться за дерево, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Хах, он с трудом удержался на ногах.  
  
В очередной раз взяв себя в руки, Кот взобрался на крышу Нотр-Дама и затаился среди статуй. Оттуда он принялся наблюдать за Маринетт, ожидающей акуму. И заодно переживал внутри себя миллиард эмоций.  
  
Пока он ожидал, он мечтал. Пока мечтал, перешел к страхам. А со страхами росло разочарование.  
  
Когти вонзились в камень, на языке проступила горечь. Этого всего не случилось бы, если бы он был честен с самого начала. Если бы _Адриан_ признался Маринетт, все бы было по-другому. Может, этот Натаниэль и позвал бы Маринетт на свидание, но она могла бы спокойно отказать ему, и, возможно, акуманизация не произошла бы. Тяжело, должно быть, подумал он, для Маринетт быть неспособной сказать, что у нее есть парень, когда он-то есть! И виноват только он. Он трусит снова и снова, и чем больше увязает в своей трусости, тем меньше у него остается шансов не причинить никому боль.  
  
Но, подумал он, наблюдая, как Натаниэль подплывает на лодке, он так сильно этого хотел. Хотел по-настоящему встречаться с Маринетт. Хотел плавать с ней на лодке под луной, как этот Натаниэль. Следуя за ними по крышам, Кот смотрел, как они тихо о чем-то говорят. Да, он знал, что Маринетт пытается усыпить бдительность акуманизированного, но она выглядела так непринужденно, что в сердце Кота что-то надламывалось.  
  
У него могло быть все это. Он мог бы быть частью того, за чем сейчас лишь наблюдает… возможно. Если не будет и дальше вести себя, как полнейший трус. Часть его сомневалась, что он когда-нибудь сумеет быть с ней в том смысле, в каком отчаянно желает. А сейчас он обречен смотреть на нее из тени, не имея возможности выйти с ней на свет.  
  
А затем до его ушей донесся ее голос. Знакомый, резковатый, но такой милый сердцу голос напомнил ему о миссии. Сделав глубокий вдох, он абстрагировался от своих чувств, обещая себе вернуться к ним и разобраться раз и навсегда. Пусть просто себя обманывает.  
  
Он пробежал вслед за лодкой на четырёх конечностях, сокращая расстояние. У берега реки он прыгнул. Ухватившись за корму, он забрался на лодку и тут же присел. Кот застыл, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. Но было тихо.  
  
Нуар прокрался вперед, держась тени. Акуманизированный сидел с Маринетт на скамье на передней палубе. Между ними и Котом стоял штурвал без капитана. Значит, Натаниэль управлял лодкой с помощью магии. Прикинув в голове план, Нуар пришел к выводу, что если отвлечет его, то лодка собьется с курса и врежется в берег.  
  
Он огляделся в поисках путей отступления, чтобы, если понадобится, на руках вытащить Маринетт с лодки. Остается ждать сигнала.  
  
— Ты можешь с помощью магии что-нибудь сыграть? Мне безумно интересно, что еще он может! — сказала Маринетт, и Кот усмехнулся. Его девушка заслуживала Оскар, и он точно зацелует ее до полуобморочного состояния, когда она вернется домой.  
  
Акуманизированный усмехнулся, и это отрезвило Кота подобно пощечине.

— Конечно, могу. Какие пожелания? До Нино мне далеко, но что-нибудь хорошее сумею сообразить.

 

— А можно мне? — с любопытством спросила Маринетт. От Кота не укрылись ее истинные чувства. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Как мило. Она — дизайнер, конечно, она хочет заполучить волшебное устройство, которое претворяет нарисованное в жизнь. Он еще напомнит ей об этом.  
Выглянув из укрытия, Кот заметил, что Натаниэль нервничает.

— Ну… эмм… наверное, можно? Но будь осторожна. И я не могу отдать тебе планшет, иначе лодка собьется с курса. Ты можешь попробовать, но тогда наши руки… соприкоснутся…  
  
У Кота уши прижались к голове, он с трудом не зарычал. Хотя, за последние пару часов весь спектр его эмоций успешно демонстрировал хвост-ремень.  
  
— Конечно! — воскликнула Маринетт. Сияя, она потянулась за ручкой. Вот оно. Кот немного поднялся, чтобы Маринетт заметила его краем глаза. Он наготове.  
  
Натаниэль наклонился к Маринетт. Их колени соприкоснулись. Его пальцы нашли пальцы Мари, и Кот идеально справился с тем, чтобы проигнорировать происходящее. Он сегодня просто молодец. Хотя, это начинало казаться худшей пыткой на свете.  
  
«Это не по-настоящему. Фальшивка. Она тебе не девушка. У тебя нет права так себя чувствовать, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ на задании», — твердил он себе, но сердце отказывалось слушать голос разума.  
  
Пальцы Маринетт легли под пальцами Натаниэля, наполовину держа стилус. Вторая ее рука лежала в его, лодку тряхнуло. Это было похоже на то чувство, когда сердце вырывается из груди, когда человек, который тебе нравится, тебя касается. И Кот знал, почему это произошло.  
  
Стилус упал.  
  
— Упс, ой, прости, Мари, дай его мне, — Натаниэль нырнул к полу. Кот не мог достать ручку. Он мог бы прыгнуть и схватить ее…  
  
Их взгляды пересеклись.  
  
— ТЫ! — ахнул акуманизированный, хватая ручку ровно в тот момент, когда Кот собрался прыгнуть.  
  
Маринетт вскочила на ноги, и Натаниэль спрятал ее за своей спиной.

 

  
У Нуара не было времени на размышления. Натаниэль начал рисовать. Сказав Маринетт держаться позади, он повернулся к Коту.

— Может, хотя бы позволишь нам закончить наш вечер? Я вроде бы никому не вредил.  
  
Кот не стал отвечать. Он уклонился от веревок, которые вызвал Натаниэль, откатился в сторону. И пропустил атаку сверху. Он слишком поздно понял, что веревки не предназначались для того, чтобы поймать его. Они выгнали его на переднюю палубу.  
  
— Кот, сверху! — в ужасе крикнула Маринетт, и он успел только поднять голову и увидеть огромный стеклянный куб, обрушившийся на него сверху.  
  
Он оказался в ловушке.

 

  
Он ударил жезлом стекло. Еще раз, и еще, он пытался его проломить. Но даже со всей его супер-силой — оно не дрогнуло. Нуар запаниковал. Маринетт подбежала к нему, но он не слышал, что она кричала, стуча кулаками по кубу снаружи. Она пыталась его освободить, а он только сильнее за нее боялся.  
  
Использовать Катаклизм? Но он не мог. Однажды, применив его в гневе, он снес целое здание. Были пострадавшие. К счастью, Ледибаг все исправила, но сейчас ее с ним нет.  
  
Ему нужно успокоиться. Выбраться. Спасти Маринетт.  
  
Натаниэль был прямо за ней, и Кот от злости ударил по стеклу. Он смотрел в глаза Маринетт, умоляя ее бежать. Почему все обернулось именно так?  
  
Внутри стеклянной тюрьмы до него не доносилось ни звука, в ушах стоял лишь стук собственного сердца, шумела кровь, и дыхание со свистом проходило сквозь сжатые зубы. Натаниэль что-то говорил, но не выглядел разгневанным. Скорее, отвергнутым… разбитым?  
  
Нуару было наплевать на все. Все о чем он мог думать, так о том, что он в ловушке, и что акуманизированный может навредить Маринетт. А он не мог ее защитить. _Не смог.  
_  
Маринетт что-то сказала, шагнув к Нату. Кот несколько раз ударил в стекло, крича, чтобы она не приближалась к злодею. Маринетт подняла руки. Предложение мира.  
  
Натаниэль нахмурился, на полсекунды мир застыл. Кот задержал дыхание, царапая пальцами стекло, будто бы это помогло ему выбраться. Если Маринетт пострадает, он себя не простит.  
  
А затем Натаниэль сделал шаг в сторону и исчез с лодки.  
  
Без управления, лодку тряхнуло и повело, Кота швырнуло в стенку куба. Маринетт побежала к нему. Кот не мог остановить ее, не мог предупредить.

 

Лодка ударилась о набережную. Даже через стекло Нуар слышал скрежет металла, пол под ним трясло. Маринетт споткнулась, магия, сдерживающая лодку, быстро рассеивалась.  
  
Лодка задрожала еще сильнее, и Маринетт упала, больно ударяясь головой об угол стеклянной тюрьмы. Зажмурившись от боли, она схватилась за голову.  
  
— МАРИНЕТТ! — закричал Кот, пытаясь предупредить Мари. Лодка начала медленно уходить под воду. Судно качнулось еще 

 

  
Последнее, что видел Кот, это зеленые ленты, мелькнувшие перед его взором, прежде чем Маринетт упала за борт и исчезла в ледяных глубинах Сены.


	7. Злолюстратор. Часть 3

 

Мир исчез.  
  
Небо подернулось тьмой, под ногами разверзлась пропасть, и Нуар потонул в океане паники и вящего ужаса. Лишь две вещи остались неизменными:  
  
Маринетт в холодной воде. А он не может выбраться.  
  
Время перестало ощущаться, все происходило слишком быстро, но и безумно медленно, чтобы взгляд мог запечатлеть каждую мелочь. Время шло, а он все еще находился не по ту сторону стекла.  
  
А тем временем секунды утекали.  
  
— КАТАКЛИЗМ! — услышал он собственный крик. Потому что больше ничего не волновало. Потому что Маринетт в воде. Какая к черту разница, что сейчас в ярости? Какая к черту разница, что катаклизм, подобно вирусу, расползется по всей лодке и поглотит ее без остатка?  
  
Он уничтожит. Уничтожит все, если это поможет ему добраться до Маринетт, спасти Маринетт. Она должна быть в порядке. _Должна._  
  
Стеклянная ловушка первой истлела под его пальцами, но чернильная волна продолжила распространяться дальше. Он побежал. Палуба под ногами начала исчезать, каждый шаг давался труднее, словно он бежал по песку, но он не останавливался.  
  
Когда он добрался к тому месту, откуда упала Маринетт, половина лодки исчезла. Когда он прыгнул, она испарилась полностью, оставляя позади нырнувшего Кота лишь облако черного тумана. Он не оглянулся.  
  
Холод ударил его со всех сторон, миллионы ледяных иголочек впились в открытые участки кожи. Даже под защитой магии он чувствовал боль, и от этого ему становилось еще страшнее за беззащитную Маринетт.  
  
Легкие нещадно жгло, но Кот продолжал плыть ко дну. Все его существо призывало его закрыть глаза и подняться на поверхность. Но Кот из последних сил держал глаза открытыми, игнорируя жжение — зрение переключилось на ночной режим. Что лишь на малую долю улучшило видимость. Вода была слишком мутной, под стать городской реке.  
  
_Где_ она?  
  
Кот заметил какое-то движение и опустился вглубь. Никогда в жизни он не боролся с водой так, как сейчас. Боролся с течением. Боролся с собственным телом. Боролся ради Маринетт. Пока _что-то_ не нащупал в полутьме.  
  
Руку. Которая сжала его в ответ.  
  
Кот схватился за нее и потянул, пока не вытащил тело Маринетт из глубины. Обхватив ее одной рукой за талию, принялся всплывать, молясь, что не навредил ей сверх того. Из-за смены направления вода залила ноздри, и он начал захлебываться. Прогорклая вода заполнила рот, объяла его, что казалось, будто он растворяется в реке. Но он продолжал плыть к поверхности с Маринетт на руках.  
  
Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока они не вынырнули.  
  
Кот начал глотать воздух, тело пыталось избавиться от воды, которой он наглотался. Маринетт закашлялась водой, и на долю секунды его объяло облегчение. Гребя одной рукой, он поплыл к берегу.  
  
Он не останавливался ни на секунду, пока они не выбрались на набережную. Максимально бережно он опустил Маринетт на землю, и обессиленно рухнул рядом с ней.  
  
— Мар-Маринетт! — прохрипел он. Еще кашляя, она села. Этот звук преследовал его. Отражался эхом в его голове, словно звук выстрела. Когда он подполз к ней, то мягко обхватил за плечи, распутал цепочку клатча (которая болезненно обвилась вокруг ее руки) и принялся лихорадочно выискивать в ней хоть какие-то признаки того, что она пострадала.  
  
Каким-то невероятным образом он не обнаружил никаких порезов или ушибов. У нее не шла кровь, хотя он видел, как она ударилась о стеклянный куб. Но Маринетт никак не могла продышаться, и ее прерывистые вздохи вперемешку с сипами просто ломали его изнутри.

— Маринетт, милая, дыши. Принцесса, посмотри на меня, _прошу._  
  
Она подняла взгляд, когда он обхватил ладонями ее подбородок. Только сейчас он заметил, какие голубые у нее глаза. Какие… голубые…  
  
— Я… — Маринетт согнулась и снова зашлась в кашле, прерывая ход его мыслей.  
  
— Помолчи немного, хорошо? Я здесь, все в порядке, — шептал Кот, прижимая ее к себе. — Дыши со мной, Принцесса. Нам надо тебя согреть.  
  
Он был бессилен перед потоком слов, льющимся изо рта, перед нескончаемой волной утешений и уверений, направленных на Маринетт, пытающуюся прийти в себя. Он был на грани истерики, и шепча слова утешения ей, он шептал их и себе, пытаясь полностью убедить себя, что Маринетт здесь с ним. В его руках. И в сознании.  
  
Кольцо снова издало сигнал.  
  
— Кот, — сказала Маринетт, намного чище, хотя все еще сипела. — Камень.  
  
Маринетт отодвинула Кота от себя и заглянула ему в глаза. С его волос стекала вода, но он все равно был очень теплым. Или это она настолько промерзла?  
  
Он смотрел на нее, совершенно опустошенный, и Маринетт в глубине души ненавидела себя за это. Это все она. Она забыла, что не была в тот момент Ледибаг, и все пошло по наклонной. Она, очертя голову, побежала к нему на помощь, и это чуть не стоило ей жизни. Эта глупая ошибка чуть не убила ее и просто душевно выпотрошила Кота.  
  
И теперь он выглядел так, будто наступил конец света. Кольцо не умолкало, но он не шевелился.

А затем его лицо сморщилось, а в глазах наконец блеснул отголосок жизни. И сердце Маринетт просто разбилось.

    

  
— Мне все равно на тайну личности. Я не уйду… — Кот отчаянно вжался в ее плечо. Он дрожал. Маринетт чувствовала его слезы, тепло и страх — они разбивались о ее кожу и скатывались в ямочку ключиц. — Мне важна только ты. Больше ничего. Не сейчас. Даже если ты… ты как? Маринетт, прошу, скажи, что с тобой все хорошо. _Пожалуйста._  
  
— Все хорошо, честно. Кроме того, Ледибаг ведь скоро будет здесь. Она исправит то, что я тут устроила, — Маринетт бездумно пропустила пальцы через светлые мокрые пряди. Ее всю охватил холод, и совсем не от недавнего купанья в реке.  
  
— Это не из-за тебя, это все _моя_ вина, — кольцо упрямо запищало вновь, и Кот крепко ухватился за Маринетт. — Я тебя не оставлю.  
  
— Тебе надо идти спасать мир, — Маринетт отодвинула парня за плечи и посмотрела ему в лицо. Она надеялась, что улыбка ее вышла успокаивающей. Маринетт осторожно поцеловала его в губы. Речная вода оставляла горькое послевкусие, а сама девушка едва сдерживала дрожь. — Все будет хорошо! И со мной тоже. Исцеление Ледибаг все поправит!  
  
Кот ничего не ответил, лишь смотрел в ноги. Тогда Маринетт встала на дрожащие ноги. Кот отреагировал, подняв голову. Он в ужасе вскочил вслед за ней и подхватил Мари под руку.

— Ты можешь стоять?  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза.

 — Я всего лишь искупалась в реке. От такого не умирают! Тем более, что ты рядом.  
  
Когда Кот в ответ вздрогнул — его серьезно передернуло! — она поняла свою ошибку. Господи помилуй, неужели она с утра успела навернуть оглупляющих таблеток? В Сене случился выброс веществ, катастрофически понижающих уровень интеллекта?  
  
На сей раз она промолчала, напряженная от факта, что не может сказать абсолютно ничего, что не выдало бы ее тайну личности. Так что она не смогла бы успокоить его однозначными словами.  
  
Ледибаг прекрасно знала причину его дрожи, которая крылась в его самобичевании (хоть он до сих пор не упоминал о своем прошлом). А вот Маринетт это знание должно было быть недоступно. Он еще не настолько ей доверял. Поэтому она должна была изворачиваться, изображать полное неведение, даже если это означало начало краха их отношений.  
  
— Я подожду тебя здесь, — предложила она и потянулась, чтобы коснуться пальцами его руки. Не прошло и секунды, как Кот накрыл ее руку второй своей ладонью. Этой лаской они оба отчаянно пытались успокоить друг друга. — Я подожду, пока ты поймаешь акуму, а потом ты вернешься и убедишься, что я в порядке, идет? А сейчас тебе нужно поспешить.  
  
Кот покидал ее так, словно это было страшнейшей и мучительнейшей из всех пыток. Но звон кольца был непреклонным в своей громкости, и мрачный кивок Кота поселил в груди Маринетт неприятный холодок. И к моменту исчезновения Кота холодок осел мертвым грузом.  
  
Лишь тогда она позволила себе пошатнуться на ногах и пальцами вцепиться в мокрую насквозь одежду.  
  
— Все пропало. Просто в тартарары. Что мне делать, ТИККИ? ГОСПОДИ, ТИККИ! — у нее округлились глаза, а руки взлетели к сумочке. Но не успела она ее открыть, как квами вылетела наружу.  
  
— Тикки! Ты как?! Ты не переохладилась?!  
  
— Я в порядке, — успокоила ее квами. Маринетт выдохнула с почти болезненным облегчением. — Я больше волнуюсь за тебя.  
  
— Со мной все хорошо, подумаешь, окунулась, — беспечно ответила Маринетт. — Как я сказала Коту: все равно Чудесное Исцеление все поправит.  
  
— Я не об этом, — вздохнула Тикки, усаживаясь на шею к девушке. — В эмоциональном плане.  
  
Маринетт ничего не ответила. Она смотрела туда, где скрылся Кот Нуар.  
  
— Маринетт? — словно сквозь вату донесся до нее голос квами. Маринетт не сразу нашла силы ответить ей.  
  
— Все нормально, — солгала она, натянуто улыбнувшись. — Хватит обо мне, пора позаботиться о Натаниэле. Вперед, Тикки.

***

Коту Нуару не понадобилось много времени, чтобы догнать акуму. Быстро покормив очень мокрого и сердитого Плагга, он проследил перемещение акумы до ближайшего парка.  
  
Сломав замок на ограде (он все равно восстановится, когда Ледибаг использует свои силы) Кот Нуар сделал несколько шагов в мрачное безмолвие места, обычно кишащего людьми. Его сковало цепенящей слабостью — такая наступает, если слишком много чувств переменяются слишком быстро. И всё это время разум безжалостно атаковал его, напоминая ему о неудачах как прошлого, так и настоящего.  
  
«Ты почти потерял ее», — мантрой повторялось в его голове так отчаянно часто, что Ледибаг и Маринетт смешались, превратившись в одного человека. Одного человека, которого он практически потерял дважды. Оба раза по своей вине. Духовное воплощение всех его худших воспоминаний на сегодняшний день. Его мама тоже была там. И отец. Все. Он не был достаточно силен ни для кого из них, он не был достаточно.  
  
— Полагаю, ты здесь ради акумы?  
  
Голос Натаниэля заставил его оборвать поток своих мыслей и остановиться. Вглядевшись в сторону тропы, он заметил сидящего на скамейке Натаниэля, который выглядел таким несчастным, каким себя чувствовал Кот.  
  
Ярость неистовым пламенем охватила его за долю секунды, заставив губы скривиться.  
  
Потому что акума — тоже _его_ вина. Натаниэль непреднамеренно мог стать причиной смерти Маринетт. Наравне с Котом, он являлся основной причиной, по которой она пострадала. Начиная с того, что это из-за него она оказалась в этой ситуации. В данный момент Кот ненавидел Натаниэля, акуму и всё, что за этим стояло.

    

Но также быстро, как она показала свою уродливую сущность, его злость испарилась. Натаниэль поднял на него свой взгляд и его глаза сверкнули, когда он достал стилус из своего планшета.  
  
— Она здесь, я клянусь. Возьми его и отдай Ледибаг. Мне это больше не нужно. Думаю, мне это никогда и не нужно было. Я не хочу никому навредить. Я просто хочу пойти домой.  
  
Кот Нуар молча забрал зараженный предмет из рук Натаниэля. Натаниэль поднялся с места, грустно кивнул и пошел прочь, пока не исчез из виду, постепенно растворяясь в тенях там, где свет не настигнет его. Планшет он оставил.  
  
Кот не пошевелился, чтобы пойти за ним. Успокоить жертву, как должен. Вместо этого он молча стоял и смотрел на стилус, борясь с желанием разломать его на куски. Шквал эмоций, бросавшихся из крайности в крайность, бушевал внутри него. Каждая эмоция боролась за контроль над ним. Он не знал, что делать. _Не знал.  
_  
И снова его мысли были нарушены прибытием его любимой пятнистой героини.  
  
Ледибаг приземлилась рядом, элегантно и грациозно, широко ему улыбаясь.  
  
— Извини, я опоздала, — сказала она. — Ты отследил акуманизированного? Где он?  
  
Кот понурил голову. Он едва ли мог посмотреть на нее, но передал ей стилус Натаниэля.  
  
— Он ушел.  
  
— Он ушел?! — выдохнула она, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
Ее слова заставили Кота поникнуть, хотя и не были упреком. В действительности она была сбита с толку. Это было еще хуже.  
  
— Что… Я имею в виду, Кот, ты действительно позволил ему уйти? Сейчас он может представлять опасность для самого себя! Он же не в себе. Ты хотя бы поговорил с ним?  
  
Кот больше не мог себя сдерживать. Он обхватил ее, заключая в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Прости, Ледибаг, — прошептал он, извиняясь за куда большее, чем он озвучивал. — Прости меня. Мне так жаль.  
  
Руки Ледибаг просто свисали какие-то мгновения, она напряглась, а потом вздохнула и обняла его за спину.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Нет, я-я… нет. Я больше не знаю, что я говорю. Мой мозг _размок_ , — он кашлянул, неохотно отпуская ее, только чтобы поймать ее нежный взгляд.  
  
— Что ж, ты _весь_ промок, — она усмехнулась, жестом указывая на его волосы и плечи, на которых все еще были капли воды. Они отражали свет, из-за чего были похожи на блестки. Коту пришлось моргнуть, чтобы отвести взгляд.  
  
— Глупый кот, всегда принимаешь всё близко к сердцу. Знаешь же, что в итоге всё закончилось хорошо, разве нет? И не без твоей помощи.  
  
Эти слова заставили Кота улыбнуться. Искренне. Чувство благодарности разлилось теплом внутри, согревая. Он не заслуживал ее.  
  
— Спасибо, юная леди.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Котик! — просияла она, стряхивая оставшиеся капли со своего костюма. — Обращайся, если захочешь выговориться. Или обняться. Я слышала, что у меня первоклассные объятия. Это, кстати говоря, мой супергеройский долг.  
  
— Мне нужно с этим согласиться, да? — поддразнил ее Кот. Прозвучало неубедительно, даже для него. Но шутить с ней было хорошо. Шутки создавали ощущение нормальности происходящего, словно всё в порядке. И всё же, он не хотел задерживаться дольше.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я хотел бы остаться и поговорить с тобой ещё ЛБ, но я обещал проводить твою подругу домой. Если ты не против? Только не паникуй, но… она чуть не пострадала сегодня. Извини. Я не смог присмотреть за ней так, как ты рассчитывала. Но я хочу исправить это.  
  
Какое-то время Ледибаг молчала, не отображая никаких эмоций на лице, что заставило Кота волноваться, не расстроил ли он ее своей неудачей по защите ее подруги. Он приготовился к злости, разочарованию, и совершенно справедливым ругательствам.

    

Которых не последовало. Вместо этого Ледибаг встала на носочки, чтобы дотянуться и взъерошить его волосы, нежно поцеловав в лоб. Давно привыкший к этому дружескому жесту, он наклонился, подстраиваясь под ее рост.  
  
— Ты слишком милый даже для себя, Котик. Я не злюсь.  
  
Ее голос был настолько теплым и заботливым, что Кот уткнулся в ее руку, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Конечно же я не злюсь. Я уверена, что и она тоже. Готова поспорить, что ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы помочь ей. Я-я действительно рада, что ты был с ней там. Я рада, что это был именно ты.  
  
Когда он поднял на нее взгляд, ее улыбка стала еще шире. Она озаряла всё ее лицо.  
  
— Нет больше никого, кому бы я настолько доверяла.  
  
Ее рука всё еще была в его волосах, но почесывание прекратилось, сменившись ласковым поглаживанием. Воцарилось неловкое молчание, пока Ледибаг не отдернула свою руку обратно, ее щеки порозовели даже в темноте.  
  
— Эм-м, — ее голос слегка дрогнул и она хихикнула. — Я-я знаю это действительно просить много, в смысле я о многом прошу, но не мог бы ты проследить за тем, чтобы Натаниэль благополучно выбрался из парка, пока я очищаю акуму? Горожанам небезопасно находиться в парке совсем одним. С Маринетт ничего не случится за несколько минут. Парк небольшой, и ты знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы Натаниэля ограбили или что-нибудь в этом роде. Поэтому, если ты сможешь проследить за ним это будет просто шикозно. Боже мой, я сказала _шикозно_?!  
  
— ЛБ, — Кот хихикнул, поглаживая подбородок в попытке скрыть то, насколько его забавляет ее привычное бормотание. Хотя он не особо волновался, что она заметит. Она смотрела на стилус акумы так, будто хотела проткнуть себя им.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я присмотрю за ним. Как будто я когда-либо мог сказать тебе «нет».  
  
Ледибаг вскинула голову, ее глаза расширились по какой-то причине, какую Кот назвать не мог.  
  
Что-то промелькнуло в ее взгляде, но было слишком темно, чтобы понять, и она снова опустила подбородок, на этот раз нахмурившись.  
  
— Я должна его очистить.  
  
Кот не понял смены ее настроения, но согласился. Они быстро попрощались, и он покинул ее в куда более лучшем расположении духа, чем был до этого. Он все еще волновался о Маринетт и хотел вернуться к ней как можно скорее, но у Ледибаг всегда был талант становиться для него солнцем, разгоняющим тучи, которые формировались в его голове.  
  
— Кот?  
  
Он остановился, повернувшись обратно к помрачневшей Ледибаг.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке? Серьезно.  
  
Вздохнув, Кот переступил с ноги на ногу, желая быть настолько честным, насколько он мог. Не считая своей личности, он никогда ничего от нее не скрывал. Это не устраивало его, но разве был выбор?  
  
Независимо от того, насколько тайными были их с Маринетт отношения, он все еще должен был своей вот-уже-четыре-года-как напарнице некое подобие объяснения своего странного поведения.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он абсолютную правду. — Не прямо сейчас, но думаю буду. Думаю, в моей голове слишком много всего. Иногда это сложно объяснить. Чувствую, будто гоняюсь за красной точкой только чтобы она исчезла.  
  
Ледибаг хихикнула от его ужасной попытки пошутить.  
  
— Да. Да, я знаю это чувство, Котик. Но как я и сказала, если тебе нужно будет выговориться… — она не договорила, не видя необходимости прояснять еще больше.  
  
— Взаимно, юная леди, — ответил он, со взмахом хвоста и зеленым блеском в глазах растворяясь в тенях.

***

Ледибаг вернулась туда, где Маринетт должна ждать Кота, и очистила акуму. Спрятавшись между стеной и мусорным баком, она сняла трансформацию и в который раз восхитилась эффектом от Чудесного Исцеления. Она больше не чувствовала себя промерзшей до костей, сухие волосы были уложены так же идеально, как и в начале этого злосчастного вечера, а платье вернулось в первоначальное состояние.  
  
Маринетт вышла из-за мусорного бака с громко стучащим сердцем. Она была напугана разговором, что только что произошел между ней и Котом, а еще больше напугана осознанием того, к чему они пришли.  
  
— Маринетт? — заволновалась Тикки, но Мари помотала головой и, глотая слезы, обняла себя руками.  
  
— Я так больше не могу. Не могу ему лгать… — она всхлипнула. — Это так нечестно. Мне нужно сказать ему о своих чувствах. Покончить со всей той ложью. Так продолжаться дальше не может.  
  
Тикки приземлилась девушке на плечо.  
— Ты ведь следовала зову своего сердца, Мари. Да, не все твои решения можно назвать… мудрыми. Но ты ведь не собиралась обманом заманивать Кота в отношения. Ведь это он сделал первый шаг, помнишь?  
  
— Но я должна была ему сразу признаться в том, кто я. Или признаться в своих чувствах, как Ледибаг, вместо того, чтобы прятать голову в песок, — процедила Маринетт, разозлившись на себя. — Но я сделала все неправильно. Неправильно скрывать от него правду. Он же мой партнер, Тикки. Что мне делать? Я не знаю… кажется, как бы я не поступила, я сделаю ему больно. А я этого не переживу. Не смогу. Я столько наворотила. Я хочу все исправить, ведь если не исправлю как можно скорее, точно произойдет что-то плохое. Тикки, что думаешь?  
  
Тикки вспорхнула к ее лицу и нежно чмокнула Маринетт в нос.

— Я могу только благословить тебя, Маринетт. Ты хороший человек, всегда им была. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь никого ранить, особенного своего любимого. Любовь никуда не уйдет, если вы оба будете честны друг с другом и с собой. Залог любви — честность, а не секреты.  
  
Маринетт съежилась и Тикки резко замахала лапками.

— Я не говорю, что обязательно случится что-то плохое, как ты думаешь! Я просто считаю, что недомолвки и тайны не сделают тебя счастливой. Вы оба так друг о друге заботитесь. Ты для Кота — всё. Я вижу это по его глазам. Так что вряд ли ты еще долго будешь счастлива, скрывая ваши отношения. Вам нужно…  
  
Тикки не договорила. Ее усики дернулись. Не говоря ни слова, она исчезла у Маринетт в клатче. Маринетт обернулась и увидела приближающегося к ней Кота Нуара.  
  
Он остановился, когда увидел, что она на него смотрит. Они оба застыли в нескольких шагах друг от друга, и лишь шум бегущей Сены разряжал тишину между ними. Даже сердце Мари замедлило свой ход.  
  
Какая прелестная картина, подумала она. Герой и горожанка, так близко, и так далеко друг от друга. Два человека, принадлежащих к разным мирам, встретились в час, когда город погружен в сон, и лишь свет луны ведет их навстречу друг к другу, а ночные порывы ветра мягко подталкивают их в объятия. Идеальная метафора для их отношений: пока они противятся сближению, их сердца жаждут встречи.  
  
Прелестная картина разрушилась, или обернулась реальностью, когда Кот отмер. В три больших шага он преодолел расстояние и сгреб ее в объятиях. Ее ноги оторвались от земли, и Маринетт уткнулась лицом в его уже сухие волосы. Кошачье ухо мазнуло ее по щеке и дернулось на прикосновение.  
  
—  _Ты в порядке,_  — прошептал Кот, ставя ее на землю и вновь подхватывая на руки. — Ты в порядке.  
  
Маринетт могла только порадоваться, что может не смотреть ему в глаза. Она не думала, что смогла бы выстоять перед его серьезным взглядом. Однако, его облегчение было настолько заразительным, что она лишь молчаливо прижалась к нему и кивнула.  
  
Кот в ответ прижал ее к себе и сказал ей крепко держаться. Они отправились домой. Путешествие было недолгим, потому что Маринетт жила довольно близко к Нотр-Даму, но все равно у нее было время на то, чтобы закрыть глаза и позволить себе утонуть в теплых объятиях. Давайте честно? Она понятия не имела, сколько еще у них будет таких моментов. И она хотела запомнить до мельчайших подробностей каждый из них.  
  
Эта мысль убила ее. На сотую долю.  
  
— Дом, милый дом, — улыбнулся Кот, когда они приземлились на знакомом балконе, и сердце Мари сжалось от чувств, которые она испытывала к напарнику. Она знала, что он изо всех сил старается быть сильным. Для нее.  
  
Она любила его. И так хотела об этом сказать. Но как она могла? Для него, они знакомы всего пару месяцев. Она видит, что много значит для Кота. Что ему с ней весело, что он любит слушать истории из ее жизни. Иногда, он рассказывает ей свои, некоторые она уже знает, но они звучат совсем по-другому в стенах ее комнаты. Но невозможно, совершенно невозможно, чтобы он любил ее так, как она любит его. Не так быстро. Она знала, что Котенок довольно сентиментальный, но не настолько же?  
  
_Вы оба так друг о друге заботитесь. Ты для Кота — всё. Я вижу это по его глазам._  
  
Маринетт прошла к люку в полу и открыла его, посмотрев на Кота. Не доверяя своему голосу, она молча дала Коту знак следовать за ней, и спустилась в комнату.  
  
Кот, чувствуя себя совершенно убитым, смотрел, как Маринетт спускается вниз. Теперь, когда Ледибаг ушла, когда все кончено, груз его тупости вернулся и давил на него с двойной силой. Теперь все ошибки, которые он совершил с того момента, как начал встречаться с Маринетт, мучали его с двойной силой.  
  
Господи, почему он такой трус? Почему Адриан, а не Кот, не мог сказать, как много она для него значит? Он никогда не собирался встречаться с ней, как Нуар. В идеальном мире, он встречается с Маринетт, делает все правильно, как она того заслуживает с самого начала, а потом аккуратно раскрывает ей свою геройскую личину, предварительно обговорив это с Ледибаг. Они всегда сначала обсуждали друг с другом, если собирались открыться кому-то (и всегда избегали темы раскрытия личности другу другу, но сейчас в его жизни такой бардак, что Кот не готов разбираться еще и с этим),  
  
Все зависит от того, согласится ли Маринетт встречаться с ним. Или нет? Ну, он смог бы двигаться дальше.  
  
Но все пошло не по такому ходу событий. Все жутко запуталось. Они попали в паутину, из которой он отчаянно пытался выпутаться. Он не мог потерять ее, ведь второго шанса у него не будет.  
  
И чтобы не потерять ее, он должен сказать ей правду.  
  
Он должен сказать ей.  
  
Сказать, кто он.  
  
Ледибаг обязательно простит его, она поймет его, согласится, что нужно быть честным с тем, кто тебе дорог. В этом он был уверен.  
  
Он должен ей сказать. _Должен_. Не откладывая.  
  
Поэтому он спустился по лестнице, осознавая, очень скоро сможет просто подняться по ней обратно и никогда не возвращаться. Маринетт стояла спиной к нему, сбросив туфли и положа на стол клатч, она нежно поглаживала его. Кот слегка покраснел от умиления, и он отвел взгляд на манекен. Он должен справиться. Должен быть _сильным.  
_  
Он прошел к манекену. На том был надет незаконченный костюм, который Адриан заказал у нее. Кот сосредоточил свое внимание на нем. Рассмотрел каждую деталь, провел пальцами по меху на воротнике. Это было проще, чем ощущать, как трудно ему сглатывать, как во рту стало сухо, даже с суперсилами, под взглядом Маринетт он чувствовал себя бессильным.  
  
— Я как раз работала над ним, когда пришел Натаниэль, — сказала Маринетт. — Я совсем забыла убраться.  
  
— Тогда мне стоит быть осторожнее, вдруг в мои лапки вонзится булавка, — пошутил Кот, и его голос сломался, когда она положила руку сверху его. Это было слишком, все вокруг для него было слишком.  
  
— Не волнуйся, мы покинули опасную зону, — улыбнулась она, сверкнув глазами. Кот не смог сказать, насколько она ошибается. — Я рада, что ты был сегодня со мной, Кот. Спасибо огромное. За всё. Ты понятия не имеешь, как много значишь для меня.  
  
И она его обняла. Если бы Кот закрыл глаза, то мог бы представить, как сквозь нежные объятия она передает ему свою любовь. Какой простор для фантазии! Он даже смог бы позволить себе надеяться, что однажды она его полюбит. Однажды, когда он сможет быть честен с ней. Но не сейчас, точно не сейчас.  
  
Она отпрянула. Поцелуй, который она оставила на его губах, был столь же нежным, как объятия, но гораздо короче. Никто из них не пошел дальше.  
  
Вот он. Тот самый момент. Кот знал, что не мог продолжать это дальше.  
  
«Скажи ей!» Он умирал изнутри, отопрев снаружи. Маринетт внезапно притихла. Она словно была не здесь, а в своем маленьком мире. «Скажи ей! Будь честен с собой, будь честен с ней!»

— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Это было оно. То, что он не хотел признавать. Ни под какими обстоятельствами. И вот, в момент отчаяния, у него это просто вырвалось. Словно его любовь была тем единственным, что могло спасти.  
  
«Что я наделал?!»  
  
Но _она_ спасла. Маринетт взяла его за руку и забрала в полный радости и цвета мир, где он обрел людей, которым он был столь же необходим, как и они ему. Маринетт вдохнула в него, в Адриана, жизнь. Она столько для него сделала, что он до сих пор пытается отплатить ей тем же и не может, все пытается достать для нее луну, когда она подарила ему целое солнце.  
  
И вот он стоит, раскинув руки, она перед ним, и ее сердце прямо напротив его. Вот она стоит, услышав лишь половину его признания, и он всем своим существом пытается сказать, кто он, пытается сказать ей все.  
  
Пока она не произнесла: 

  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — и все его усилия рассыпались прахом.  
  
Кот обрушился на нее с поцелуем и Маринетт ответила с не меньшим рвением. И все это время, внутри она кричала, что:  
  
Это было неправильно.  
  
Так неправильно.  
  
Им нужно остановиться.  
  
Она должна это остановить.  
  
Немедленно.  
  
Но он любит ее! Он сказал, что _любит_ ее. Три слова, и внезапно всё: тревожные ночи, одинокие патрули, тоскливые взгляды, дыра в сердце, которую мог заполнить только он — всё это обрело смысл. Ее любовь не была тратой времени, никогда не была, потому что он, каким-то чудом, влюбился в Маринетт. В девушку за маской.  
  
Она ответила на поцелуй, почти сбив манекен, и Кот оторвался от ее губ, припав к ее шее, ключицам, горлу. Она застонала, теряя себя в его прикосновениях. Его руки, будто чуть обезумев, блуждали по ее телу, будто пытались запомнить каждый изгиб. Приподнявшись на носочки, Маринетт потянула его за волосы, пока не добралась до его шеи. Она принялась оставлять на его коже горячие мокрые поцелуи. Кот ахнул и раздалось что-то между рычанием и мурлыканием, что наполнило душу Маринетт огнем, распаляющим ее все больше, больше и _больше.  
_  
Вместо того, чтобы сказать ему об этом, она позволила ему себя поднять. Обхватив ногами его талию, скользнув языком ему в рот, Маринетт почувствовала спиной холодок стены. Она приподняла бедра и ощутила, как Кот содрогается.

    

  
— Я тебя люблю, — тяжело дыша, прошептал он ей в губы, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и снова ее поцеловал, потому что они не могли насытиться друг другом. — Я тебя люблю, — повторил он, прикусывая ее плечо, и она вцепилась ногтями ему в спину. — Я люблю тебя, Маринетт, так люблю.  
  
Он будто молится, подумала Маринетт, и не это ли самое худшее? Как он превозносит ее? Даже когда они оба носят маски, как реальные, так и нет.  
  
Они уже на последнем издыхании. Их отношения, в таком виде, как они есть, не продержатся долго. Тикки была права. Но, возможно, сегодня, только сегодня, они могут позволить себе об этом забыть. Забыть об ограниченном времени, о тайнах и недомолвках, и помнить только об их любви.  
  
Может, только сегодня всё будет идеально.  
  
Маринетт оттянула его нижнюю губу зубами — совсем легонько, — и Кот застонал, вжимаясь в ее, стискивая пальцами ее бедра. От них точно останутся следы на коже. И Маринетт нравилась эта мысль. Она хотела, чтобы на ней остались следы его присутствия. И сама хотела отметить его. Хотела, чтобы проснувшись поутру, он вспомнил о ней, посмотрел в зеркало и вспомнил ее губы на своей шее, вспомнил, как она прикусывала и всасывала тонкую кожу, пока на той не оставались отметины.  
  
Маринетт отодвинула его воротник и осуществила задуманное. Кот в ответ простонал ее имя, и она позволила себе усмехнуться в его кожу.    

    

Ее ноги опустились на пол, руки оказались прижаты к стене над ее головой, а Кот, _урча,_ снова ее целовал. Она чувствовала сладкое головокружение, потерявшись в мире только для них двоих, который они сами создали и подожгли, и теперь танцевали в нем, зная, что только вопрос времени, когда пламя поглотит их обоих.  
  
— С-скажи… скажи… что… любишь меня, — задыхалась Маринетт между поцелуями. Кот склонил голову. Его глаза потемнели, посылая дрожь по ее спине.  
  
— Люблю, — ответил он. Его лицо смягчилось, и он потерся своим носом о ее.  
  
Вырвав руки из его хватки, Маринетт заставила его отойти назад. Ее сердце бешено забилось, когда она потянулась к молнии на спине, и медленно расстегнула платье, наблюдая, как Кот меняется в лице.  
  
— Докажи, — сказала она, сбрасывая платье на пол.

***

 **Алья: Так, я не поняла!!! ВЫ ПОТРАХАЛИСЬ ИЛИ НЕТ?!**  
  
Маринетт заулыбалась в телефон. Идя по улице, она быстро напечатала ответ подруге и чуть не наступила на собаку. Извинившись перед хозяином, Маринетт направилась в кофейню возле кампуса.  
  
**Мари: Ну, конечно. Ты что, не в курсе? У него костюм это один большой презерватив. Алья, ты серьезно?**  
  
Алье потребовалась на ответ целая минута, и Маринетт отвела ее, чтобы полюбоваться погодой. Денек был просто замечательный. Светило солнце, весна просто была в самом разгаре, а Мари наконец не надо было волноваться по поводу отношений. Не после всего что произошло.  
  
**Алья: Ок, начнем с того, что ты какая-то чересчур резкая. Я не так тебя воспитывала.  
  
Алья: Ну раз ничего не было, ЧЕМ ты занималась?  
  
Мари: …Всяким <3  
**  
Маринетт усмехнулась и умудрилась снова в кого-то врезаться, когда подходила к кофейне. Подняв голову, она удивленно обнаружила копну светлых волос. Ее сердце подпрыгнуло, когда она поняла, что это Адриан.  
  
Правда, такого Адриана она еще не видела. Красное лицо, растрепанные волосы, мятая одежда, исключая замотанный вокруг шеи шарф. Что, мягко говоря, странно, подумала Маринетт, ведь погода стояла теплая.

  
— Ого, Адриан, не знала, что ты любитель отрываться на вечеринках, — пошутила она, обнимая его. — Оказывается, у нашего доктора наук есть дикая сторона. Веселая ночка?  
  
Адриан промолчал. Он заметно старался смотреть куда-то в сторону. Выглядело это так, будто он пытается быть вежливым, но в то же время, будто ему тяжело на нее не смотреть. Маринетт успела слегка запаниковать, она быстро оглядела себя, вдруг она что-то не то надела? Учитывая, что утром она ходила и собиралась, как во сне, вдруг у нее под футболкой лифчик просвечивает или еще что? Но она не обнаружила ничего, за что стоит беспокоиться. Тогда в чем проблема?

    

— Веселая! — выпалил Адриан, и Маринетт почти успела подумать, что его ответ какой-то странный (почему у него такой высокий голос?), но тут ей пришло сообщение от Альи. — Да-да. Очень веселая. Было круто. Но я очень устал, понимаешь? — Адриан широко зевнул и потянулся, роняя половину бумаг, которые нес с собой.  
  
Маринетт понимающе улыбнулась, пока Адриан собирал бумаги. Она присела помочь, и их руки случайно соприкоснулись. Маринетт не обратила на это внимание, ведь большая часть внимания ее была прикована к телефону и истерящей Алье.  
  
**Алья: ВСЯКИМ? ЭТО ЧЕМ ИМЕННО? Не молчи ЖЕНЩИНА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
— Не перенапрягайся сегодня! — сказала она, когда им удалось собрать все бумаги. — Если снова допоздна задержишься в универе, дай мне знать — передам печенья.  
  
— А, да, спасибо, Пр… Мари. Спасибо, Маринетт. До завтра! — выдал Адриан, напоследок задержав на ней странный взгляд, а затем опустил голову и с жутко красным лицом засеменил прочь. Ух ты. Ночка и правда была дикая, потому что таким взмыленным он никогда еще не появлялся. Надо как-нибудь ей тоже с ним сходить повеселиться.  
  
— Привет, Мари.  
  
Маринетт развернулась на голос и увидела того, с кем пришла встретиться. Натаниэль виновато поглядывал на нее из-под челки.  
  
**Мари: Прости, тут Нат, мнепоралюблюцелую**  
  
Она улыбнулась. Поставила телефон на беззвучку и положила в сумку, а затем обняла его. — Нат! Я так рада, что ты пришел.  
  
Натаниэль удивился от такого напора, но ответил на объятия, а затем быстро отпустил. — Пока ты ничего не сказала, я хочу попросить прощения. Прости, что из-за меня ты такое пережила, а еще прости, что признался тебе, хотя мои чувства были неискренними.  
  
Маринетт взяла его руки в свои и утешительно сжала.

  
— Нат. Все хорошо, поверь. Я знаю, каково это. У меня самой похожая ситуация. Очень тяжело быть одному, когда ты этого совсем не хочешь. Это сводит с ума и никак не облегчает жизнь. Я должна была сразу дать тебе честный ответ… но не знала, как сделать это так, чтоб не ранить твои чувства.  
  
Нат кивнул, затем провел ладонью по лицу.

— Я понимаю. Просто слишком смущен. Когда все закончилось, я всю ночь копался в себе. Я думал о том, что ты сказала насчет того, чтобы побыть одному какое-то время — это мне подходит.  
  
— Это временами полезно всем, особенно тем, кто ищет любви, — согласилась Маринетт, заходя в кофейню. — Но между нами ведь ничего не изменилось? Мы же все еще друзья? Даже если я веду себя, как последняя стерва?  
  
Натаниэль нахмурился. Они встали в очередь к прилавку.

— Я себя вел не лучше. И, конечно, мы друзья! Ты ничего не сделала, Маринетт. Единственное, что изменилось — я официально бросаю попытки найти любовь. Как среди девушек, так и среди парней.  
  
— Ну, не говори так! — заскулила Маринетт. Подошла их очередь. За прилавком стоял симпатичный, смуглый бариста, готовый принять заказ. Ткнув пальцем в плечо друга, она подтолкнула его сделать заказ первым. — Никогда не знаешь, когда любовь тебя настигнет. Может, ударом молнии по голове шарахнет, как в фильмах!  
  
Натаниэль ее не слушал, и Маринетт уже была готова надуться, но ее хмурость тут же сменила лучезарная улыбка: она увидела, куда направлено все внимание друга. Похоже, Натаниэль тоже оценил симпатяшку-бариста.

    

  
— Ванильное латте для обворожительного рыжего парня, — с улыбкой провозгласил бариста. Он говорил с легким итальянским акцентом. Натаниэль покраснел, а бариста обратился к Маринетт. — А что для его прекрасной девушки?  
  
—  _Мы не встречаемся_ , — хихикнула Маринетт, переводя взгляд с Натаниэля на баристу. — Мы просто друзья.  
  
Бариста выгнул бровь.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Спасибо за кофе! — пискнул Натаниэль, оплачивая заказ, и исчез в глубине кофейни, только его и видели.  
  
Маринетт ласково покачала головой.  
  
— Он довольно стеснительный, — сказала она, заказав свой кофе, и направилась туда, где сверкнули красные уши Ната. — Эй! Это было некрасиво. Ты разве не понял? Он от тебя без ума!  
  
— Я в это не верю!  
  
— А придется! Иди, поговори с ним! Я бы так не сделала, ну знаешь, он ведь на работе и все такое. Но он же та-а-а-к на тебя смотрел! И сказал, что ты «обворожительный». _Обворожительный._ Все, ты не можешь с этим поспорить!  
  
Натаниэль выглядел готовым продолжать спорить, но словно сама вселенная сегодня им соблаговолила, ему принесли кофе. На стакане было имя и телефон.  
  
— Ого! — хихикнула впечатленная Маринетт, пока Натаниэль просто тупо смотрел на цифры. — Он горячее, чем мой маккиато! Нат, ты пользуешься успехом! Я же тебе говорила.  
  
Тут ее телефон завибрировал в сумке, словно обезумев, и Маринетт пришлось его достать, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать Тикки. Сообщения почти заставили ее засмеяться вслух.  
  
**Алья: ЧТО? НЕТ!  
  
Алья: Мари, не смей меня бросать  
  
Алья: я тебя ПРИКОНЧУ  
  
Алья: ОМГ  
  
Алья: МАРИНЕТТ ДЮПЭН-ЧЭН!!! 11**  
  
Ну, решила Маринетт, придется Алье немного помучаться в неведении. Потому Маринетт ни за что не сумеет объяснить в смс, что произошло прошлой ночью. Даже самой себе.  
  
Но она не могла отделаться от мысли, пока сидела на террасе кафе, веселилась над смущенным Натаниэлем и наслаждалась воспоминаниями прошлой ночи, их с Котом признаниями в любви, что, возможно, все наладится.  
  
Может быть, все у них получится.


	8. Улучённые моменты

_Драббл вне основной истории. AU в данной AU. Двойное AU!_  
  
Что будет, когда тайна личностей спадет?

***

Адриан обожал подобные моменты.  
  
Оказавшись зажатым между дверью и прекрасным телом его девушки, он таял под ее поцелуями. Тем не менее, он решил оставить на потом страстные постанывания ее имени. Сейчас было не самое подходящее место и время для горячего секса, пусть им и отчаянно хотелось зайти дальше поцелуев.  
  
— Так ты заманила меня сюда, чтобы сыграть на мне, моя леди? — пошутил он между отрывистыми вздохами, пока Маринетт оставляла дорожку из жарких поцелуев по линии челюсти, ведь место, где они запрятались, оказалось кладовкой для музыкального оборудования.  
  
Маринетт, хихикнув, прикусила его шею.  
  
— Ты просто невозможен. Каламбуришь даже когда тебя целует такая девушка. — Она приподнялась на носочках и чмокнула его в нос. — И я тебя _не заманивала_. Ты сам за мной пошел!  
  
— Это ты начала, — поддразнил Адриан, играя с прядью волос. — Ты не можешь просто пройти мимо меня, бросая мне томные взгляды…  
  
— Томные взгляды?!  
  
— Ага! Томные взгляды. Научись обходиться без них, и тогда я не буду тебя преследовать.  
  
Маринетт закатила глаза, выпуталась из его рук и принялась искать то, что Нино попросил ее принести. Другой причины, почему студентка факультета дизайна оказалась на музыкальном факультете, Адриан привести не мог.  
  
— Во-первых, никаких томных взглядов не было, а во-вторых, ты в курсе, что ты и так не спускаешь с меня глаз восемьдесят три процента свободного времени?  
  
Адриан нырнул за ней, игриво преследуя ее вдоль пыльной полки с барабанами. Улыбаясь до ушей, он поймал Мари за талию и прижал к себе.   
  
— Всего на восемьдесят три процента? Тогда мне надо поднапрячься, чтобы побить этот рекорд. Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Можно, чтобы один бедный сталкер проследил за тобой до дома?  
  
— Повезло тебе, что ты хорошенький, — вздохнула Маринетт, но притворное недовольство слетело с нее в тот же миг, как на ее лице возникла усмешка. Сердце Адриана пропустило удар. — Иначе бы я тебя тут же отшила.  
  
— Так и знал, что тебя интересует только мое тело, — ахнул Адриан, опуская лицо на ее плечо и выдавая громкий притворный всхлип. — Какая двуличная букашка! Мое сердце не выдержит!  
  
— Переживешь, — фыркнула Маринетт, гладя его по голове. — Или нет. Но если все же выживешь, то можешь проследить, поправка, проводить меня до дома.  
  
Вскинув голову, Адриан улыбнулся. Он уткнулся лбом о ее лоб, давая себе секунду передохнуть. Уловив перемену настроения, Маринетт удовлетворенно вздохнула.  
  
Ее усмешка превратилась в нежную улыбку, которая была последним, что видел Адриан перед тем как закрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться.  
  
Ему до сих пор временами казалось, что это сон, что он не мог оказаться таким счастливчиком, чья любовь и лучший друг оказались одним прекрасным человеком. Он даже боялся этого. Счастье казалось таким же зыбким и недолговечным, как облака после грозы, которые вот-вот рассеятся, пропуская лучи солнца. Адриан цеплялся за каждый подобный момент. Он просто не мог иначе. Ведь его прошлое нагоняло его, напоминая, что это все ненадолго.  
  
Но потом Маринетт делала что-то такое, что давало ему понять — прошлое осталось в прошлом. Что-то простое, но что было для Адриана всем. Что-то, что заставляло его вспомнить, что их моменты не мимолетны. Например, она взяла его руки в свои, прижала к своим губам и прошептала нежное «Я люблю тебя», напоминая, что все происходящее — реально. Что прошлое осталось позади, а они могут построить такое будущее, каким хотят его видеть.  
  
Адриан любил подобные моменты. Улучённые моменты, каждую секунду которых он мог запечатлеть в своем сердце, а потом повторять их снова и снова, пока они не станут частью его.  
  
Но что Адриан любил больше всего, так это то, что его Маринетт была частью их маленьких преступлений. Она разделяла с ним их моменты.  
  
Хотя, учитывая, что они еще и супергерои, ему стоит подобрать аналогию получше. Адриан сделал мысленную заметку заняться этим, когда его внимание не будет всецело уделено девушке в его объятиях.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — прошептал он, вкладывая каждую долю эмоций, что он испытывал, в любящий взгляд. — И почаще томно на меня смотри.  
  
— Обойдешься, — Маринетт обняла его за шею, глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Только на этот раз.  
  
И только Адриан приготовился к еще одному такому моменту, их прервали три громких стука в дверь. Маринетт пискнула, отпрыгивая от Адриана, а Адриан принялся торопливо стирать с лица помаду.  
  
— РЕБЯТА, — раздался голос Нино через запертую дверь. Он был не очень доволен. — ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ ПЫТАТЬСЯ ДЕЛАТЬ ДЕТЕЙ ХОТЯ БЫ НА ПЯТЬ МИНУТ И ОТДАТЬ МНЕ МОИ ЗАПАСНЫЕ ГИТАРНЫЕ СТРУНЫ? У МЕНЯ ТИПА ЭКЗАМЕН ЧЕРЕЗ ПОЛЧАСА!  
  
Маринетт покрылась изумительным оттенком розового, потому что никак не могла опровергнуть предположение Нино. Она быстро нашла нужные струны и со смущенной улыбкой открыла дверь.

  
— Прости, Нино.  
  
Нино выразительно поднял бровь. Переведя взгляд с одного на другого, он покачал головой, но поблагодарил Маринетт за струны.   
  
— Да ладно, — пожал тот плечами и отсалютовал. — Бывайте.  
  
Когда он закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Адриана и Маринетт наедине, Адриан усмехнулся.  
  
— Кажется, Нино только что улучил нас в улучённом моменте!  
  
Маринетт зарылась лицом в ладонях, кончики ее ушей по цвету не уступали ее геройскому костюму.

    


	9. Истоки. Пролог

Солнце мягко светило сквозь окна. Снаружи где-то жужжала пчела, и чуткое кошачье ухо слабо дернулось на отдаленный звук. Но Кот не сдвинулся с места, для этого понадобится что-то посерьезнее пчелы. Он лежал в кровати Маринетт, играя с ее волосами, когда сама она полулежала на его груди.  
  
Глядя в потолок, он вздохнул.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Маринетт задрала голову, словно поняла, что он витает где-то далеко от рая, где должен бы находиться. Ее пальчик мазнул по его груди в успокаивающем жесте, и Кот в ответ обнял девушку покрепче.  
  
— Да, — вздохнул он. — Просто задумался.  
  
— О-у-у, — усмехнувшись, Мари прижалась губами к уголку его рта, и Нуар склонил голову, углубляя поцелуй. — Уходить в себя бывает весьма опасно? О чем ты думал?  
  
— Да ни о чем, фигне всякой, — застанный врасплох, Кот смущенно отвел взгляд. Потому что это все глупости. Не дав Маринетт выпытать из него что-то еще, он сел прямо. — Но у меня для тебя есть кое-что! На нашу годовщину. Ну то есть, это вряд ли можно назвать годовщиной, но я еще никогда не был ни с кем вместе целых полгода, так что, эм…  
  
Маринетт спасла его от унизительного бессвязного бормотания, просто нажав ему пальцем на нос. — Полегче, пушистик, я тоже приготовила подарок.  
  
—  _Пушистик?_  — у Кота отвисла челюсть, но Мари не дала ему шанса отыграться. Она скатилась с кровати, чуть не упав, а затем позвала его за собой. Нуар послушно последовал вниз, к столу.  
  
— Тадам! — лучезарно улыбаясь, она достала свой подарок. — Я сделала его себе несколько лет назад. Он всегда приносил мне удачу, но… ну, — она опустила на секунду голову, на щеках замерцал румянец. — Но удача мне больше не пригодится, ведь я встретила тебя.

    

Кот осторожно принял браслет. Он состоял из множества бусин разных по форме и размеру, и невооруженным глазом было видно, что на его создание ушло несколько часов кропотливой работы. Нуар почувствовал, как к его горлу подкатывает комок.  
  
Никто и никогда не дарил ему ничего столь личного, и это значило для него столь много, что он не мог переложить свои чувства в слова. Но также, этот жест заставил его остро ощутить зияющую дыру в его душе. Дыра, которая должна быть заполнена всем тем, что он никогда не испытывал. Подобные этому моменты всегда напоминали ему, насколько он был обделен. — Спасибо, — прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от браслета. Он не мог взглянуть на Маринетт, не мог смотреть на ту, что дарит ему ту любовь, которой ему так не хватало всю жизнь. Только не сейчас.  
  
Легкий шаг, мягкие руки, нежное объятие. Нуар улыбнулся, и комок в горле исчез.  
  
— Пож _мяу_ луйста! — хихикнула Маринетт, смешно морща нос, будто была недовольна, что скаламбурила. Это было слишком мило.  
  
Кот усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в макушку.  
  
— Подарок для тебя я спрятал, когда пришел. Проверь под подушками.  
  
Маринетт выгнула бровь и с подозрением на лице выпуталась из его рук.  
  
— Только не говори, что сказал мне об этом именно сейчас, чтобы попялиться на мою попу, пока я залезаю наверх.  
  
— Как ты могла такое подумать! — Кот приложил руку к сердцу, а Маринетт недоверчиво хмыкнула, хоть и уверенно шла к кровати. А он неотрывно следил за ней. — Хотя раз ты об этом упомянула, я не п _р-р-р_ -рочь оценить пейзажи.  
  
За это он получил подушкой в лицо. Кот рассмеялся и принялся мять подушку, пока Маринетт искала подарок. Он надеялся, что ей понравится…  
  
— НУАР!  
  
Или нет.  
  
Маринетт протопала прямо к нему, ее лицо было красное и полное… ярости? Смущения? Благодарности? Кот не знал, но этот вид (вкупе с пронзительным криком) напугал его до дрожи в коленках.  
  
— Принцесса?  
  
Принцесса помотала головой и протянула ему красную коробочку.   
  
— Я не могу это принять!  
  
Его сердце замерло, и он склонил голову, стараясь скрыть то, как ему больно. Боже, он же _знал_. Он знал это, когда покупал его. Это было так глупо. Он должен был купить что-нибудь практичное, типа тканей или швейных принадлежностей, или выбить ей стажировку у его отца… хотя это было бы очень трудно ей преподнести.   
  
— С ним что-то не так?  
  
Маринетт возмущенно воззрилась на него, затем на коробочку, затем снова на него, и Кот вдруг понял, что ничего не понял. Спустя несколько неудачных попыток выдать связное предложение, Маринетт выпалила:   
  
— КАРТЬЕ!  
  
Кот недоуменно поморгал.   
  
— Ну да, я его там купил… тебе…не нравится… Картье? Похоже, стоило остановить выбор на Тиффани.  
  
Он никогда не видел глаза Маринетт такими большими. Он даже мог бы подумать, что это мило, если бы не был настолько растерян.   
  
— Нуар! Это… я… то есть, нет. Картье — это отлично, просто отлично. Замечательно! Но я не могу его принять… он… я… как ты мог его себе позволить?!  
  
О.  
  
_О._  
  
Вот теперь он понял в чем дело, и ему хотелось отпинать себя. Он даже на секунду не задумывался, что это слишком дорогой подарок. Конечно, Маринетт в курсе цен на ювелирные изделия, она же изучает моду! И вот, она стоит тут и задается вопросом, откуда у супергероя деньги на браслет от Картье.  
  
_Черт._  
  
Видя, что Нуар не в состоянии ответить (окончательно зависнув), Маринетт решила ему помочь. Она вздохнула и подошла к нему вплотную.  
  
— Кот…  
  
— У меня была скидочная мяурта! — брякнул он.  
  
Она сурово на него посмотрела.   
  
— Кот.  
  
— Героям платят шикарную зарплату!  
  
— Нет, не платят, — отбила она.  
  
— Я кот-домушник?  
  
— Правда?  
  
— …нет.  
  
Маринетт рассмеялась, покрепче сжав в руках коробочку, чтобы не выронить.  
  
— Так ты что, Брюс Уэйн? Днем — миллионер, ночью — облаченный в черное супергерой?  
  
Она снова рассмеялась, вытирая выступившие слезы, но замерла, понимая, что смеется одна. Кот сидел, с абсолютно белым лицом, поджав губы. Маринетт ахнула.  
  
— О БОЖЕ, _я угадала!_  
  
— НЕТ! Нет, — снизил громкость Кот, размахивая руками, отчего подаренный Мари браслет забряцал. Кот запаниковал и прижал его к груди. Ох, он так облажался, так облажался. — Я не богат! _М-мои родители_  — да.  
  
— Так все богачи и отвечают!  
  
У хитро улыбающейся Маринетт заблестели глаза. Нуар напротив — поник, аж кошачьи уши прижались к голове. Маринетт погладила его по руке.   
  
— Расслабься, котик, я просто прикалываюсь. Один мой друг тоже из богатой семьи. Обещаю, что не буду к тебе как-то по-другому относиться, честно. Но… — она посмотрела на коробочку с украшением. — Это _точно_ для тебя не слишком затратно? Он _очень_ дорогой.  
  
Она колебалась открыть коробку. Увидев логотип Картье и осознав, что Кот потратился на нее, она отреагировала на эмоциях. Сразу же решила, что не может принять такой дорогой подарок. Воображение услужливо подкидывало красочную картину: голодающий Кот Нуар, который бомжует на улицах, потому что потратил все сбережения ей на подарок. А она даже не может заставить себя посмотреть на него.  
  
Маринетт заметила, что черные ботинки сдвинулись: Кот сократил расстояние между ними, и она ощутила прилив тепла. Нуар осторожно взял коробку из ее рук и поставил ее на стол возле подарка Маринетт. С мягкой улыбкой он открыл коробочку.  
  
Маринетт ахнула. Браслет состоял из двух изящных цепочек из белого золота, которые соединялись с миниатюрным колечком. Его венчала гравировка _«любовь»_ и два крошечных бриллианта [1]. Браслет был прекрасен, и Маринетт потеряла дар речи.

    

— Это Браслет Любви, — пояснил он глубоким голосом, полным именно тем чувством, какое украшение должно отражать. Достав браслет из коробочки и положив ее возле подарка от Маринетт, Кот поднес девичью руку к губам. Маринетт перестала дышать. — Я много лет смотрел на него, — Нуар обернул его вокруг запястья. Этот жест почему-то казался безумно интимным. — Браслет довольно небольшой… так что он не привлечет к себе внимания, если ты будешь его носить… но ничего страшного, если тебе не нравится или ты хочешь другой… Я подумал, что он из-за размера как раз не будет тебе мешать шить или рисовать.  
  
Когда Кот защелкнул браслет, Маринетт взяла свой. Она повторила недавние действия Кота. Поцеловала облаченные в перчатки пальцы и завязала браслет на его запястье. Кот с Маринетт посмотрели на их сплетенные руки, на которых сверкали бриллианты и бусины, такие полные надежды и жизни.  
  
Не было слов, чтобы это описать. Кроме.  
  
— С годовщиной, Принцесса.  
  
Маринетт кинулась на Нуара и поцеловала его. Он ответил с не меньшим рвением, аккуратно ведя ее спиной к лестнице. Одной рукой он придерживал ее за спину, а другой цеплялся за перила.  
  
Они грузно приземлились на кровать. Нуар, улыбаясь, отпрянул и посмотрел на нее сверху. Маринетт смотрела на него в ответ, волосы с зелеными лентами разметались по подушкам, а щеки горели ярким румянцем.  
  
Боже, какая она красивая.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он, касаясь своим носом ее.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — ответила она, проводя пальцами по светлым волосам. И он размяк, уткнулся лицом ей в бок. Она негромко рассмеялась, когда он принялся ее целовать всюду, куда дотягивался: плеч, шеи, щеки. Маринетт пискнула, ощутив поцелуй за ухом, где ей было особенно щекотно. Кот широко улыбнулся.

— Это за то, что постоянно меня дразнишь.

    

Только они разошлись, как телефон Маринетт (который она случайно бросила на кровати) решил завибрировать. Маринетт взвизгнула от щекотки, подорвалась и врубилась лбом Коту прямо в лоб. Они оба коротко, но громогласно вскрикнули.  
  
Кот, все-таки обладая суперспособностями, первый пришел в себя. Он посмотрел на Маринетт, которая держалась за голову.   
  
— Принцесса, ты как?  
  
— Все нормально, нормально. Боже, твоя голова жутко твердая, — пробормотала она, потирая шишку.  
  
— Мда, я, конечно, лелеял надежду, что ты когда-нибудь познакомишься с твердой частью моего тела, но сегодня вышла какая-то ошибочка, — он подмигнул, а его хвост обвился вокруг ее талии.  
  
— Знаешь, я иногда убиваю настрой, но у тебя явно природный талант! — рассмеялась Маринетт, гладя его по голове. Кот драматично рухнул к ней на колени, урча при этом.  
  
Они на некоторое время остались в такой позе. Но телефон Маринетт снова завибрировал, и, проверя его, она вздохнула.   
  
— Алья все пишет мне насчет Дня Героев. Он на следующей неделе.  
  
Кот сел прямо, стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным. День Героев… годовщина их победы над Бражником и Кукольником, что контролировал его. Прошло несколько лет, но это время остается довольно суетным. Люди со всей Франции (а еще какое-то количество из других стран) собираются у Эйфелевой башни, чтобы посмотреть грандиозный салют и наряжаются в костюмы Ледибаг и Кота Нуара (все вырученные средства идут на благотворительность).  
  
— Ты пойдешь… на празднование? — спросил он, внезапно смутившись.  
  
Маринетт нахмурилась, а затем хлопнула ладонью по губам, округлив глаза. Кот растерялся, поэтому она все-таки нашлась.   
  
— Нет? То есть, да. Наверное. Да нет, наверное.  
  
Кот нахмурился сам. Он вообще ничего не понял.  
  
К счастью для него, у Маринетт было ее знаменитое настроение потараторить.   
  
— Я думаю, я просто _не знаю_ еще, пойду или нет. Это твой с Ледибаг праздник. Я не хочу тебя его лишать. Я знаю, что вы с ней… близкие друзья.  
  
И она отвернулась от него, спрятав лицо за волосами. И Кот вдруг все понял.  
  
Он обхватил ее пальцами за подбородок, повернул ее лицо к себе, и нежно поцеловал Маринетт.  
  
— Ледибаг для меня целый мир, — серьезно сказал он. — Я люблю ее. Она мой лучший друг. И она потрясающая. Но она не ты.  
  
Маринетт ничего не ответила, так что он продолжил, гладя ее по щеке.  
  
— Было время, когда у меня никого не было. Я много лет не осознавал, насколько я одинок и изолирован от людей. Ледибаг… она стала моим первым настоящим другом, и очень много для меня сделала. Она причина того, что здесь и сейчас, я понимаю, что счастлив. И причина моего счастья — ты. Она… она очень много для меня значит, и именно благодаря ей я встретился с тобой. — он улыбнулся. — Без Ледибаг не было бы никакого Кота Нуара.  
  
— Она твой лучший друг, — улыбнулась в ответ Маринетт, но Кот услышал в ее голосе намек на печаль. Ему это совсем не понравилось, так что он придвинулся ближе и поцеловал ее в шею.  
  
— Лучший, — согласился он. — Мы вместе через многое прошли, можно сказать, выросли вместе. Но тебе не стоит волноваться. Может я люблю погулять сам по себе, но я не бродячий.  
  
— Притворюсь, что не поняла, о чем ты, — хихикнула Маринетт, но, опять, это не было до конца искренне. Что случилось. Он сказал что-то не то? — Если ты имел в виду, то что имел в виду, то не вижу причин волноваться. Я тебе верю.  
  
Его улыбка стала в десять раз ярче, а сердце просто запорхало. _Я тебе верю. Я тебе верю. Я тебе верю._ Эти слова погрузили его разум в блаженный туман.  
  
А потом рухнули на дно тяжелейшим грузом.  
  
Она ему верит.  
  
Он сглотнул. Она же все это время, не зная того, смотрела на Адриана, не Кота. С того злопамятного происшествия с Натаниэлем, он пытался сказать ей правду. Но правда застревала у него в горле, а страх продолжал удерживать ее внутри. Так что он продолжал задыхаться, пока любовь и доброта Маринетт не позволили ему запрятать правду глубоко внутри. Он позволил продлиться этому слишком долго, и вот они обмениваются признаниями в любви… и это намного, намного хуже.  
  
— Я тоже тебе верю, — кивнул он. Эти слова отозвались горечью на языке. Он лег рядом с Мари и раскрыл руки. — Иди сюда.  
  
Она так и сделала, прильнув к нему сбоку, удобно положив голову ему на грудь, и это выглядело так идеально, что он, наконец, почувствовал, что может снова дышать.  
  
— Однажды почти потерял ее, — признался он, потому что, черт возьми, если она ему так доверяет, то он должен доказать, что тоже ей верит. — И мне… до сих пор тяжело думать об этом. Я сильно ее подвел.  
  
— Неправда! — неожиданно воскликнула Маринетт, и Кот непонимающе уставился на нее. Мари тоже выглядела застанной врасплох и огонь в ее глазах поутих. — Я не могу даже представить, кто-то такой же благородный и храбрый, как ты кого-то подвел. Особенно Ледибаг.  
  
Кот грустно улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. Он ощущал вес браслета от Мари на своем запястье и, закрыв глаза, позволил себе раствориться в ощущении теплого тела рядом и звуках ее дыхания.  
  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — В это время года я сам не свой. Столько хороших, но и столько ужасных воспоминаний.  
  
— Не могу представить, каково тебе, — прошептала Маринетт, прижимаясь к нему. — Прости меня, Нуар.  
  
Он открыл глаза и повернул голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.   
— Ты не должна извиняться! Я тогда тебя даже не знал. Боже, почему я такой недоумок? Практически испортил нашу годовщину, — Кот сел и отчаянно взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Знаешь, грустить это нормально. Ты ничего не испортил, — утешила его Маринетт.  
  
Кот ничего не ответил, просто грустно улыбнулся. В конце концов, откуда ей знать, что большую часть жизни, ему говорили абсолютно противоположное?  
  
— Хочешь послушать о том, как мы встретились? Я понимаю, что ты скорее всего могла читать об этом в блоге, но эта история куда счастливей.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом потянула его назад в кровать.  
  
— Конечно, кто будет против хорошей сказки на ночь.  
  
— Сейчас полдень, Принцесса.  
  
— Я студентка, Нуар, у меня сон в любое время.  
  
Кот рассмеялся и притянул ее к себе.  
  
— Твоя взяла. Итак, четыре года назад…


	10. Истоки

Тот день, когда Адриан Агрест пролетел по воздуху и закончил свой полет лицом в билборде с изображением себя любимого, стал днем осознания, что он, по сути, никогда не справлялся с ролью «взрослого человека».  
  
В оправдание можно сказать, что это был его первый день в роли супергероя, и ему едва исполнилось двадцать. Он и не ожидал, что идеально приспособится к происходящему вокруг, включая не только роль супергероя, но роль взрослого человека.  
  
А ещё он не ожидал, что провалится по всем параметрам. Настолько, что, если бы существовала номинация «Лузер Года», он бы несомненно ее выиграл. А тот факт, что он оказался единственным «взрослым» в новообразованном геройском дуэте, который еще и налажал, как новичок на сольфеджио, больно ударил по его эго. Не то чтобы оно у него вообще было.  
  
Он неуклюже, но хотя бы с целыми костями, приземлился на землю, и со стоном вскочил на ноги. Это было не так уж и больно, как он ожидал, но его только что отправил в полет огромный каменный монстр, что не могло не дезориентировать. Хотя бы на первый момент.  
  
Так что, мда, он подзабыл, что его квами говорил там что-то о специальной атаке. Он попробовал применить силу второй раз, но ничего не вышло. И это стало его роковой ошибкой. Одной из них.  
  
Что еще? Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что его новоиспеченная напарница так просто его простит.  
  
Кстати о ней…  
  
Пятнистая героиня как раз выполняла сальто, когда Кот прибыл на футбольное поле с жезлом наготове, на сей раз серьезно настроенный принять бой. Он содрогнулся, когда героиня едва не попала под каменный кулачище, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что она справляется: она сумела обездвижить монстра леской.  
  
— Кот Нуар! — позвала она, и он приземлился возле нее, учтиво улыбаясь.  
  
— Звала? —  _да, хорошо справляешься, Агрест. Веди себя легко и непринужденно, будто ты не стебался над ней совсем недавно.  
_  
Напарница, которая еще даже не выбрала себе имя, смерила его холодным взглядом — слишком серьезным для ее роста и возраста. Кот почувствовал настоящий ужас. И захотел побыстрее оказаться дома. _Но сначала, БОЖЕЧКИ, ему срочно нужно обелить свое имя, пока она не возненавидела его еще сильнее.  
_  
— Просунь жезл между леской, — скомандовала она, с трудом сдерживая акуманизированного. — Когда он упадет, хватай бумажку. Акума там!  
  
Нуар, намереваясь доказать, что воспринимает ее абсолютно серьезно, повиновался. Интересно, как же она, за такой короткий промежуток времени, пока он совершал полет до билборда и обратно, успела выяснить, где акума. Она очень умна. Что, честно говоря, его не удивило.  
  
Он нажал одну из кнопок на своем оружии, заодно узнав, что она его удлиняет (успех!), и направил жезл так, чтобы он зацепился за леску. Героиня, сцепив зубы, со всей силы потянула его на себя, пока леска не сжала монстру ноги. Тот потерял равновесие.  
  
Кот ошеломленно поднял брови. Представление было что надо.  
  
Каменный монстр с оглушающим грохотом рухнул на траву. Кот повернулся к напарнице, которая довольно улыбалась победе.  
  
— Ух ты. Потрясающе.  
  
Она тут же перестала улыбаться, заметив, что он смотрит на нее. Напарница насупилась.  
  
— КОТ НУАР! — крикнула она. — АКУМА!  
  
— О, да, верно, — Кот тряхнул головой, а затем нырнул за злосчастной бумажкой, которая выпала из кулака монстра. Подняв ее, он с поклоном вручил ее напарнице. — Надеюсь, это удовлетворит вас, мадмуазель.  
  
— Уд-что? — она мигнула и фыркнула. — Удовлетворит, значит?  
  
Кот залился краской.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду.

    

— А ты не думал, что я уже _доросла_ до таких шуток, месье _«Я самый взрослый и крутой в нашей компании»_? — она выхватила бумажку и разорвала ее пополам. Темно-фиолетовая бабочка вспорхнула в небо и вскоре исчезла из виду. — Но не волнуйся. Уверена, твоя новая напарница будет просто бомба. И она подойдет под _все-е-е-е_ твои запросы. А я и моя недоразвитая личность исчезнем из твоей жизни.  
  
Кот едва держал лицо. Потерев шею, он ощутил дикую панику. Почему он не сказал это как-то иначе? Как ему теперь объясниться? Она правда видеть его больше не хочет?  
  
 — Послушай, клянусь, я не хотел тебя обидеть…  
  
Кольцо запищало, и он неверяще уставился на него. Теперь он вспомнил, что это значит. Время до обратной трансформации поджимает.  
  
 — Послушай… м-м-м… мадмуазель? Мне надо идти, давай поговорим в другой раз?  
  
Героиня пожала плечами и отвернулась.  
  
— Иди уже, — ответила она, направляясь к растерянному бывшему злодею. — Я тут сама справлюсь.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Иди, если не хочешь раскрыть тут всем свою личность.  
  
Она указала на противоположный конец стадиона, откуда их снимала школьница. Когда она увидела, что герои смотрят на нее, то яростно им замахала.

    

Кольцо снова запищало. Кот Нуар взглянул на напарницу через плечо и вздохнул, принимая поражение. Удлинив жезл, он запрыгнул на трибуны, а через них покинул стадион. С глаз долой.  
  
Забавно. Он был так взбудоражен, приняв кольцо героя. Это было лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю его жалкую, серую жизнь. В первый раз трансформировавшись, он, как обезумевший, бежал по крышам зданий, так остро ощущая свободу, что на глазах наворачивались слезы. Прутья, окружавшие его сердце, разлетелись на обломки и его до краев заполнило стремление, которое он подавлял годами. Он не мог дышать от счастья. Он чувствовал себя _живым.  
_  
А сейчас эти прутья выросли вновь, и он снова чувствовал себя, как в ловушке. Только на это раз все было куда хуже. Он сам выстроил себе эту тюрьму, выстроил из неумения контактировать с людьми и нежелания подумать, прежде чем что-то делать.  
  
Напарница не хочет иметь с ним никаких дел, сам он налажал по всем фронтам, и опозорился на весь Париж. Если не на весь мир.  
  
Спасибо, что, хотя бы маска скрывает его личность, иначе его отец бы запер его в доме до конца дней.  
  
Если так посмотреть, то это все-таки худший день в его жизни.

***

Адриан с разочарованным стоном кинул сумку на кресло и услышал в ответ громкое «ЭЙ!» от квами.  
  
— Прости, — поморщился он. — Я еще не привык что… ну, в общем, ты рядом, кем бы ты не был.  
  
— Квами я, не так уж трудно запомнить, если ты, конечно, не идиот, — пробурчал Плагг, следуя за Адрианом к дивану.  
  
— Квами, запомнил, — кивнул Адриан, падая на диван мертвым грузом. Сегодня был тяжелый день.

    

Новости преследовали его повсюду. Куда бы он не пошел, на занятия или на фотосессии, на встречу с ассистенткой отца, люди только и говорили, что о новых супергероях и злодее, терроризирующем их город. Необъяснимо, но большинство людей восхитил геройский дуэт и то, как хорошо герои сработались.  
  
Просто люди не видели всего, подумал Адриан, чтобы понять, насколько они ошибаются.  
  
Адриану наконец выдались свободные пять минут на полежать в блаженной тишине. То есть, он бы и полежал, если бы Плагг, только что прикончивший тарелку сыра (и почему из всей еды этот квами ел только вонючий сыр?), не решил его подоставать.  
  
— Итак, у меня есть вопросец, — сказал он, подлетев прямо к лицу Адриана. — Ты вообще развлекаешься?  
  
Адриан грустно хохотнул. Какой абсурдный вопрос.

— Только когда у меня свободное время.  
  
— Так у тебя есть, там, друзья? Ты с людьми вообще видишься? Ну, не считая этих унылых фотосессий и той ассистентки?  
  
Адриан понял, к чему ведет Плагг, и повернулся набок, утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана. — У меня есть друг, — он замолчал, пытаясь в несколько слов описать Хлою и ее сумасбродный период жизни, — сейчас она на Ибице. Я уже несколько месяцев с ней не виделся.  
  
Плагг ничего не ответил, и Адриан уж было подумал, что тема закрыта. Но нет.  
  
— Без обид, пацан, но твоя жизнь адски унылая.  
  
— А то я не знаю, — надулся Адриан.

    

Это было чистой правдой. Его жизнь — скука смертная. За двадцать лет он не принял ни одного решения без родительского мнения. Он мечтал о свободе. Тоска пожирала его изнутри, жгла кожу, преследовала его по ночам. Единственное решение, которое он принял сам, это пойти учиться в университет. И то, потому что мама была еще с ними и отстояла его решение.  
  
Его серая жизнь стала еще хуже год назад. В один момент его мама, единственная, кто привносила в их дом свет и тепло, просто исчезла, и Адриан понятия не имел, куда. И не только он. Ее исчезновение оставило глубокую рану в его сердце, и с каждым днем она становилась все больше, как пропасть между ним и отцом. Со дня ее исчезновения прошел год, и Адриан был абсолютно опустошен. Опустошен, потерян и одинок.  
  
Вот только… Он посмотрел на сидящего рядом квами, и понял, что у него появилась возможность преодолеть тоску и одиночество. Адриан не знал, кто избрал его, или почему, но он больше не собирался зря терять времени. У него появился шанс наконец почувствовать свободу, шанс самому принимать решения! Ради бога, ему _двадцать лет_! Время пришло!  
  
Он нахмурился, вспоминая свои слова.  
  
— Я был полной _кот_ астрофой, Плагг. Она меня ненавидит.  
  
Плагг фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Она тебя не ненавидит! Она слишком плохо для этого тебя знает, — у него воображение разыгралось или Плагг пытается его утешить? — То есть, да, ты ляпнул, назвав ее _«одаренным ребенком»_ , но ты же ничего плохого не имел в виду!  
  
— Не имел! Честное слово! Просто она такая… маленькая! — Адриан так резко сел, что чуть не сбил Плагга с дивана. — Я думал, ей меньше шестнадцати… я просто пытался сделать комплимент! Она должна быть, ну, вундеркиндом, чтобы ее выбрали на роль героя из всего населения Парижа, не знаю. А она подумала, что я издеваюсь.  
  
— С девчонками у тебя не очень, — рассмеялся Плагг.  
  
— Ой, рот закрой, — ответил Адриан, падая на спину и проводя руками по лицу. Плагг начал смеяться еще громче.  
  
— Ага! Значит в тебе еще осталось что-то человеческое. Не все потеряно!  
  
Адриан ухмыльнулся.  
  
Но ненадолго, потому что он снова задумался о том, как быть с напарницей. Он повернул голову к окну, размышляя, где она сейчас и о чем думает. Она еще злится? Или ей больно от его беспечно брошенных слов?  
  
Он правда не хотел ее обидеть. Но обидел. И теперь полон решимости исправиться.  
  
Но пока он мог только на это надеяться.

***

    

Маринетт закрыла резную шкатулку и, отложив ее на стол, бессильно упала в кресло.  
  
— Прости меня, Тикки, — прошептала она в пустоту, которая, казалось, сейчас ее поглотит. — Я все-таки не могу.  
  
Сцепив зубы, она попыталась сдержать слезы, грозящиеся сорваться с ресниц. Несмотря на усилия, долго сдерживаться она не смогла и тихо заплакала. Она не позволила себе рыдать в голос, потому что и без этого чувствовала себя очень жалко. Шкатулка смотрела на нее с осуждением, будто Тикки все еще пыталась заставить ее передумать.  
  
Но этого было недостаточно. Не важно, что скажет Тикки. Потому что самой Маринетт недостаточно.  
  
И без того было отвратительно чувствовать снисхождение от напарника. Но забыть правило номер один (сначала очисти акуму, а потом отпускай) было последней каплей. Она чувствовала себя самозванкой, ребенком, притворяющимся тем, кем он не был. Какое спасение жизней? Она едва встает по утрам по будильнику! Она случайно украла у одноклассников телефоны… раз так пять! Она умудрилась заблудиться на смотровой площадке Эйфелевой Башни, да ей тогда было четыре, но КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА.  
  
Она никогда ничего не делала правильно. В этом она могла быть уверена.  
  
Утирая глаза от слез, Маринетт с тяжелым сердцем спустилась вниз. Все было неправильно. Чувство вины отяжеляло ноги тем сильнее, чем дальше она уходила от шкатулки с серьгами и квами, запертой в них.  
  
Тикки осталась с ней, говорила, рассказывала ей все, что нужно знать, помогла осознать груз ответственности и причины, почему Маринетт стала избранной. К тому времени, когда наступила ночь, Мари немного пришла в себя.  
  
Пока не услышала новости, и новости оказались неутешительными. По всему городу разлетелись сотни акум. Черная магия превращала людей в статуи, подобно той, в какую превратился Иван. Люди были напуганы. Они искали ее и Кота Нуара ради ответов. Зачем? Она уже облажалась, когда не очистила акуму! У нее даже геройского имени нет.  
  
И вся ее хрупкая уверенность сгорела в синем адском пламени, видимо там ей и место.  
  
Маринетт подошла к кухонному столу и нагребла себе сладостей, чтобы как-то залечить свою больную душу. Мама, читающая на кухне книгу, хмуро посмотрела на дочь.  
  
— Двенадцать макаронов, тыковка? — в ее голосе слышалось волнение. — Что случилось? Ты расстроена из-за произошедшего в городе?  
  
— М-м-м, — кивнула Маринетт, прижимая к себе пирожные.  
  
Сабина нахмурилась.  
— Милая, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. Ты такая бледная.  
  
Иногда необходимо, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал тебе об этом, и ты понял, насколько тебе плохо. Так случилось и с Маринетт. Как только мама сказала ей, что она выглядит нехорошо, к горлу тут же подступила тошнота, а перед глазами потемнело. Она вдруг не просто выглядела бледной, она _чувствовала_ себя бледной. — Д-да, мне что-то н-нехорошо, — сбивчиво ответила она, облокачиваясь на стол. И это мягко сказано.  
  
Сабина приложила ладонь ко лбу дочери. — Хм-м… лоб немного горячий. Тебе сегодня обязательно в коллеж? Никаких тестов?  
  
Маринетт покачала головой. Она не была готова идти в коллеж. Сил оставалось лишь на то, чтобы забиться под одеяла, как последняя трусиха. Навсегда. В постели же возможно жить. Разве так не делали дедушки и бабушки в «Чарли и Шоколадной Фабрике»? Они выглядели вполне счастливыми, так почему бы ей не попробовать?  
  
К счастью, Сабина сжалилась над ней, и Маринетт сумела провести день, занимаясь именно тем, чем хотела. Пряталась от всего мира.  
  
Ну, первую половину дня так и было.  
  
Оказывается, быть трусихой не так уж и весело.  
  
Во-первых, это оказалось _ужасно_ скучно. Маринетт провела около часа в полудреме, пока просто больше не смогла терпеть. Ей нужно было встать и чем-то себя занять. В глубине души она жалела, что не пошла в коллеж. Там были Алья и Нино, они бы ее отвлекли от плохих мыслей, как и занятия. Но, Алья, скорее всего говорила бы только о новых супергероях (учитывая тот поток сообщений, который Маринетт от нее получила накануне),  
  
Дома было комфортно, но слишком тихо. И с тишиной пришел бесконечный поток мыслей и угрызений совести за совершенные ошибки, что бесчисленное количество раз она оказывалась на грани слез  
  
Это было невыносимо. Ей нужно было что-то сделать, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься.  
  
Но на шитье у Маринетт не хватало никаких душевных сил, даже несмотря на то, как она обожала им заниматься. Так что к обеду она, порядком устав от бесконечного скроллинга ленты новостей в социальной сети, решила, что ей не помешает старое-доброе реалити-шоу по телевизору.  
  
Но, включив телевизор, она увидела не какое-нибудь трешовое реалити-шоу или повтор древнего ситкома.  
  
Из новостей на нее смотрели сотни и сотни каменных статуй. Маринетт застонала и потянулась за пультом. Все что она хотела, это один день, всего _один день_ не слышать обо всем этом. Эти статуи больше не ее ответственность, и она решила переключить менее удручающий канал.  
  
Алья будет потрясающей супергероиней. Маринетт прямо видела ее в этой роли. К счастью, Алья пописывала ей весь день и планировала заскочить проведать подругу после занятий и заодно отдать домашку. Так что, когда она придет, Маринетт тихонько подложит шкатулку ей в сумку. Лучше Альи на роли героини Маринетт никого не могла представить, а она сама сможет вернуться к обычной подростковой жизни. Это будет концом ее супергеройского путешествия.  
  
Но почему от этой мысли ей так плохо?  
  
 _— Мы ведем репортаж с Триумфальной Арки, где сотни каменных статуй, появившихся там вчера, внезапно пришли в движение._  — Вещала телерепортер, и до ушей Маринетт донеслись крики людей, скрежет металла и оглушающий рев каменных монстров.  
  
Она выпустила из рук пульт и в ужасе уставилась в экран.  
  
Люди спасались бегством, пока каменные монстры принялись разрушать все, что попадалось им на пути, они переворачивали автомобили, словно те были игрушечными, от их ног в асфальте оставались огромные выбоины, да и в целом, выглядели они ужасающе из-за их размера. Репортер что-то кричала своим коллегам, находящимся в этот момент в безопасности телестудии, но Маринетт не слышала ни слова.  
  
Это был хаос. Полный хаос. Худшее, что могло произойти, и произошло по ее вине.  
  
Маринетт подтянула колени к груди и всхлипнула. Захотела переключить канал, притвориться, что это все неправда, но она знала, что всего лишь бежит от проблем.  
  
 _— Пятнистая героиня не объявлялась со вчера, но к счастью, наш корреспондент Жак на другом конце города столкнулся с так называемым Котом Нуаром, который в данный момент помогает полицейским отбиться от каменного монстра. Давайте посмотрим.  
_  
Маринетт смотрела. В толпе полицейских она увидела отца своей одноклассницы — Сабрины. Он и его коллеги применили оружие против монстра, но пули не возымели никакого эффекта.  
  
Каменный монстр швырнул в него уличный знак, и тот свалился на землю.  
  
Маринетт села на край кушетки, не дыша и молясь, чтобы отец Сабрины оказался в порядке. Возможно, это были три самые длинные секунды в ее жизни.  
  
Но когда появился Кот Нуар, у Маринетт в горле встал огромный комок вины. Это неправильно, подумала она. Она его терпеть не может. Она не хочет ничего для него сделать, и не хочет больше быть супергероиней…  
  
Но вот только он там, а она нет. А это говорит о многом.  
  
Ее ногти впились в ладони. Она должна там быть.  
  
«Нет!» Пресекла она саму себя. «Нет, я не должна. Я в жизни не стану работать с парнем, который считает меня просто глупым ребенком. Я снова облажаюсь. Это не закончится ничем хорошим…»  
  
Кот тянул время, отвлекая каменного монстра, что дало полиции возможность эвакуировать людей в безопасное место. Маринетт была вынуждена признать, что несмотря на его грубость, он был хорош. Казалось, что он принял во внимание все свои ошибки.  
  
 _— Кот Нуар!_  — корреспондент подозвал его, как только монстр завалился на спину, неспособный больше встать. Интересно… подумала Маринетт. Эту слабость можно использовать. —  _Что вы думаете обо всех этих монстрах и где ваша напарница?  
_  
Кот, мягко говоря, выглядел потрепанным. Его зеленые глаза были широко раскрыты от прилива адреналина, а грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока он пытался отдышаться. Сердце Маринетт забилось быстрее. Интересно, что он ответит?  
  
Но он не стал отвечать. Вместо этого Кот взял микрофон и повернулся к камере. И заговорил.  
  
Он говорил с ней.

    

 _— Мадмуазель, я не знаю, где ты и в порядке ли ты, не знаю, вдруг ты не можешь трансформироваться, или ты ранена, не знаю, сражаешься ли сейчас или решила ничего не делать. Где бы не была, если ты меня слышишь, пожалуйста, не отказывайся от Камня Чудес из-за меня. Прости, что обидел тебя. Прости, что наговорил глупостей по поводу твоего возраста. Я идиот. Я не знаю…не знаю, что еще сказать. Но ты нужна городу больше, чем я. И может, это прозвучит эгоистично, ты нужна мне. Вчера ты была потрясающей… и я не смогу без тебя. Прости меня.  
  
_ Он говорил отчаянно и искренне. И спустя довольно долгое время после того, как Кот вернул микрофон и скрылся из кадра, после того, как новости переключились на другой сюжет, Маринетт не могла двигаться. Она просто застыла. Пораженная до глубины души.  
  
 _Прости, что обидел тебя.  
  
Но ты нужна городу больше, чем я.  
  
Я не смогу без тебя.  
_  
Даже не осознав того, она уже бежала наверх в комнату.  
  
Шкатулка лежала там, где Маринетт ее оставила. Засунув ее в сумку, она быстро спустилась в гостиную, испытывая смешанные чувства. В ушах стучал адреналин, и она понятия не имела, что собирается делать, но знала, что должна.  
  
Воздух разрезал грохочущий удар. Закричали люди. Земля затряслась.  
  
У Маринетт упало сердце, когда она услышала громкий, низкий, нечеловеческий голос, кричавший: «КИ-И-И-И-И-ИМ!!!»  
  
Сначала она не поняла, что происходит. Но до нее быстро дошло: Ивана снова акуманизировали. Вот почему остальные монстры пришли в движение.  
  
 _Боже._  
  
Ивана снова акуманизировали.  
  
И он сейчас прямо возле пекарни.  
  
Маринетт спустилась в пекарню, до ужаса боясь за родителей. «Прошу, будьте в порядке, умоляю».  
  
Пекарня была пуста. Окна потрескались, выпечка была разбросана по полу. Но никого не было видно. Где родители?  
  
Маринетт выбежала наружу.  
  
Вот они. Родители. Снаружи, в опасной зоне пытаются освободить девушку из-под машины. Девушку… Маринетт в ужасе осознала, что это была Алья. Алья, которая пришла ее проведать.  
  
Она собиралась позвать родителей, когда вмиг события приняли еще худший оборот.  
  
Земля под ногами задрожала от удара и Маринетт, не удержавшись, упала на колени. Она попыталась встать, но это было слишком медленно.  
  
К ней приближалась огромная каменная рука. Иван.  
  
— БЕРЕГИСЬ!  
  
Ее кто-то оттолкнул, и она упала. Маринетт ударилась об тротуар, и ее сумка слетела с плеча.  
  
Сумка с серьгами.  
  
Сумка с Тикки.  
  
Из ее легких выбило воздух, и бок пронзила боль. Маринетт беспомощно смотрела на сумку, которую отбросило под разбитые машины.  
  
Маринетт со стоном села. По лбу потекла струйка крови и она поморщилась. Она повернулась в сторону своего загадочного спасителя.  
  
Это был Нуар.  
  
Кот Нуар спас ее из-под каменного кулака. А теперь он пойман Иваном, и его уносят прочь. Скорее всего к Бражнику.  
  
И Маринетт могла только смотреть.  
  
Не в силах что-то сделать.

    

  
**Маленький хэдканон от авторов:** Адриан начинал как Кот Нуар без колокольчика! Но однажды он пожаловался Плаггу, что костюм не достаточно кошачий, и в отместку Плагг дал ему бубенчик, который мы все знаем и любим. И Адриан НЕНАВИДЕЛ его поначалу, но Ледибаг его обожала, взяла в привычку поддевать колокольчик и каждый раз хихикала на звук. А Кот внезапно понял, что обожает ее смех. Так что колокольчик решено было оставить! Ради Леди, потому что Адриан — душка.


	11. Истоки. Финал

 

    

 

И Маринетт могла только смотреть.

Не в силах что-то сделать.  
  
Маринетт хватило пяти секунд чувства всепоглощающей беспомощности. Хватило пяти секунд искаженного в страхе лица Альи, родителей, которые отчаянно пытаются ей помочь, Кота Нуара, в крике пытающегося выбраться из хватки Ивана, чтобы принять решение.  
  
Решение, что придало ей сил рвануть вперед, нырнуть под обломки машин к серьгам. Ее серьгам.  
  
Она не могла позволить людям страдать. Несмотря на сложившиеся отношения с Нуаром, она не могла позволить ему сражаться в одиночку. Она наконец поняла, что должна делать. Она наконец знала, кем должна стать. Чем должна стать.  
  
_Я не смогу без тебя._  
  
Маринетт просунула руку вперед и эти слова стучали набатом в ушах. Она застонала, пытаясь протиснуться вперед, ведь ей нужно совсем чуть-чуть, еще немного. Она была слаба сама по себе, и рана на лбу напоминала ей об этом каждую секунду. Поэтому ей необходима Тикки.  
  
Ничего ей не хотелось больше, чем стать мультяшным персонажем, способным меняться в размерах по желанию. Она протиснулась глубже под обломки, молясь, чтобы они на нее не рухнули. От каждого ее движения груда металла и бетона над ней угрожающе трещала. А до сумки было никак не достать.  
  
— Ну давай, — прорычала она, отчасти чтобы приободрить себя, но больше вкладывая в эти слова мольбу высшим силам. Пальцы заскребли по булыжникам, она была почти близко, но все равно недостаточно.  
  
Обломки задрожали и Маринетт застыла, задержав дыхание. Если они рухнут, то она не сможет выбраться. Или еще хуже.  
  
Когда ничего не случилось, она зажмурилась и решила рискнуть.  
Она резко сдвинулась в сторону, и поймала с земли сумку. Наскоро развернувшись, она неуклюже нырнула в расщелину между обломками.  
  
И в эту же секунду обломки начали падать, точно, как Маринетт и боялась.  
  
С криком она сделала последний рывок. Она должна справиться. Должна.  
  
Обломки рухнули.  
  
Но она смогла выбраться! Она смогла! Конечно, она вся исцарапалась, особенно досталось ногам, но она сделала это! Вернула сумку!  
  
Приподнявшись на колени, Маринетт открыла сумочку. У нее не было времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя после того, как ее чуть не задавило насмерть, не было времени, чтобы оценивать повреждения. Ее близкие нуждаются в ней. Город нуждается в ней. Кот нуждается в ней.  
  
А она — в Тикки.  
  
Словно впервые, она открыла шкатулку, и Тикки материализовалась в пучке розового света. Но на сей раз Маринетт была готова. На все сто.  
  
— Я знала, что ты передумаешь! — воскликнула Тикки. Хоть Маринетт не улыбнулась в ответ, она чувствовала теплую поддержку и внутренний голос шептал ей, что вместе с Тикки нет ничего, чего она не могла. Маринетт положила шкатулку на землю и взяла в руки серьги.

    

— Я не могу бездействовать, пока страдают невинные. Только не в момент, когда я способна что-то сделать! — сказала она, надевая серьги.  
  
— И именно поэтому ты будешь чудесной героиней, Маринетт! — ответила квами.

Маринетт сжала кулаки, не собираясь тратить больше ни секунды.  
  
— Это еще надо проверить. Но для начала, Тикки, трансформируй меня!  
  
Сила наполнила ее до краев. Когда Маринетт трансформировалась впервые, она чувствовала себя неловко, словно желе, которое с трудом удерживается на тарелке. Сейчас было иначе. Она приняла силу, словно старого друга. Словно до этого минуту задерживала дыхание, и вот наконец сделала вдох. Старый мир исчез, а новый состоял из света, мощи и магии. Маринетт приняла все это. Ее сердце, тело и душа стали едины с Камнем Чудес.  
  
Она стала героем.  
  
Она стала Ледибаг.  
  
По наитию она подхватила йо-йо и запустила его в сторону машины, под которой была придавлена Алья. Если раньше йо-йо словно жило своей жизнью, сейчас оно словно стало продолжением ее руки и с легкостью прорезало машину насквозь, освобождаю пострадавшую Алью.  
  
Ледибаг даже не остановилась ответить на благодарные восклицания. Она вскользь посмотрела на родителей, и сердце странно кольнуло, когда их удивленные взгляды зацепились за нее, без тени узнавания собственной дочери. Но она сбросила с себя это ощущение. Для самокопаний просто не было времени. И вообще, к лучшему, что они не знают.  
  
— Быстро в укрытие! — закричала она, хватая и раскручивая йо-йо. — Скажите всем! На улице небезопасно!  
  
Убедившись, что родители с Альей собираются сделать так, как она сказала, Ледибаг развернулась. С помощью йо-йо она взлетела на уличный фонарь. Кот и Иван находились в конце улицы. Она должна что-то придумать.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от фонаря, она взлетела в воздух, нацелившись ногами Ивану в голову.  
  
— Эй ты!  
  
Иван повернулся на зов, и встретился лицом с ее ногой. Пошатнувшись, он яростно взревел. Но не упал, пусть удар и дезориентировал его, чтобы она повторно совершила прыжок и ударила по нему с другой стороны.  
  
Он начал падать, и Ледибаг сделала сальто вперед, сумев приземлиться ему на спину. Перепрыгнув через его плечо, она подхватила Кота и унесла их обоих подальше от Ивана.  
  
Они приземлились вместе, чудом не переломав все кости. Костюм уберег от большинства травм, но дезориентация никуда не делась. Ее желудок подскочил, но она оправилась после нескольких вдохов. Кот со стоном принял сидячее положение.  
  
Их взгляды пересеклись. Ледибаг замерла, не в силах говорить после того, что между ними случилось. Слова просто превращались в адскую кашу. Она не знала, с чего лучше начать.  
  
Кот удивил, заговорил первым. Когда он открыл рот, она ожидала… на самом деле, она не знала, что ожидать. Очередных извинений? Благодарности, что она пришла? Упреков, что появилась слишком поздно?  
  
Что бы она не думала, она не ожидала, что он спросит:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Ледибаг озадаченно моргнула, не зная, что и думать.  
  
— Я… н-нормально? «Как же мило, подумалось ей. — Какой он милый».  
  
Отмахнувшись от собственных мыслей, она поднялась на ноги и протянула Коту руку. Тот со смущенной улыбкой схватился за ладонь, и она помогла ему встать.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь.

    

  
К ее лицу прилила кровь. Почему он внезапно так мил с ней? Может, он и правда раскаивается.  
  
— Ну, — смущенно произнесла она, отворачивая лицо. — Не могла же я оставить все веселье тебе, Котик.  
  
— Котик?  
  
Ледибаг застыла на этот раз из-за ужасного смущения. «Божечки, да что не так со мной?»  
  
Кот Нуар нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Как мило! Мне нравится!  
  
Ей хотелось умереть. Может, Талисман Удачи выкинет специально для нее небольшую черную дыру, в которой она сможет исчезнуть навеки? Ладно, это скорее всего ее и правда убьет, а ей этого не хотелось.  
  
Пока она решала, что лучше ей выпадет портал для телепортации, чуть не пропустила, что Иван начал подниматься. Она тряхнула головой, чувствуя раздражение не только на саму на себя, но и на напарника за то, что отвлек.  
  
— Так, надо сосредоточиться, — сказала она. — Нам нужно спасти город.  
  
— Еще один монстряга на подходе! — крикнул Кот Нуар и ринулся в бой.  
Ледибаг момент смотрела и позволила себе легчайшую из улыбок, прежде чем присоединиться к Коту.  
  
Пришло время остановить акуму и освободить Ивана навсегда.

***

Вечером на Париж обрушился дождь.  
  
Уткнувшись лицом в колени, Ледибаг сидела под одной из многочисленных перекладин Эйфелевой башни. Сердце трусливо стучало в груди, но она старалась игнорировать его. Закрыв глаза, она вытянула руку, чтобы ощутить дождевые капли. Позади нее лежал зонт, взятый на тот случай, если дождь усилится. Не хотелось промокнуть до нитки по пути домой. Тикки, правда, заверила, что она не подхватит простуду, пока будет в костюме, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает. По крайней мере, пока она не свыклась со всеми этими геройскими штуками.  
  
День прошел как один миг. Начиная от победы над Иваном, заканчивая речью против так называемого Хищного Моля, все было как в тумане. И Коту Нуару она ничего не успела сказать. Обсуждение стратегических маневров не считается.  
  
А им многое нужно сказать друг другу, потому они и договорились здесь встретиться. И если судить по горячим заверением Кота тогда через новости, то между ними возникло явное недопонимание, которое нужно разрешить. Разрешить, если она собирается оставить серьги. И чтобы в их партнерстве была гармония, им нужно говорить друг с другом. И даже если они не могут многим поделиться друг с другом, как например настоящими именами, все равно нужно быть откровенными. Честность превыше всего.  
  
Нет, она не собиралась спускать ему его грубость, он все еще должен объясниться перед ней. Но и ей надо извиниться. Она сможет все исправить.  
  
Ледибаг убрала руку из-под дождя. Так странно — она так высоко на Эйфелевой башне, но не ощущает страха упасть.  
  
— Привет!  
  
Ледибаг едва не свалилась с перекладины от испуга, хорошо, что схватилась за нее в последний момент. Глянув через плечо, она увидела Кота Нуара, смущенно сложившего руки за спиной.  
  
— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать.  
  
Он сел рядом, она ничего не сказала. Ледибаг посмотрела на раскинувшийся под ногами городской пейзаж: опустившийся на город холодный туман вкупе с дождем и тучами напоминал ей написанные маслом пейзажи, что мать собирала пару лет назад. Где-то мигали уличные фонари в предвестии сумерек. Ее настигло острое осознание, что они с Котом здесь одни на мили вокруг. Власти закрыли башню для туристов после нападения.  
  
Они были здесь одни.  
  
Проблема была в том, что никто из них понятия не имеет, как начать разговор.  
  
Ледибаг прикусила губу, глубоко вдохнула через нос и решила действовать. Если не заговорить с Котом Нуаром сейчас, иного шанса нормально поговорить с ним не будет.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Я просто хотел… — одновременно с ней заговорил он. Похоже они оба решили сделать первый шаг, но в итоге столкнулись лбами.  
  
Это напомнило их первую встречу, но хотя бы на этот раз они стукнулись в переносном смысле.  
  
— Ты первая, прошу, — сказал Кот, жестом приглашая ее продолжить. Ледибаг покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, не надо. Тебе же есть что сказать — говори, — сказала она, надеясь, что это прозвучало не слишком обвиняюще.  
  
Кот удивленно похлопал глазами и раскрыл рот. Не часто в жизни ему давали право голоса. Его уши порозовели (настоящие, а кошачьи уныло обвисли, и нет, Ледибаг было тяжело противиться этому очаровательному виду). Он смущенно поерзал, и глядя в пол начал:  
  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты сегодня просто потрясающе справилась. То, как ты дала отпор Молю и объявила на весь Париж, что защитишь всех, было потрясающе, — он говорил настолько тихо, что его голос был едва различим за стуком капель. Кот поднял глаза и послал Ледибаг слабую, стеснительную улыбку, какой она еще не видела. И она попала прямиком ей в сердце, задев струну, какая не звучала раньше. Ледибаг ошеломленно сжала ткань костюма на груди. — Ледибаг — очень крутое имя! Прекрасный выбор!  
  
Она растерянно нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты опять… надо мной издеваешься? — спросила она, склонив голову.  
  
Улыбка исчезла с его лица в мгновение ока. Кот поднялся на ноги и принялся так рьяно жестикулировать, будто у него руки были не руки, а макаронины. Ледибаг не могла определиться, смеяться ей или звонить в скорую.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! Клянусь! И тогда я не издевался, я… ну да, я знаю, что выглядело это именно так. Но я не специально. Я правда думал, что ты типа вундеркинд, ведь ты получила талисман будучи подростком. Ну, эм, мне самому всего двадцать, так что не мне рассуждать о взрослой жизни. Ко мне самому еще относятся, как к ребенку. Скорее всего, даже больше, чем к тебе. Короче… — тут он сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, и провел рукой по голове до накладных ушей, а затем вниз по лицу. — Короче, суть в том, что я не пытался тебя обидеть. Но обидел. И мне правда очень жаль. Прости меня. Я очень плох в этом.  
  
Ледибаг молча переваривала информацию.  
  
— Плох в чем?  
  
Кот надул губы и потер шею.  
  
— В общении. С людьми. Социализация ни к черту. Я правда в этом плох. Я знаю, это глупое оправдание, но я учился дома… и у меня, если честно, нет друзей. Ну, не совсем, одна подруга есть, но мы последнее время почти не видимся. Так что, все это для меня в новинку.  
  
Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла еще более ранимой, чем до этого. Впервые, Ледибаг подумала о том, как бы он выглядел без маски.

    

Она осторожно вложила свои ладони ему в руки и ахнула от контакта, хотя и сама была инициатором. Она ощутила покалывание в пальцах, и понятия не имела, откуда оно взялось. Кот с нечитаемым лицом смотрел на их руки. Он поднял глаза, только когда она заговорила:  
  
— Я тоже должна попросить прощения. Я так отреагировала, потому что была не уверена в себе, и скорее всего твои слова просто меня спровоцировали. С моей стороны было нечестно осуждать тебя и кричать. Я повела себя по-детски. Мне шестнадцать, а я повела себя как шестилетка. Прости меня.  
  
Кот кивнул, и Ледибаг облегченно опустила плечи. Они продолжали держаться за руки, и она поняла, что не против и дальше так стоять.  
  
— Что ж, думаю будет не страшно, если я скажу, что мы наконец свернули с непрамяульного пути? — Кот подмигнул.  
  
Ледибаг фыркнула, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
  
— О, так ты у нас шутник?  
  
Осмелев от ее ответа, он наклонился к ней, даже не осознавая, что его близость творит с ее сердцем. Серьезно, почему ее тело будто сошло с ума? Да, Кот — тот еще красавчик, но она никогда не покупалась на внешность. Еще утром она была готова возненавидеть его до конца жизни!  
  
Они продолжали держаться за руки.  
  
Будучи абсолютно не в курсе, что творится у нее в голове, Кот продолжил:  
  
— Непрамяульного следа?  
  
Ледибаг хихикнула, отпуская его руку и отталкивая его от себя. Сама она немного покраснела.  
  
— Боже, перестань.  
  
— От лапок! — воскликнул он, ударяя кулаком о ладонь.  
Она не могла больше сдерживать смех. Ледибаг схватилась за живот надеясь, что это как-то успокоит внутренних бабочек. Как она могла так в нем ошибаться? Какой он мудак? Он безнадежный дурашка!  
  
Но ей это как-то даже нравилось.  
  
— У насекомых нет лапок! — выдохнула она, едва справилась со смехом. Кот, судя по его лицу, был неимоверно горд собой (серьезно, неужели он был настолько счастлив, что рассмешил ее? Неужели для него и правда в новинку «дружить»?), отчего покорил Ледибаг еще больше. — Но должна сказать, наш путь оказался в начале довольно ухабистым!

    

— О-о-о-о, верно подмечено, юная леди! — рассмеялся он, сверкая кошачьими глазами. — Ты ведь не против, если я буду тебя так звать? Ты же зовешь меня котенком!  
Ледибаг села обратно.  
  
— Юная Леди, значит?  
  
— Да, потому что божьи коровки маленькие и милые, прямо как ты! — радостно пояснил он, но с такой искренностью, что Ледибаг не стала бы с ним спорить, даже если бы очень захотела.  
  
Она почувствовала, что краснеет в тон собственного костюма, и спрятала лицо за хвостиками.  
  
— Божечки, Котик, ты и правда неопытный в общении с людьми.  
  
— Ха? С чего ты взяла?  
  
— А, ни с чего, — она поспешила сменить тему. — «Юная леди» — хорошее прозвище, до тех пор, пока ты не вкладываешь в него всякие двусмысленности.  
  
Они умолкли, повисла уютная тишина. Ну, подумала Ледибаг, для Кота-то она точно уютная. А она сама сходила с ума каждый раз, когда смотрела на него. "Соберись, тряпка, сказала она сама себе, что с тобой творится?"  
  
— Оу, чуть не забыл! — Не подумай, что я пытаюсь купить твою дружбу. Я просто увидел это недавно по пути домой и подумал, что это станет идеальным предложением мира. Плюс! Это очень символично. Открой и сама поймешь.  
  
Он с жаром подал ей коробку, так что Ледибаг осталось только взять ее в руки. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на мгновение, и она пересеклась с ним взглядом. Его глаза смотрели на нее так тепло. Молили поверить в его искренность? Она бы этого очень хотела. Она знала его так мало, но прикипела к нему за доли секунд и хотела ему доверять.  
  
Раздался раскат грома. Он прорвался сквозь туман смятения и тут Ледибаг внезапно осознала, что это за волнующие чувства бурлят внутри. _О._  
  
_О.  
  
О нет._  
  
— Открой, обещаю, что там нет акумы, — пошутил Кот.  
  
— ХА-ХА! — резко выдала Ледибаг, что они оба подпрыгнули на месте. И если до этого она окончательно не раскраснелась, то сейчас уже точно. — Ха! — повторила она, на сей раз намного тише. — Акумы! Смешно! Да!  
  
Она открыла коробку, только чтобы не смотреть на Кота. Потому что, если продолжит смотреть, то превратится в лепечущую лужицу.  
  
Сняв крышку, она смогла только ахнуть.  
  
Внутри лежала роза. Чудесная желтая роза. Она была накрыта защитным стеклом, которое можно было если что снять.  
  
Эта роза будто пришла из какой-то сказки. Ледибаг могла только хватать воздух ртом.

    

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Кот. — Это вечная роза. Она настоящая, но ее обработали так, чтобы она могла стоять вот так во всем цвету вечно. Хотя она больше похожа на гремлинов. Ее нельзя поливать, иначе она оживет, а потом завянет. Флорист сказал, что желтый значит — дружба, поэтому я выбрал именно ее. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала — я всегда прикрою твою спину, ЛБ.  
  
Что ж, если его взгляд не отправил ее в адский котел, то вечная роза и ее значение определенно это сделали.  
  
Сглотнув, она приложила все усилия, чтобы показать благодарность:  
  
— Я т… ее обожаю! Полный восторг! Спасибо! Обещаю, что буду хранить ее вечно, — чуть ли не инстинктивно она подняла кулачок, чтобы стукнуться с напарником. — Ну что ж, за великие свершения!  
  
Как только его кулак прижался к ее, и он вновь одарил ее взглядом «верь мне», она осознала.  
  
Ей не просто нравился Кот Нуар.  
  
Он ей _очень_ нравился.  
  
А это значит, она попала далеко и надолго.

***

— Вы так и остались стоять под дождем?  
  
Кот Нуар заморгал. Пока он вспоминал прошлое, то будто перенесся туда. Было странно слышать историю их встречи с его точки зрения. Для него это была история начала чудесной дружбы, наполненная надеждами и обещаниями, что зарождало в Маринетт беспокойный клубок абсолютно противоположных чувств.  
  
Итак, история их встречи с его точки зрения была несколько иной. Маринетт тогда не заметила, как он нервничал. Он казался таким уверенным в себе, пусть даже смущался и вел себя по-дурацки. А теперь она узнает, что он боялся, что Ледибаг воткнет ту розу ему в глаз, а потом хвост завяжет в узел. Буквально.  
  
Маринетт аж вся съежилась. Характер у нее тогда был не сахар, еще и гормоны бушевали. Тогда она была бомбой, подрывавшейся всякий раз, когда она видела несправедливость. Когда она стала Ледибаг, то научилась сдерживаться.  
  
У нее столько вопросов, которые она не могла задать, потому что только Ледибаг об этом знала. И это ее убивало.  
  
— Ненадолго. Потом разошлись по домам, — ответил Кот, неторопливо гладя Маринетт по спине. Вдруг его уши встали торчком. — Она дала мне зонтик, сказав, что это извинение. Думаю, она сказала тогда что-то вроде: «кошки переносят дождь хуже насекомых», но так скомкано, что это было даже как-то мило.  
  
Маринетт спрятала лицо у него в плече. Коту было невдомек, что это что-то значило, все-таки они обнимались на кровати, но ей правда надо было спрятать свое красное лицо. Конечно же она знала, что вышло скомкано. Потому что тогда она осознала, что влюбилась по уши, и была в полном ужасе!  
  
Теперь она на тысячу процентов была уверена — он ни черта не замечает. Сколько времени она прожила, просыпаясь в холодном поту от мысли, что он знает о ее чувствах и игнорирует их во имя стабильности их геройского дуэта.  
  
Она была безусловно рада узнать, что не в этом дело.  
  
— Этот зонтик до сих пор лежит у меня, — продолжил Кот. — Наверное мне стоит его как-нибудь вернуть. Думаю, я храню его из сентиментальности. Это был первый подарок, который я получил от друга, не считая Хл… не считая моей подруги детства. Да, из сентиментальности. Интересно, а Ледибаг хранит розу?  
  
Маринетт сжала кулак. Во рту резко стало сухо. Никогда в жизни она не хотела открыться ему так, как сейчас. Сказать ему, да, роза у нее, она хранит ее и достает ее в моменты грусти. Что она смотрела на нее все то время, когда поправлялась после того, как ее подстрелили, и не могла вернуться на пост героини до полного выздоровления. Что она запомнила каждый лепесток, каждый оттенок желтого, каждый шип на стебле, и снова и снова и снова напоминала себе, что их дружба вечна. Что он не бросит ее, потому что она по глупости схватила пулю, когда они наконец-то избавили Париж от зла. И это было единственное, что придавало ей сил в долгие месяцы восстановления. Это, и еще мысль, что со злом наконец покончено, конечно же.  
  
Но это было слишком тяжело. Язык словно придавило. Маринетт ничего не сказала — лишь задумчиво промычала в ответ.  
  
— Упс! — Кот резко сел, и Маринетт пришлось тоже. — Мне пора бежать! Празднование скоро начнется.  
  
— О. Да. Конечно, — ответила Маринетт, пока они вылезали на террасу. Небо окрасилось в золото — солнце садилось. — Ух ты, мы уже несколько часов лежим.  
  
— Что я могу сказать? Я прирожденный рассказчик! — пожал плечами Кот и игриво подмигнул.  
  
Маринетт почти искренне хихикнула.  
  
— Ты придешь сегодня? На празднование? — спросил он, смущенно поведя плечом. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к ее собственным. — Я понимаю, что не смогу увидеть тебя в толпе, но, если ты придешь, это будет очень много для меня значить.  
  
И тут, если бы Маринетт могла, то рассыпалась в прах. Жгучий стыд подступил к горлу густой желчью.  
  
— К-конечно, я приду, — сказала она, прижимаясь к его груди и крепко обнимая. Легче притвориться влюбленной и заботливой девушкой, чем быть трусливой обманщицей.  
  
Почему ей так страшно?  
  
Почему она просто не может ему рассказать?  
  
Но она не успела об этом задуматься — Кот отстранился. Он приподнял ее лицо за подбородок и нежно поцеловал.  
  
А в глубине души она знала, что он примет ее. Если она признается, что она Ледибаг — он не отвергнет ее за это.  
  
Ложь не давала ей разорвать поцелуй. Полгода она лгала ему, целовала его, касалась его, раскрылась с ним, как женщина.  
  
И, думала она, глядя, как его фигура исчезает за крышами, это было неправильно.  
  
Она сделает это.  
  
Она признается ему.  
  
Прямо сейчас, с его браслетом на запястье и образом вечной розы, который накрепко поселился в ее голове, она приняла решение.  
  
В следующий раз, на этом балконе, она скажет ему правду.  
  
Так не может продолжаться вечно.  
  
Она позволила тяжести решения осесть в своем сердце и на время забыть о нем, чтобы сполна отпраздновать падение Моля.  
  
Позже вечером, Ледибаг под грандиозные аплодисменты пролетела над площадью Трокадеро и встала на вершине лестницы вместе с мэром и напарником. Эту часть своей работы она любила больше всего — видеть счастливые лица людей, которых они с Котом спасли от гнета Моля. Вот почему она занималась этим, ведь кроме толп преданных поклонников и проблем с отношениями у нее было призвание. Она была героиней, призванной нести добро, и она многое сделала. Для нее это значило все.  
  
Когда была сказана речь, началось празднование. Кот подал ей руку, как всегда делал, и они пошли танцевать. Но сегодня он то и дело оглядывался через плечо, в сторону толп, и у нее сердце упало, когда она осознала, почему.  
  
— Что такое, Котик? — самым непринужденным тоном спросила она, прокручиваясь под его рукой.  
  
Кот вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, словно хотел стряхнуть воду.  
  
— Ох, нет, ничего. Просто думал, увижу я знакомую в толпе или нет.  
  
Но это было не все, и Ледибаг знала это. Но промолчала.  
  
— Давай дотанцуем, — сказал он, — я же в этом так премяусен!

Ледибаг ласково закатила глаза.  
  
— Давай, — ответила она, чуть прильнув. Звучала медленная песня, по площади в неторопливом танце скользили парочки.  
  
Она не хотела думать о том, как он касается ее сейчас, как это отличается от его прикосновений к Маринетт, но все равно думала об этом.  
  
— С годовщиной, Кот Нуар, — прошептала она от всей души, от обеих половинок себя. От Ледибаг, празднующей их победу, и от Маринетт, думающей о том, что они уже шесть месяцев вместе. Шесть месяцев с ее первой лжи.  
  
— С годовщиной, Ледибаг, — улыбнулся Кот. В его глазах отражались фонари и блестели огни башни, на которой зародилась их дружба.  
  
Она собиралась раз и навсегда покончить с ложью.

 

    


	12. Черное сердце

_Действие данной части происходит между событиями Истоков и текущими. Сюжет строится по мотивам серии «Разлучник». Маринетт — 18, Адриану — 22. В качестве героев они работают уже два года._

***

Вечная роза покоилась на дрожащих коленках. Она нервировала. И Маринетт не могла винить ее за это.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, она оторвала взгляд от своего подарка и сосредоточилась на бесконечном списке дел на сегодняшний день.  
  
Шаг первый: купить Коту подарок ко дню Валентина. Сделано. Кот Нуар подарил ей желтую вечную розу в знак вечной дружбы и крепкого дуэта. А она подарит ему красную вечную розу и будет тупо надеяться, что он поймет посыл.  
  
Шаг второй: придумать, что сказать Коту Нуару. По комнате разбросана куча бумаги, так что, как видите — она пыталась. Ну, что-то… она придумала. _Но как бы то ни было_ , подумала Маринетт, _все равно все пойдет не по плану_. Тикки посоветовала говорить от чистого сердца, вот только проблема была не в сердце — в дурацком языке, который не желал поворачиваться, когда дело доходило до изложения чувств.  
  
Но вот же оно. У нее есть чувства. Они с Котом уже два года как напарники. Маринетт уже в последнем классе, дальше — университет. Ей восемнадцать, она выросла, она уже не какая-то глупая шестнадцатилетняя девочка, влюбившаяся в парня старше нее. Нет, они всегда были и будут на равных.  
  
Двух лет безответных чувств более чем достаточно. Если она продолжит и дальше их скрывать, то просто взорвется.  
  
Шаг третий?  
  
Ну, этот шаг оставался за Нуаром, и по правде говоря, Маринетт выворачивало от нервов каждый раз, когда она думала об этом.  
  
На экране высветилось семь утра. Маринетт зевнула и потерла глаза. Сегодня она не смогла уснуть, и хорошо, что признаваться она будет в маске, которая скроет мешки под глазами.  
  
Лицей походил на адский котел. Когда Маринетт пришла, то попала под дождь из красного конфетти. Сердечки были повсюду. Пытаясь не закатывать глаза, Маринетт мрачно протопала в класс и рухнула за парту возле Альи. Там, растянувшись на столе, она уткнулась в подругу лицом и издала измученный стон.  
  
— Вот это настрой, — рассмеялась Алья, вытаскивая конфетти из волос подруги, которые та специально завязала в высокий хвост. И хвост ее предал. Плохое знамение на весь оставшийся день. Если провалился план с прической, то что будет с ее признанием ЛЮБВИ ВСЕЙ ЕЕ ЖИЗНИ?!  
  
Ее ждал очень долгий день.  
  
Последний звонок был словно бальзам для ее измученной нервами души. Как Маринетт и думала, она не смогла сосредоточиться ни на одном из уроков, даже на тех, которые ей нравились. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась, слова учителя искажались где-то между ее барабанной перепонкой и мозгом, и все что она слышала, это:  
  
— Посмотри на себя! Думаешь, ты сможешь признаться? Ты-то?!  
  
Угх.  
  
Ее нервы были на пределе. Но хотя бы у нее была Алья — личный товарищ по несчастью. Когда они закинули тяжелые сумки на плечи, Маринетт заметила, как Алья бросила тоскливый взгляд на свою зазнобу. У Маринетт сердце заболело за подругу.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что пора бы уже покончить с вашим дурацким соглашением? — осторожно спросила она, глядя на Нино, неловко махнувшего им на прощание, а затем быстро скрывшегося в дверях. Обычно после уроков он тусил с ними, но сегодня все было иначе, и Маринет не могла винить его за то, что он сбежал. Даже с конца класса она видела ужасную тоску в его глазах.

  
    

Она никогда не понимала ситуацию, в которую ее лучшие друзья сами себя загнали. Они оба нравились друг другу и знали об этом.  
  
— Учеба на первом месте, подруга. Мы с Нино давным-давно это решили. Отношения только помешают, — процедила Алья, сжимая ремешок сумки.  
  
Маринетт хотела сказать, что отношения не могут помешать, что они просто с ума сошли — добровольно избегать друг друга. Они так любили друг друга, что любовь, наоборот, придала бы им сил, а не отвлекала и мешала, как они считали. Маринетт вздохнула, почему ей не повезло, как Алье? Вот бы ей знать, что ее чувства к Нуару взаимны…  
  
Она помотала головой, отмахиваясь от этой мысли. Слишком часто она спорила на эту тему с Альей и Нино, и сегодня она обойдется без этого.  
  
Обняв Алью за плечо, Маринетт с подругой вышла из класса. На полпути к лестнице, Маринетт, искушающую Алью огромным печеньем естественно-не-в-форме-сердца, грубо оттолкнули от подруги. Будучи довольно неуклюжей, она шлепнулась на пол.  
  
— ЭЙ, СМОТРИ, КУДА ПРЕШЬ, — заорала Алья Киму в спину. Ким не обернулся. — Боже, что на него нашло? — проворчала она, помогая Маринетт встать…  
  
Вот только в Маринетт с размаху кто-то влетел.  
  
— АЙ!  
  
Алья вслух выругалась.  
  
— Сначала Ким, теперь ты, Макс? Что, блин, происходит? — она схватила Маринетт и Макса за руки и подняла на ноги. Маринетт, нахмурившись, помассировала плечо. Замечательно. У нее точно останется синяк. Хорошо, что под костюмом его не будет видно.  
  
Но увидев, в каком состоянии Макс, она быстро забыла о своих проблемах. В его широко распахнутых глазах плескалась паника, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Очки сбились набок. Он никогда не выглядел так потрепанно.  
  
— Вы видели Кима? Куда он пошел? Вы видели?  
  
— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе произнесла Маринетт, кладя руку Максу на плечо. — Ты в порядке?  
  
У Макса задрожал подбородок. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется.  
  
— Нет, ничего не в порядке. Я думал… думал, Ким собирается… признаться мне. А потом он увидел меня с Тоби из параллельного класса и решил, что… боже.

    

Только сейчас Маринетт заметила в руке Макса валентинку, только разорванную пополам. На ней она узнала неряшливый почерк Кима. Наверное, вторая часть у Кима, или выброшена вообще, но Макс был прав. Валентинка была ему от Кима, и Ким собирался признаться ему.  
  
Алья с Маринетт переглянулись, не зная, что им делать. Они никогда не видели Макса в таком отчаянии. Ведь он всегда такой собранный. Да, он мог быть немного раздражительным или нервничать, то таким — никогда. Сейчас он бы дал Маринетт фору, а это о чем-то говорило.  
  
— Так… — начала Алья. — Вы с Тоби…  
  
Макс не дал ей договорить. Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он взвыл:  
  
— Нет! Никогда! Он признался мне, а потом полез целоваться, будто это нормально! Ким это увидел и сбежал, я даже не успел ничего ему объяснить. Я так облажался.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — сказала Маринетт, сжимая плечо Макса.  
  
— Маринетт права, — кивнула Алья. — Да вы тыщу лет друг по другу сохнете. И ты знаешь Кима. Дай ему время остыть, а потом поговори с ним. Расскажешь, что случилось. Он поймет. Просто не подпускай его потом к Тоби.  
  
Макс все еще выглядел готовым разреветься.  
  
— Слушай, а пошли ко мне? У меня приготовлено печенье с твоим именем, ждет не дождется тебя! — улыбнулась Маринетт. Макс посмотрел на нее, а затем уставился в пол. И кивнул.  
  
Блин, подумала Маринетт, пока они втроем шли в пекарню. Слишком много драмы для одного дня. Она надеялась, что на этом все и закончится, а вечером (и во время ее признания) все пройдет спокойно.  
  
Об этом она могла только мечтать.

***

Нахмурившись, Кот Нуар с прищуром осматривал квартал. В каждый из двух лет в день Валентина появлялся одержимый. Этот день и правда проявлял худшее в людях, а Бражник, кем бы он ни был, никогда не упускал такой возможности.  
  
Серьезно, этому парню нужно перепихнуться или типа того. Ну, или с чем у него там проблемы, только бы он перестал подглядывать за людьми.  
  
Был поздний вечер, а ему завтра выступать с докладом. Их личный Доктор Зло задал им эссе сразу на следующий день после дня всех влюбленных… И Кот был бы недоволен, если бы ему было с кем проводить это день. Нет, конечно он собирается встретиться с Ледибаг. Но блин, вместо учебы ему приходится гоняться за очередным акуманизированным. Какой-то влюбленный парень, назвавшийся Разлучником, запускал черные стрелы и превращал людей… ну, как Плагг деликатно выразился: в мудаков.  
  
Он не мог много сделать до прихода Ледибаг и едва не поймал пару раз стрелу. Но зато он успешно отвлекал злодея и уменьшал количество жертв от его стрел.  
  
— Эй-эй! Угадай, что еще я люблю! — заорал Кот, выглядывая из-за автомобиля. — Я люблю круассаны! Круассаны — лучшие! Они наполняют мое сердце теплом и радостью! — усмехнулся он, протягивая слова, словно он в обморок падал от любви к хлебобулочным изделиям.  
  
Разлучник заметно бесился, когда слышал слово «любовь».  
  
Озлобленное рычание одержимого знаменовало то, что Кот успешно справился с отвлечением внимания. Выпрыгнув из-за машины, он ловко уклонился от ряда черных стрел. Запрокинув голову, Кот Нуар расхохотался, что еще больше взбесило Разлучника.  
  
Разлучник бросился в погоню, но даже с отсутствием крыльев, которые вроде бы должны были дать злодею преимущество, Кот Нуар был очень быстр. Ха-ха.  
  
Кот завернул за угол, теряя из виду Разлучника. Что ж, у него есть возможность устроить злодею засаду и может даже достать акуму. И тогда останется просто ждать, когда появится Ледибаг и очистит ее. Кот Нуар был абсолютно уверен, что акума в обрывке бумаги, который Разлучник сжимает в руке.  
  
— Вот ты где!  
  
Кот развернулся и широко улыбнулся — Ледибаг пришла. Отлично! Теперь поимка акумы пройдет как по маслу!  
  
— Рад видеть тебя, Юная Леди. Слушай, насчет аку…

    

Ледибаг прижала палец к его губам, и Кот удивленно округлил глаза. По какой-то странной причине его сердце пропустило удар, но он не обратил на это внимание, потому что ее палец дрожал. Ледибаг нервничала. Почему? С ней все хорошо? Может, заболела?  
  
— Слушай, дай сначала мне сказать, хорошо? — Ледибаг держала подмышкой небольшую белую коробку. Ох, как бы Коту хотелось, чтобы там было печенье. Но это казалось абсурдом. Она бы не нервничала так из-за печенья. Что же происходит?  
  
Он кивнул, и Ледибаг облегченно вздохнула. Она убрала палец, и Кот почувствовал себя странно. Словно уже скучал по этому прикосновению. И он понятия не имел — почему.  
  
— Хорошо. Итак. Итак… — Ледибаг кашлянула, прочищая горло. Она протянула коробку, глядя на нее. И Кот тоже смотрел. — Так… м-м-м… мы уже давно вместе. То есть, не вместе-вместе, конечно, ну ты понял, вместе, как напарники! Мы уже давно напарники, так что я хочу подарить тебе это и сказать, что… — она начала поднимать крышку коробки, и Кот весь напрягся от предвкушения, — что я… КОТ, БЕРЕГИСЬ!  
  
Лицо Ледибаг в один момент исказилось в ужасе. Следующее, что понял Кот: Ледибаг сбивает его с ног, и он приземляется на землю. Ледибаг падает на него сверху.  
  
Кот Нуар успел заметить исчезающую черную стрелу, вонзившуюся напарнице в плечо.  
  
Его сердце упало.  
  
Разлучник со смехом улетел прочь.  
  
— Ледибаг? — прошептал Кот, поднимаясь. Его рука замерла над ее плечом, дыхание сбилось. Они никогда не были так близко. Она была такой теплой…  
  
И она поймала стрелу за него. Она не двигалась, не отвечала. Кот взмолился, чтобы ее Камень Чудес не был поврежден. Ведь с его такое происходило, и даже не раз. Но если ее сердце окутает тьма…  
  
Нет. Это не могло произойти. Не должно. Кот положил руки Леди на плечи и мягко отодвинул ее от себя, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней все хорошо.  
  
— Юная Леди?  
  
У Ледибаг затряслись плечи. Сначала Кот подумал, что она плачет, что повредила себе что-то при падении. Но ведь с ними случались вещи и похуже, и она была сильной, сильнее его. И когда с ее губ сорвался низкий, жесткий смешок, Кот осознал: она смеялась.  
  
— Я не твоя Юная Леди.  
  
Ледибаг села на него, и Кот сумел увидеть ее лицо. Ее губы изогнулись в холодной усмешке, которая приковала его к месту. Ее глаза, так часто напоминавшие ему летний океан, теперь были ледяными. Ее губы были черными, как и боль, сковавшая Кота, когда он осознал все положение дел.  
  
Ее сережки были заражены. Ледибаг оказалась под заклятием Разлучника.  
  
— Ледибаг, — слабым, напуганным голосом позвал он. Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что сможет достучаться. Он знал, что она еще здесь. Он знал это. — Ледибаг… пожалуйста, приди в себя.  
  
Но Ледибаг лишь закатила глаза. Она была глуха к его словам. Она почесала его под подбородком, впиваясь ногтем в кожу, и Кот сглотнул. Его начало окутывать отчаяние. Этого не может быть. Не может быть.

    

Ее палец больно впился в кожу под подбородком, заставляя посмотреть на нее. Ледибаг вздохнула.  
  
— Юная Леди, Юная Леди, Юная Леди. Ты бы знал, как меня это достало. Достало, что ты меня так называешь. Может, я и Ледибаг, но ты надоедливое насекомое, вечно впутываешься в неприятности, и мне вечно приходиться за тобой подтирать, — она перестала улыбаться и с такой ненавистью посмотрела на него, что сердце Кота треснуло. Он пытался не слушать. Не верить ее словам. Это не она. Это не Ледибаг. Это заклятие.  
  
Или нет?  
  
Его тело словно налилось свинцом и отказывалось шевелиться. Все, что он мог сделать — в ужасе смотреть, как Ледибаг наклоняется к нему, почти нос к носу. Ее взгляд стал еще тяжелее, она смотрела на него, словно на самое отвратительное, что видела в своей жизни.  
  
— Ледибаг, — прошептал он, все еще надеясь. — Прошу тебя…  
  
— Заткнись, — рявкнула она. — Боже! Как же ты достал! Не понимаю, как я могла тебя так долго терпеть! Но… — она села прямо и потянулась за йо-йо… — пора покончить с этим раз и навсегда!  
  
Кот дернул головой вовремя. Йо-йо ударило землю как раз в то место, где только что была его голова, оставляя вмятину в асфальте. Второй удар не заставил себя ждать, и Кот начал двигаться: борясь с самим собой, он сбросил с себя Ледибаг. Она упала, давая ему возможность сбежать. Кот вскочил на ноги, схватил шест и выставил перед собой в оборонительной позиции.  
  
— Я не хочу с тобой драться! Мы друзья!

    

— Бла-бла-бла, — Ледибаг раскрутила йо-йо, готовясь нападать. Ее черные губы блестели в полуденном солнце. Кот понял, что ему надо уходить, и быстро. Ему надо сбросить трансформацию. Ему нужна помощь Плагга, и неплохо будет перестать зацикливаться на Ледибаг, жаждущей его смерти. — Друзья? Ты серьезно думаешь, что я могу дружить с кем-то вроде тебя? Я ЛГАЛА тебе все это время. Твоя роза дружбы? Я выбросила ее. Плевать я на нее хотела. Плевать я на тебя хотела.  
  
Кот больше не мог этого слушать. Он призвал Катаклизм, расщепил ближайшую стену и скрылся в клубах цементной пыли.  
  
К тому времени, когда пыль рассеялась, он исчез.  
  
Ледибаг прицепила йо-йо обратно на бедро. Боже, сколько мороки. Что ж, теперь она устроит охоту на бродяжку, которым он и является.  
  
Она подошла к белой коробке, отброшенной во время потасовки, и открыла ее.  
  
Там лежала красная роза. Ледибаг коротко усмехнулась. И чем она думала, решив подарить ее Коту?  
  
Единственная роза, которой он достоин — черная. Желательно на его похоронах. Боже, как же она его ненавидела. Всей душой.  
  
Ледибаг с особой жестокостью разломала розу, оставляя рваные лепестки танцевать в воздухе, а затем осесть в сточной канаве. Там им и место.  
  
А ее ждет охота.

***

Кот Нуар ввалился в магазин. Кажется, это была пекарня. В любом случае, у него не было времени осмотреться. Как и оценить восхитительный аромат выпечки, витающий в воздухе. Удостоверившись, что в помещении пусто, он нырнул за прилавок и, прижавшись спиной к холодной поверхности, отменил трансформацию.  
  
— Плагг! — взвыл он, едва давая квами вдохнуть. — Ледибаг! Она…  
  
— Знаю, пацан, знаю, боже, не ссы в трусы, — проворчал Плагг, потерев мордочку. — Ну да, ситуация щекотливая.  
  
— Щекотливая?! — выплюнул Адриан. — Она ненавидит меня и хочет убить! Как мы очистим акуму?!  
  
— Успокойся, а то я спрячу камамбер у тебя в шкафу и оставлю его там гнить. И тогда мы оба будем несчастны, — предупредил Плагг, да таким тоном, что Адриан понял, что лучше ему успокоиться. Он закрыл рот. Плагг кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд, а затем продолжил, задумчиво потирая лапкой лоб.  
  
— Когда Камни Чудес Ледибаг заражаются, это непросто. И бесит. Но такое случается, и для начала надо избавиться от заклятия, и потом только от акумы. Мы просто приведем Ледибаг в чувства, прекратим этот скандал.  
  
— Это не скандал, Плагг, — ответил Адриан. — Ты иногда скандалишь. А Ледибаг, она… сейчас именно что меня ненавидит.  
  
_Плевать я на тебя хотела.  
  
Я ЛГАЛА тебе все это время.  
  
Я не твоя Юная Леди._  
  
Адриан стиснул кулаки. Все ощущалось неправильным. Ледибаг ненавидит его, смотрит на него с таким презрением. Это было неправильно. Она была светом, противостоящим всей тьме этого мира. Она была надеждой, красотой, светом и лю…  
  
— Да не ненавидит она тебя, — Плагг вздохнул, — за нее говорит заклятие. Не принимай близко к сердцу. Разве она принимала близко к сердцу все то, что ты делал и говорил, когда сам, скажем так, ловил стрелы и в итоге дрался с ней? Нет. Так что утри сопли. Ты ей нужен.  
  
Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и в итоге Адриан вздохнул, сползая на пол. Он не привык видеть Плагга таким серьезным.  
  
— Ладно, — нахмурился он. — Но как привести ее в чувства? Это же не синяк, который поцеловал, и все прошло!  
  
Плагг аж подпрыгнул в воздухе. Его глаза заблестели.  
  
У Адриана отвалилась челюсть.  
  
— О, нет. Нет-нет-нет. НЕТ.  
  
— А как насчет «да»? — хехекнул Плагг. — В этом есть смысл! Что побеждает ненависть? Любовь! Ты должен поцеловать ее! Прямо как в этих отвратных сказочках. Поцелуй истинной любви и все дела, — он уже гоготал в голос, а Адриан чувствовал, что его лицо сейчас сгорит. — Ты должен поцеловать Ледибаг!  
  
— Но… мы… мы не… мы не встречаемся, — проскулил Адриан, утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
  
— Адриан, — замогильным тоном произнес Плагг, что Адриан поднял на него голову от столь неожиданной перемены настроения. Плагг будто смотрел сквозь него. — Без обид, но ты самый тупой сопляк из всех, кого я встречал.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя, Плагг! — надулся Адриан, скрещивая руки. — Я знаю, что прав, и вообще, я не собираюсь целовать ее без ее согласия!  
  
— Знаешь, я на все сто уверен, что ты не давал согласия, когда она оседлала тебя, — отбил Плагг, заставляя Адриана налиться краской с новой силой. Ну замечательно. Теперь он это представляет.  
  
Какое-то безумие! Адриан помотал головой, словно его мозг был тем детским планшетом и мысли можно было стереть легким движением руки. Он не рассматривал Ледибаг в таком свете. Она просто его друг. Он старше ее, в конце-то концов. Она поступала в университет, а он был уже на втором курсе, весь в учебе. Она только собиралась окунуться в студенческую жизнь, а кто он такой, чтобы мешать этому? Она заслуживала лучшего.  
  
— И что, это меня оправдывает? — возразил Адриан. — Нет. Ни за что. Я не стану. Да я ей в глаза никогда посмотреть не смогу.  
  
— Валяй, как хочешь. Пусть она остается не в себе, а весь Париж пылает. Какой героизм! — пожал плечами Плагг, а затем снова вздохнул. — Слушай, пацан, я не говорю, что это лучшая ситуация, да и план этот слегка подрывает основы морали. Но другого выхода я предложить не могу. Мои инстинкты подсказывают мне только это. Просто не налажай и извинись перед ней потом. Уверен, она поймет. Это же из-за заклятия. Это ничего не значит.  
  
Адриан провел ладонью по лицу. Худший день Святого Валентина в его жизни.  
  
— Думаешь, дружеское рукопожатие не прокатит?  
  
Плагг усмехнулся.  
  
— Можешь попробовать, если она не откусит тебе руку.

***

Спустя некоторое время, Кот Нуар вышел на улицы Парижа. Он забрался на крыши, чтобы выйти на Ледибаг. Ну, и чтобы ей было легче его найти.  
  
Ледибаг нашла его весьма быстро, что было облегчением. Он снова и снова думал о том, какой ужасный у него план, какой он неправильный. Потому что если уж он будет целовать Ледибаг, то только когда они оба будут этого хотеть и искренне этим наслаждаться.  
  
Стоп, что?  
  
— Наконец-то! — простонала Ледибаг. — Ты никогда не выбираешь путь попроще. И вообще, усложняешь мне жизнь. Постоянно.  
  
Игнорируй, игнорируй, игнорируй, твердил себе он.  
  
— Я просто хочу поговорить, — может, он сможет достучаться до нее.  
  
— Ага, как обычно, — фыркнула она, упираясь рукой в бедро и гневно глядя на Кота. — Но я решила, что пора покончить с разговорами. И с тобой тоже.  
  
Она бросилась на него, и Кот увернулся от удара. Значит, голыми руками? Тогда ему будет слегка проще.  
  
Он не мог ударить ее, неважно, какими сильными были ее удары. Он лишь защищался. Но Ледибаг была неумолима, нападала снова и снова, пока не зажала его у дымохода. Он оказался в ловушке. Но все равно не мог сделать ей больно. И не собирался…  
  
Ледибаг крепко схватила его за горло и его ноги оторвались от черепицы.  
Такого давления он никогда не ощущал. Ледибаг подняла его выше, хватка на горле усилилась, и его голова начала кружиться.  
  
Как странно, но смерть позволяет вытаскивать наружу те вещи, которые ты столько отрицал.  
  
— Ледибаг, прошу, не надо, — просипел он. — Я люблю…  
  
— ЗАКРОЙ РОТ! — ее голос дрогнул, а у Кота перед глазами поплыло. Горло горело. Но в груди затеплилась надежда. Он чувствовал, что заклятие слабеет. Ведь даже под контролем, она не может убить его.  
  
Он знал это. Он знал, что она еще здесь.  
  
— Просто замолчи, ок? Ненавижу тебя, — ее руки задрожали, и Кот, сипя, начал хватать ртом воздух. — Я ненавижу тебя!  
  
Почуяв ее внезапную слабость, Кот нашел в себе силы перехватить сжимавшую его горло руку. Ледибаг разжала руку, и он ощутил, как так необходимый воздух наполняет легкие. Уперевшись в кирпич, чтобы не упасть, он чувствовал, как в голове проясняется.  
  
Но Ледибаг не закончила. Она схватила его за воротник и вновь прижала к дымоходу.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
  
И тут он заметил, что по ее щекам льются слезы, и его сердце вновь треснуло при виде ее боли. Она была настолько сильной, что сама пыталась освободиться, чего он сам никогда не делал, когда оказывался под контролем злодеев.  
  
Но ей нужна была помощь. Она не могла справиться в одиночку.  
  
Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо, смахнул слезы и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю, — прошептал он.  
  
И поцеловал ее.

     

***

Ледибаг осознала для начала несколько вещей.  
  
Она понятия не имеет, где находится.  
  
Она понятия не имеет, как здесь оказалась.  
  
И она понятия не имеет, почему Кот вопит на нее.  
  
— ПРОСТИ-ПРОСТИ-ПРОСТИ!  
  
— А?  
  
Она опустила взгляд. Кот лежал у ее ног, словно какой-то грешник, в чем он громогласно раскаивался. Он обнимал ее за ноги, а его лицо опущено вниз так, что она могла видеть, только его светлую макушку и черные уши. Сказать, что он выглядел расстроенным, было страшным преуменьшением.  
  
Но что, черт возьми, произошло? Последнее, что она помнила, это как пыталась признаться Коту. Потом она увидела акуманизированного Кима, натягивающего лук в сторону неподозревающего Кота. Она оттолкнула его, а потом… пустота. Она ничего не помнила.  
  
О.  
  
О нет.  
  
Только не это.  
  
— Что я наделала? — ахнула она. Осознание, что она попала под заклятие одержимого, было подобно ведру ледяной воды.  
  
— Что ты наделала? — взвыл Кот, едва не плача. — Что я НАДЕЛАЛ?!  
  
— Я не знаю, а что? — спросила Ледибаг, ужасаясь огромному провалу в воспоминаниях.  
  
— Я скажу тебе, что не сделал. Я не смог поступить, как джентльмен!  
  
— Погоди, так ты смог или не смог?  
  
— Не смог!  
  
— Что не смог?  
  
— Я ПРЕЗРЕННЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК!  
  
— Кот, я не понимаю…  
  
— Не смотри на меня, я ПРЕЗРЕННЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК!  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и собрался просто убежать. Но несмотря на то, что у Ледибаг голова шла кругом от внезапно обрушившегося на нее потока слов от истеричного напарника, она была в состоянии схватить его за запястье. Еще и губы покалывало. Хм. Странно. Она поджала их.  
  
Взгляд Кота остановился на ее губах, и она смущенно отвернулась. Кот взвыл, а его кошачьи уши прижались к макушке, но он хотя бы остался на месте.  
  
— Ледибаг. Я сделал кое-что ужасное, и если судить по моему опыту, ты ничего не помнишь, так ведь?  
  
Ледибаг покачала головой, внезапно обеспокоившись. Ее атаковал миллион различных мыслей, заставляя впасть в панику. Что если он натворил такое, что даже Чудесное Исцеление не поможет?  
  
— Что бы ты ни сделал, я уверена, что у тебя были благие намерения.  
  
— Клянусь! — он закивал, смущенно шаркнул ногой. Почему ситуация вдруг стала… такой странной? — Короче, в тебя попала стрела, и ты меня возненавидела. Прямо супер-возненавидела, и мой квами сказал мне, как привести тебя в чувства, и я…  
  
Конец предложения он промямлил себе под нос, и Ледибаг пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать.  
  
— Кот, что ты сделал?  
  
— Я ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ ТЕБЯ! — взревел Кот, окончательно впадая в истерику. — МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ! БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ! Я НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮ ТВОЕГО ПРОЩЕНИЯ! ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!  
  
Кот продолжил тараторить о том, как ему жаль, но Ледибаг больше ничего не слышала. Все обернулось в белый шум. Губы стало колоть сильнее. Она коснулась их. Поцеловал?  
  
Кот поцеловал ее? Она его ненавидела? И он победил ее ненависть… поцелуем.  
  
Они поцеловались.  
  
Он ее поцеловал.  
  
— Да ради всего святого!!! — заорала она. Кот вздрогнул, и она поняла, что ей надо объясниться. Господи, ее сердечко просто не выдержит. Парень, которого она любит больше жизни, поцеловал ее, а она была под заклятием! Ее мечты воплотились в жизнь, а она это пропустила?! За что ты так с ней, вселенная?! Разве Ледибаг не полагается удача?! К ЧЕРТУ! — Я не сержусь на тебя! Эт-то же сработало, так? И я-я бы сделалa то же самое, — она кашлянула, чувствуя себя так, что сейчас самовоспламенится.  
  
— Погоди, не сердишься? — ахнул Кот, не веря своему счастью.  
  
Ледибаг помотала головой.  
  
— Ты сделал то, что должен был, Котик. Я ценю это, пусть это и доставило тебе неудобства. Считай, я даю свое согласие постфактум. Я не сержусь, честное слово, — соврала она, потому что была в ярости. Но не на Кота, а на собственную фортуну.  
  
И все же, если один поцелуй причинил ему столько неудобств, то, может, хорошо, что она ничего не помнит? Угх, все стало слишком сложно. И, интересно, куда делась ее роза?..  
  
Кот со слезами на глазах смотрел на нее и будто сдулся от облегчения. Он раскинул руки, глядя на нее сквозь ресницы, и черт возьми, это было просто нечестно.  
  
— Ничего, если я попрошу обнимашки? — спросил он таким тоном, что она просто не могла ему отказать.  
  
— Глупый, тебе не надо просить, — прошептала она, закрывая глаза и позволяя себе притвориться, что все хорошо. Только на сегодня. В ее душе царила полная неразбериха.  
  
Но объятие — это то, что им обоим было необходимо. Они остались стоять так, пока Кот полностью не поверил, что она не сердится на него.  
  
— Нам стоит разобраться с акуманизированным, он тоже оказался в непростой ситуации. Я знаю, потому что это мой друг, — негромко сказала Ледибаг.  
  
— Угу, — ответил Кот, прижимая ее крепче и утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо. Ледибаг отогнала непрошенные мысли. Для него это ничего не значит. Ничего.  
  
Но никто из них все равно не пошевелился.  
  
Ледибаг немного отстранилась и посмотрела на напарника. Тот слабо улыбнулся, и она улыбнулась в ответ. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Эта улыбка мне больше нравится, — пробормотал он. — Больше, чем та, которая была у тебя, когда ты ненавидела меня под заклятием.  
  
— Ох, — только и сказала Ледибаг. — Я же не сказала ничего ужасного? Если сказала, прости меня, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, что это неправда.  
  
Кот ответил не сразу, и Ледибаг заметила, что несмотря на улыбку, его взгляд печален.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Кот. — Ты не сказала ничего такого.

***

  
Позже вечером, когда акума была очищена, а Макс и Ким разобрались в своих отношениях, Маринетт стояла у себя на балконе. Холодный февральский ветер развевал ее волосы. Высокий хвостик был навеки вычеркнут из ее причесок. Он принес ей только неприятности.  
  
Маринетт смотрела на огни города, пока те не смазались в один серебристо-золотой сгусток. Который оставался невидимым для нее, потому что она на самом деле не смотрела. Она смотрела прямо сквозь огни, размышляя.  
  
Может, пришло время отпустить чувства к Нуару. Навсегда. Потому что все стало слишком… сложным. И странным. Она должна просто радоваться, что в ее жизни есть такой замечательный человек. И все хорошо так, как оно есть. И вообще, судя по тому, как ужасно он отреагировал на то, что ему пришлось целовать ее, говорит о многом. Как она может быть с кем-то, кому настолько противна мысль о поцелуях с ней?  
  
Маринетт вытерла глаза. Нельзя просто жить мечтой, что Кот Нуар однажды объявится у нее и признается ей в чувствах, а потом они будут жить долго и счастливо.  
  
И даже если это произойдет, он не знает _Маринетт_. Он виделся с ней всего раз, когда спас ее от кулака Ивана, когда они только стали героями. После этого он никогда не встречался с _Маринетт_. И шанс, что он вдруг появится и как в романтических фильмах столкнется с ней, равен нулю.  
  
Нет. Она просто сдастся. Продолжать слишком сложно и слишком больно.  
  
Но… она не могла просто взять и перестать чувствовать. Не могла просто забыть, как покалывали губы, и прикоснулась к ним…  
  
Она не знала, что где-то там, в Париже, светловолосый юноша смотрит в окно и задумчиво делает то же самое.


	13. Черное сердце. Бонус. Как Алья и Нино расторгли их соглашение

Просыпалась Алья неохотно, голова кружилась и намекала на провалы в памяти. Еще и болела, привет похмелью, но все было не так уж плохо. Как будто она раньше не напивалась в дрова.  
  
Она была… на вечеринке для одиноких. В одном из местных баров в день Валентина решили провести вечеринку для тех, у кого нет пары. Решив убраться подальше от дурацких валентинок и влюбленных голубков, они с друзьями отправились в этот бар. Макс и Ким не пошли, хотя собирались. После случившегося, они пошли к Киму и с тех пор, никто о них ничего не слышал, единственное, что свидетельствовало о том, что они живы — Ким вкинул в общий диалог сердечко. Ну и без них их компашка пила всю ночь, распевала песни и тратила деньги, заработанные летом.  
  
И там она встретила Нино.  
  
Алья застонала и спряталась под одеяло, которое… странно пахло. Оно пахло не противно, а наоборот даже приятно. Только по-другому. Может из-за похмелья она стала чувствительней к запахам?  
  
Она надеялась, что, будучи поддатой, не натворила с Нино ничего глупого. Ей и так было тяжело на занятиях, а она ведь была трезвой. Дурацкое соглашение! Она держалась до последнего, чтобы не подойти к нему, сказать: «Забудь о соглашении» и засосать его…  
  
Стоп.  
  
В ее мозге что-то всплыло. Темные глаза, темный угол бара, нервные смешки, поцелуи. Еще смешки. Еще больше поцелуев.  
  
Господи, они целовались! Она целовала Нино. Они напились и нарушили соглашение!  
  
Плотина прорвалась, и воспоминания начали всплывать быстрее, чем Алья могла их осознать. И там было намного больше, чем она думала. Они пошли к Нино… сбросили одежду… и в этот момент все перестало быть забавным. А потом… потом…  
  
Алья забыла дышать.  
  
И услышала низкое бурчание, постель зашевелилась и ее вдруг обняла рука. Которая принадлежала Нино.  
  
Без раздумий, Алья резко села на кровати, прижав одеяло к груди, потому как была она в чем мать родила. Она была голой. В комнате Нино. Голой в постели Нино…  
  
НИНО, КОТОРЫЙ ПРОДОЛЖАЛ СПАТЬ.  
  
— Нино, — шепнула она, легонько шлепая его по плечу. Его лицо было такое умиротворенное. Алья _не разрешила_ себе опустить глаза ниже и проверять, голый он там или нет. — Нино, проснись.  
  
— Чтвпрт, — получила она в ответ. — Еще пять минут.  
  
— Нино Ляиф! — с истеричными нотками в голосе, почти взвизгнула Алья (хоть и старалacь не повышать голос). Боже, а если _его родители_ войдут? — Если ты сейчас же не встанешь…  
  
Нино осоловело открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Если бы Алья не была так шокирована сложившейся ситуацией, то она даже бы умилилась его выражению лица.  
  
— О, утречка, Алья, — он зевнул и снова закрыл глаза…  
  
Только чтобы широко их открыть. Он вскочил.  
  
— АЛЬЯ?! Что я- как мы…

    

Он умолк и теперь охреневал, пялясь на прикрывшуюся одеялом Алью, а затем выдал странный сдавленный звук. Отвернувшись, Нино прижал руку ко рту.  
  
— Мы сделали это. Божечки, мы что, сделали это?  
  
— Скажи спасибо алкоголю, — ответила Алья. Почему-то шок Нино успокаивал. Она смогла собраться и рационально все обдумать.  
  
Они замолчали, пойманные в ловушке между смущением и попыткой смириться с ситуацией, в которую они сами себя поставили. В конце концов, Нино вздохнул и взъерошил и так растрепанные волосы. Он не смотрел на Алью, но она краем глаза заметила, как он тянет к ней руку. Но он остановился в паре сантиметров от ее бедра и сжал кулак.  
  
— Хочешь, я сделаю кофе? А ты, ну, эм, пока оденешься. Когда я выйду.  
  
— Кофе звучит отлично, — тихо ответила Алья, рассматривая свои колени. Мало ей головной боли, все лицо теперь горело. Так себе набор.  
  
Нино встал с постели и быстро отыскал трусы и халат.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь.  
  
И ушел, оставляя Алью наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Она упала на спину, пытаясь прийти в гармонию, как со своим разумом, так и с телом. Отправив Маринетт, которая не пошла с ними бар, несколько истошных сообщений, она начала одеваться.  
  
Пока не нашла свой вчерашний наряд — короткое платье без бретелей. Да, спасибо, идеальный комплект для утренней поездки на метро. Платье с тусовки. Что за ходячее клише. Кем она и была. Буквально.  
  
Нет, ей не было стыдно, что она переспала с Нино. Что бы она не чувствовала по этому поводу, стыд в этот список не входил. Зато она замерзла. Сейчас алкоголь не греет ее тело и не защитит от колючего зимнего воздуха.  
  
Вот о чем она переживала, когда дверь открылась и Нино вошел в комнату, держа в руках сваренный кофе. Алья рефлекторно прижала платье к телу, прикрываясь.  
  
— Ох, прости, — ойкнул Нино, опуская голову и застывая в дверях.  
  
Алья улыбнулась, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу.  
  
— Ты все равно уже видел меня голой.  
  
Нино нервно усмехнулся.  
  
— И то верно, — ответил он, проходя к прикроватной тумбочке и ставя туда кофе. Он вздохнул. — Алья, нам надо поговорить, я… — он осекся, заметив платье у нее в руках. — Стой, ты собралась домой в этом? Сегодня даже холоднее, чем вчера. Ты же замерзнешь.  
  
Алья пожала плечами.  
  
— Я не планировала ночевку, что ж теперь делать?  
  
Нино с момент подумал, а потом принялся рыться в комоде у кровати. Алья просто ждала, не зная, что делать. Она не привыкла чувствовать себя смущенной.  
  
— Возьми это, — сказал он, кладя на кровать спортивные штаны и толстовку. — Тебе великоваты, но зато тепло и удобно. Не подумай, что я осуждаю твое платье. Ты в нем супергорячая. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты простудилась.  
  
Алья с улыбкой взяла толстовку. Ее сердце сжалось. Она вспомнила, как целовала его и ей захотелось повторить. Он такой хороший.  
  
— Спасибо, Нино.  
  
— Да без проблем, — ответил он, садясь на кровати спиной к Алье, и отпил кофе, пока она одевалась. Когда Алья села на кровать, он протянул ей ее чашку, и она блаженно сделала глоток. Он помнил, какой кофе она любит. С молоком и маленькой ложечкой сахара.  
  
Ей нравилось сидеть в его одежде. Она чувствовала себя так защищенно… и чувствовала, что их отношения колоссально изменились. Но это было нормально, потому что он был с ней, как и всегда. Просто сейчас это значило намного больше.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — нарушил Нино уютное молчание. Это было так естественно, словно так и должно быть, так что Алья откликнулась только когда он повторил вопрос. Она озадаченно посмотрела на Нино, который продолжил: — Просто… я знаю, что девушкам бывает больно после… ну сама знаешь. Я-я не знаю, был это твой первый раз или нет. Просто это был мой первый раз, и я знаю, что у нас соглашение, но я ничего от тебя не требую и…  
  
— Нино, _милый_ , дыши, — перебила его Алья, мягко накрыв его руку и сжав. — Это был и мой первый раз.  
  
Он поднял на нее глаза и Алья увидела в них то самое изменение, которое почувствовала сердцем. И тут вокруг них словно возник их собственный маленький мир. Алья раньше слышала шутки про цепи и замки и все такое. Но у них это было не так. С Нино это было не так. Это ощущалось, как неразрушимая лента, связавшая их вместе, удерживающая их своем собственном мире, который они не собирались покидать.  
  
Нино смущенно улыбнулся. Алья улыбнулась в ответ. Он нежно погладил ее по волосам.  
  
— Как я и хотел сказать, я знаю, что девушкам бывает больно после. Ты… ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Тебе что-нибудь надо? Грелку? Обезболивающие? Дай мне знать, если что-то нужно, хорошо?  
  
Алья просто не могла больше. Схватив Нино за халат, она припечатала его в страстном поцелуе, в который вложила все свои чувства. Все годы тоски, разочарования и непреодолимое чувство любви. Поцелуй длился всего пару секунд, а потом она оторвалась от него и выпалила:  
  
— Я ничего не хочу. Хочу только тебя. Я хочу тебя, Нино. К черту соглашение, к черту все эти «никаких отношений, пока не выпустимся», к черту «отношения только помешают». Чувства все равно отвлекали меня. Соглашение — чушь собачья, как мы могли быть так глупы, чтобы додуматься до него?  
  
— Ты не глупая, — тут же ответил Нино, осоловевши от поцелуя и признания.  
  
Алья раскрыла рот.  
  
— И это все, что ты понял?!  
  
— Погоди, я не так быстро соображаю, как ты, — Нино отпил кофе, а затем опустил в него палец, только чтобы, шипя вынуть. — АЙ. Окей, мне это не снится.  
  
— Ты что творишь? — Алья недовольно скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Девушка моей мечты проснулась в моей постели, призналась мне и поцеловала, — пояснил он. — Я просто проверяю, точно ли это взаправду.  
  
Алья тут же перестала хмуриться. Боже. Она влюблена в безнадежного душку. Прижавшись к нему, она положила голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Глупый, конечно же все взаправду.  
  
Он положил голову к ее голове.  
  
— Тогда, могу я пригласить тебя на свидание? Типа, на настоящее свидание. Потому что я очень хочу увидеть тебя обнаженную на трезвую голову.  
  
Алья разразилась смехом.  
  
— Еще бы, а с чего ты взял, что я буду спать с тобой на первом свидании? — насмешливо сказала она, выпячивая грудь и кладя руку на сердце. — Вообще выходит, что я сплю с парнями до первого свидания.  
  
Нино усмехнулся.  
  
— Сработало же.  
  
Алья посерьезнела.  
  
— Ага. Тут ничего не скажешь.  
  
— Хорошо… потому что я тоже очень тебя хочу. Не только вот так, — он обвел рукой развороченную постель, — потому что я люблю тебя, Алья. Давно люблю. И я хочу быть с тобой, хочу сделать тебя счастливой, хочу поддерживать тебя, когда ты грустишь, смотреть с тобой дурацкие фильмы и есть мороженое. И все остальное, что делают парочки. Всегда.  
  
Алья была абсолютно уверена, что всю следующую неделю она будет не в силах стереть с лица дурацкую счастливую улыбку, и что она будет выглядеть все это время, как полная дура. Но ей было все равно. Она была слишком счастлива.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказала она, целуя его в щеку. — И с удовольствием пойду с тобой на свидание. Но для начала, надо решить, как мне не попасться на глаза твоим родителям. Я не готова к этому разговору.  
  
— Да, ты права, — согласился Нино, пожимая плечами. — На кухне их не было, так что думаю, они еще спят.  
  
И в эту же секунду снизу раздался голос его матери.  
  
— НИНО, ОДЕВАЙСЯ И ИДИ ЗАВТРАКАТЬ! ТЕБЕ ВЕДЬ НАДО ОБЛЕГЧИТЬ ПОХМЕЛЬЕ.  
  
Следом раздался голос отца Нино.  
  
— СКАЖИ АЛЬЕ, ЧТО ОНА МОЖЕТ ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ.  
  
Что ж. Эта проблема решена.  
  
Алья с Нино переглянулись, чувствуя ужас вперемешку с восторгом. В итоге Алья пожала плечами, встала, и дала Нино руку. Тот улыбнулся, взял ее за руку и не отпуская ее, пошел с Альей вниз на кухню.  
  
Да, им будет неловко. Но они вместе, и вместе пройдут это.  
  
А это стоит всех родительских подколок мира.


End file.
